Who wants to date a Robin?
by Jayto
Summary: The local Orphanage is in jeopardy of shutting down. What can the Teen Titans do in order to prevent this? Who knew a contest for Robin's company on a date, could turn into…well…you’ll have to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **I have read my fair share of Robin/Slade fan fictions. Most of them from Wynja and Alonein-Darkness7. This is not my first time writing fan fiction, but first for writing Teen Titans fan fiction. Wynja, you have inspired me to start writing TT fics and I have a few REALLLY hilarious ideas. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter to my story. It was an idea that has been bugging me for a long time and it just begged to be written.

_______________________

The Titans were currently lounging in their favourite room of the Tower, the living room. Each member had a different expression on their face, ranging from comical relief, disgust, and annoyance. It would be hilarious…under any other circumstances.

"I'm not doing it!" Spat the pissed of leader of the group. His gloved hands were firmly pressed into fists. This bird was NOT a happy bird.

"Please Robin, I do not wish for those tiny orphans to suffer any longer." Starfire, the voice of persistence this last hour. It was starting to grate on the leader's nerves.

"No."

"Robin" began Raven, the voice of reason. "You and I both know, there is no other way for us to raise the money. You must do this."

"No."

Beast boy and Cyborg sat quietly. This argument had been going on for the better part of an hour. Both boys would exchange glances at one another before breaking out into laughter. The thoughts of Robin….well it was just too funny to say.

"Please.."

"NO Starfire! Why can't one of you two do it?" Robin's pout was now in place, his arms crossed over his chest in his famous act of defiance.

"I can't really see Raven going on a date" cut in Cyborg.

"Yeah! Besides Raven isn't available." Robin glared daggers at Beast Boy, remembering that only a couple weeks ago had Raven and the changeling gone exclusive.

"What about Cyborg?" The Boy Wonder tried again.

Everyone turned to each other and burst into laughter and even Raven cracked a smile.

Robin sighed in annoyance. Today was just not his day.

Raven tried a different approach. "Look, this was your idea, to save these children. No one is more suited for this job than you are Robin."

Robin mumbled under his breath, glaring holes into the wall in front of him.

"But villains too?"

Raven nodded her head and brought a hand to their leaders shoulder. "As much as I don't want to do it, the villain portion of the city has resources, we'd be able to double…triple the money made. It would only be for three dates Robin, then you'd never have to see the person again. There is no sex involved, no physical contact…just you…and.."

"…But their villains…what if…you know…?"

The unspoken question sent shivers down each team members spines. The odds of Robin having to go on a date with _that_ particular villain, well, it was a good chance. But no one really knew what type of resources he had.

"It's a risk that we may have to take…for those children." Robin would never admit it willingly, but Raven had a good point, and for Christ sake she was making him cave.

The large sigh from their leader informed the group that he had given up.

Robin stood from the group, and ventured towards the door, intent on getting a good night sleep and pretend that this little contest was not about to happen.

"We'll start broadcasting this soon." Came Cyborgs voice.

Robin never turned around, "I have a bad feeling about this…" he muttered, and off he went through the door. The door snapped shut and everyone breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone. Sometimes Robin was able to put _everyone _on edge.

________________________

Word had spread fast throughout Jump City. Robin was an enormous icon among heroes and villains. So, when everyone heard that there was a contest for a chance to date the Boy Wonder. Well, you can imagine the amount of people who began bidding.

Cyborg had created a website for people to send their bids to, via online banking. It was easier than having thousands of letters mailed to their Tower. Besides, it allowed for the contestants to see the amount of progress other candidates were having.

Every person was given an anonymous name, so as to not cause any trouble for the parties involved. Candidates were allowed to place bids 24 hours and 7 days a week, and were allowed to withdraw or deposit more money whenever they felt like it.

_____________________

Robin had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out, except for missions, which seemed to be fewer and fewer each and every day the contest was running. The Boy Wonder was not pleased with the current events happening. It wasn't that he couldn't handle himself when it came to dating someone. It was the thought of certain people who he may have to date, that made the boy shiver slightly.

Thank god the contest was only for residents in Jump City.

Robin sighed softly and removed his clothing; he desperately needed a shower. Glancing over his shoulder, the boy sauntered into the bathroom on the left side of the room. He glanced at himself in the mirror and removed his mask. Dull blue eyes stared back at him, full of stress and fatigue.

"I remember when they used to be pretty…" mumbled Robin, turning on the water to his shower. As the temperature warmed up, the boy ran a hand through his hair and caught the scar on his chest.

He clenched his eyes closed and moved away from the mirror and into the shower. He touched his scar, on top of his heart…

"Bastard…"

He swore and traced the jagged edges of the "S" carved into his skin. Even though Robin was now eighteen…and that occasion had been three years ago, it still haunted him.

No matter how many times he tried to remove it with creams and lotions, it just wouldn't go away. Raven tried many times to remove it with magic, but Slades marking _still _stayed. It had been during a time when the boy had misbehaved during his apprentice training.

Robin shivered remembering the events, it had been one of the most painful experience he had ever had, physically anyway. He grabbed his bottle of shampoo and squeezed some of the contents into his hand. You'd think three years would be long enough to forget such things, but not for this bird. He lathered up the soap and ran it through his hair.

A year ago, Robin had stopped spiking his hair, preferring to leave it down and out to the side like he had it when he was in Tokyo looking for Brushogun. There had been many changes in his appearance in three years. The boy was no longer a boy in a sense. He had filled out quite lovely, growing into almost six feet. Robin had grown in other places too, including his body build, which now was fuller and reaplced with, although still lithe, but defined muscle. The Boy Wonder had gained a nice six pack and had become strikingly handsome.

It was only a small comfort though, because once you looked beyond all those features, he was still the same old scared bird, with the proof on his chest.

As he finished the shower and turned off the water, he stepped out into the steam-filled room and groaned.

"Stupid contest…"

_________________

A day later, the entire team was sitting in the living room once again. Cyborg had the big screen turned on and the current standings of the contest on it. There were a few people high up into the hundreds of thousands and some that were only biding small numbers. But it didn't matter to the team, anything was better than nothing. For a small instant, Robin seemed pleased with the results. It was a chance to save the orphans, they were doing some good to hundreds of children would didn't have any parents.

It touched his heart in a small way and for a moment…and only a moment, Robin was happy.

Only for a moment though...

"There seems to be a stand still among four members of the contest. Any time even one of the four places a bid, the others have to place a higher one." Explained Cyborg, raising his laser pointer to the screen and placing the light on the four who were neck and neck.

"Interesting…" stated Raven. All eyes were on the screen, watching the numbers fluctuate. Sure enough, the four contestants at the top continuously tried to outbid each other.

"Geez, do they sit at their computer and just wait for someone to outbid them, that's kind of pathetic."

Raven glanced at their leader, smirking slightly. "Perhaps, but you are a _very _wanted man Robin."

The boy glared at the Goth in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. Cyborg continued to monitor the progress while everyone else went their separate ways.

"Only two more days…" muttered the half man, half robot.

**______________**

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter. There are so many ideas buzzing around in my head about this story that I have to go write some of them down. If you liked the story, feel free to review. Let me know if you like it, hate it, and whatnot.

Love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciated them. Thank you SladinForever for your helpful review, I hope this chapter is better! Please enjoy!

_______________

"Man, I never realized it, but the kid is really popular." Red X was currently lounging in a computer chair, settled up close to a rather large computer screen, checking out the latest results of the contest.

Slade grunted and continued reading his latest report. He had no idea when he decided it was alright for the thief to waltz into _his_ lair and settle himself in _his_ chair, watching _his_ computer screen that **had** information about _his_ next mission on it.

No idea…at _all._

Lately, Red had begun hanging around with Slade. Apparently the younger of the two had nothing better to do than bug the hell out of the one-eyed villain. A question that was beginning to become a nuisance. For the past two days all the thief had blabbed about was this contest that Robin was partaking in.

_Someone is about to loose a leg. _

"Come on Slade! This is big stuff, any person could potentially have three dates with the kid! You can't tell me your not interested in the least?"

The man in question glanced up at Red X and huffed in annoyance.

"What concern of it is mine? I do not care."

Red stared at him in disbelief, "all those plots and attempts to make Robin your apprentice, all the claims of him being yours and only yours…all those pictures, videos, newspaper ads, and magazine articles posted around your _Robin Room_**" **Red put his fingers into a quotation pose

"you cannot tell me that you don't have an infatuation with the kid…"

Slade continued working, trying to ignore the thief waiting for an answer to his question.

"Regardless," he smirked down at Red, "I'm not interested."

Red X _highly _doubted that.

__________________

"Have you even picked out an outfit yet?"

"No, why?"

"What do you mean why? Dude, you need to look extra sharp for your date!"

"No I don't."

There were collective sighs from both Cyborg and Beast Boy. All three males of the group were sitting in Robin's room; which usually would only be occupied by the Boy Wonder himself, however, he decided to make an exception.

_Not like I could have kicked them out anyways_, thought Robin.

"_So_….." began Beast Boy, glancing around his leaders crazily clean room. Sometimes he wondered if organized and clean was a good thing. There was nothing out of place, it seemed that everything in the room had a specific spot to be put.

Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask suspiciously, usually when the changeling used _that_ tone it meant that there would be one _very_ unhappy birdie.

"I bet your hoping for a dude."

If the Boy Wonder had been drinking, it would definitely be lying at their feet, in a big puddle of _what the fuck_.

"Huh?" Was Robin's intelligent reply. The two other males grinned knowingly at each other.

"Its no secret what company you prefer man." Cyborg smirked and patted his human friend on the back. Robin narrowed his eyes into slits, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Yeah, I was just saying that you'd probably be goin' with a dude, right? Or at least that's what ya want." Beast boy giggled slightly and jumped onto his leaders black comforter made bed. The sheets bunched together as the changeling planted his butt firmly on top of it.

Robin sighed and mentally groaned, _I just made that… _

"Shut up!"

Cyborg burst into laughter.

"Hey man, as long as you ain't hitting on me. I'm all for your active lifestyle."

"ACTIVE?"

The room became silent before both changeling and half man burst into laughter. Robin snarled and turned towards his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The laughter just kept coming.

___________________

_Finally_, thought Slade, _the idiot has left_.

There were very few people who didn't grate on his nerves. A certain bird for one…

But others? It was just an endless amount of annoyance. Red X was someone that he could tolerate, in very small doses.

_Very small_.

The one-eyed villain began searching through his computer. The results of the contest, in which his bird was participating in, filled the large monitor. Slade smiled under his mask, amusement twinkling in his one visible eye.

It had been an almost unfortunately long time since he had seen Robin last. The villain sighed softly and browsed the website for the latest updates, resting his masked face on top of his left leather-covered hand.

It was not because he had been avoiding him, but work had been heavy in the last year and Slade had not been able to get away for more than a few hours. He actually had to leave Jump City for the majority of the year, bouncing back and forth between cities…countries…continents…

He had missed playing with his bird.

And even though Red X was annoying, he had a point.

_Doesn't mean I can't have some fun though, first. _

________________________

The song _Barbie Girl _blasted through the surround sound system, currently in Starfire's room. The alien girl flew around her room, moving between the enormous closet to the bathroom, gathering articles of clothing, bathing supplies, and…

"Starfire, I don't think Robin will need the makeup." Raven calmly stating, unknowingly saving the poor boy from having an aneurism. Robin frowned and bounced his left leg up and down in aggravation.

"Surely friend Robin will need the sparkly eyes?"

"I. Don't. Think. So." The Boy Wonder tried extremely hard to quell the urge to flee the country or cry…

"But, friend, I insist…"

"NO!" Both Raven and Robin shouted in unison. Starfire pouted, but put the box of makeup she was carrying back into the closet. The Boy Wonder sighed in relief and stared at the set of clothing that he would be required to wear.

"Why do you have men's clothing?"

The girl in question perked up and smiled brightly, "because Robin, I knew that one day, you would begin 'the dating' and what a magical time it would be, right Raven?"

"Oh, absolutely." The sarcasm went unnoticed by the perky alien.

"I did not wish to be unprepared for 'the dating' event."

"Awesome…" groaned Robin. He chanced a glance at Raven to see if she would save him from the torture he undoubtedly knew would come. But the blank face gave nothing away.

_Traitor_

The next hour and a half had a very disgruntled Robin, an amused Raven, and a rather hyper alien girl.

"I'm not wearing that!"

"But, why…"

"It's pink!"

Raven just sighed. By the time Starfire had begun choosing clothing she had completely disregarded the men's clothing and began rummaging through her closet for…_other_ clothing instead.

______________

"What about these…"

"No way!"

"But friend…"

There was shouting, screaming, magic, and a bird-a-rang embedded in the door holding up what _might_ have looked like a frilly purple skirt…at least at one time or another.

______________

"You are not the cooperating Glorflack you should be!"

"Starfire…what is that?"

"…"

"On my planet it would be called a 'flimnataz' but I believe the correct term on this planet would be the Du of the Rags."

_____________

Another half an hour of outfits and _finally_ Robin had agreed on one. The Boy Wonder smiled softly into the mirror as he checked out himself.

"Wow…"

The two girls glanced at each other and Starfire beamed in accomplishment.

"I must admit, you do look rather attractive." Raven claimed, her lips twisted into a small smile at the sight before her.

"You look magnificent! You are now ready for the outing of the dating."

Robin grinned at his reflection, turning back and forth in the mirror to look at all angles. Even he had to admit, he looked damn good.

**_______________**

**A/N: **Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!! I had some fun writing this chapter for you all. I really hope that you enjoyed it. I cannot wait to finally begin with the rest of the plot. I'm so excited I can hardly contain myself. The next update will be in a few days, and the chapters will become longer, so don't worry. I just needed a few mini-chapters to get this show started.

Love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback. Thanks again for your help SladinForever. I love constructive criticism. Please, feel free to comment about anything in this story, give ideas, and whatnot. I take all things into consideration and it allows me to grow as a writer.

And so, without further ADO, CHAPTER!!

_____________________

"Man it's still at a standstill."

"Dude! These guys just don't give up!"

"Indeed."

"Magnificent, the tiny orphans will not longer be forced to sleep in the corner of the dirt!"

Robin sat on the other side of the room, eating a bowl of cereal on the countertop, observing his team members as they chatted away. He was wearing a muscle shirt with black jeans, not really feeling like doing much of anything today. Besides, the possibility of anyone attacking the city today were slim-to-none, considering everyone was so engrossed in this contest.

It had been a rather boring couple of days.

As the Titans continued talking, Robin took a few minutes to reflect on the next events that were going to take place. The contest was over at exactly 12AM that night or the next morning if your prefered, the polls would be closed and a winner would be chosen. From there, the winners name would be posted in big, bright, and glittery (compliments of Starfire) letters on the website. An email would be sent to the winner, the time and meeting point included.

No one would know the identity of the winner until Robin stepped out of the car and came face-to-face with the winner.

It had begun to finally and fully sink into the teen hero exactly what he would be expected to do. The matter was only made worse by the fact that it could potentially be anyone and he would never know until the meeting time. It wouldn't give the Boy Wonder time to organize a defense, bring the needed materials (if he was allowed to, that is), and prepare mentally for the person he would be seeing.

Robin sighed and thumped his head onto the countertop next to his empty bowl. This caught the attention of the other Titans.

Starfire smiled, "fear not friend," she said, flying over and hovering next to their leader. "You shall enjoy the magnificent date outing and have many doglorfs." She clapped her hands in glee, completely ignoring the looks of confusion from her team members; as if anyone understood what a 'doglorfs' was.

Robin sighed miserably, _then why don't you go instead of me._

"You'll be alright man," stated Cyborg, a large grin on his face. Robin rather suspected the half robot was _enjoying_ his torture.

"Everything will be fine, we've taken the precautions, in case things turn ugly." Raven interjected. The Boy Wonder nodded slowly and closed his masked eyes.

_I can feel a headache coming on…_

"Friend Raven is right! We will not let the baddies capture you!"

"I know Starfire, I suppose I'm just a little nervous." Robin hated to admit that, but it was the truth.

"Dude!"

All heads turned to the green changeling, who stared mouth gaped and wide-eyed at the large screen.

"Look!"

He pointed at the screen, disbelief written on his face. The Titans glanced at each other before taking a look for themselves at the monitor.

Each member had different expressions on their face, but it was definitely clear what they were all thinking.

_Holy Shit._

"Th…that's…" Cyborg stuttered.

"DUDE! THAT'S ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Beast Boy yelled, falling faint to the floor seconds later.

The contest had a new player, outbidding the entire players by thousands of dollars. None of the previous four continued placing their bids anymore. Everything was silent and still, all eyes on the screen and the new-comer.

"Who do you think it is…" Raven asked quietly, helping Beast Boy up from his fall, breaking the silence that had settled over the team.

"I don't know…this…that's…"

"A trap."

All eyes turned to Robin.

"Surely this is no trap, friend?"

Robin glared daggers at the screen.

"No one in their right mind would bid one million dollars for a date…it must be a trap. A ploy, to capture me, to get to all of you."

Raven stared at the screen, wondering too if this was a trap or not.

"I think someone just wants to get into your pants dude!" Raven smacked Beast Boy on the head a few times until he was unconscious again, lying face down on the floor.

"When did he become such a _horn dog_?" Cyborg asked, glancing down at their fallen friend next to the couch.

Everyone shook their heads, no one could possibly understand the inner workings of the green changeling's mind.

Robin just 'hmph'ed' and jumped over the couch top and sat down on the cushions. He placed his head on his hand, the classic thinking pose.

"As much as Beast Boy is an idiot," Cyborg began, in the background you could hear a _HEY_, from the recovering changeling. "I think he has a point, what if this is some type of ploy to, you know?"

Robin groaned in embarrassment and let his head falls into his hands to hide the blush that was forming on his pale face.

"I doubt it." Raven said dryly. "Besides, I don't think Robin would allow something like that."

"Yeah cause he's such a tight ass!"

The floor gained another member of the _fuck off _society, newest member: Cyborg. Compliments of Robin himself.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Since when did my sex life have anything to do with you!" Yelled Robin.

"You mean lack of?"

Robin snarled at Cyborg and he backed off slightly, raising his hands in defence from the enraged leader.

"Sorry man, me and BB were just teasing ya."

Robin sighed somewhat and glanced back at the screen. As much as the trap stared him right in the face, the curiosity of who would actually bid one million dollars, for him, was tearing at his mind. It was kind of flattering…

_Wonder who it is…_

_________________

"Crazy bitch!"

Slade glanced over at his unwanted guest, rolling his one visible eye in annoyance. Why was it that he never seemed to get any peace and quiet?

"I can't even believe this! No way!"

Slade ignored the voice, concentrating on his workout instead, he was already at five-hundred push ups.

_Or was that six-hundred? Damn I lost count…_

"UGH! This is stupid! So not fair!"

The one-eyed villain narrowed his eye and glared at the wall in front of him.

"Can't even believe it!"

"Red X, I'd advise you to keep quiet, I would rather my robots not have to clean your dead carcass from my walls."

Red looked up startled for a moment from the computer, completely forgetting that the villain had been in the same room as him.

_Whooooops._

"Uh…sorry there. But some crazy bitch just bid a million dollars. There is _no way _anyone else is going to be able to come close to that…damn…and I was winning too." Even though Slade couldn't see it, there was definitely a pout on Red's face.

"I distinctly remember telling you that I did _not_ care…"

"Keep telling yourself that. _Maybe_ one day you'll believe it."

At least the pout was gone and replaced with a smirk. A smirk the older of the two wished to rip off the younger's face.

"The contest is over in three hours, I wonder if anyone will be able to outbid this person. I'm really curious to know who it is."

Slade ignored Red and continued his workout.

_one...two...three...four..._

____________________

As it turned out, no one was able to outbid the person with the one million dollars. Robin mused over this as he began to get ready. All the Titans were waiting for him in the living room. The boy stared at his reflection in the mirror.

_I don't know if looking this good is a bad thing or not_, mused Robin.

After finally putting the finishing touches on his outfit, the boy grabbed a few weapons and placed them in strategic places along his body. Places that were _not_ noticeable. Like...in his shoe...that wasn't noticeable.

The leader sighed and swallowed a big lump in his throat once he was finished. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. In less than two hours, he would finally meet the person who he would spend the better part of the week (today was Monday) meeting up with.

Robin wondered what type of things they would do and where they would go.

_Unless it's a trap…_

Glancing on more time at himself in the mirror, Robin grabbed his communicator and proceeded to leave his room.

___________________

Red stared at Slade once he entered the hideout. How he got into the base, Slade would never know.

The younger of the two glanced at the older as he rummaged around in a small closet.

"What are you doin'?"

"I believe that is none of your business."

"Oooh, I bet you have a hot date tonight!" Red smirked behind his mask at the man.

Slade ignored Red and carried a few articles of clothing into the bathroom. He changed out of his uniform and mask, placing them on the toilet before turning on the shower.

The one-eyed man frowned at himself in the mirror, fingering his white goatee. He sighed, _I'm going to have to get rid of this… _

As the man stepped into the shower, he began thinking of the events that would transpire that evening. For the first time in a long time the villain could honestly say he was excited.

After finishing his shower, shaving off his goatee, and placing his clothing on, he smirked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing another mask, however this one covered everything but his mouth and visible eye. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a stylish black over coat, a black belt, and a pair of black and gray jeans. The look was finished with a pair of dress shoes that, you guessed it, were black.

As he left the bathroom, Red whistled loudly.

"You _do _have a hot date tonight!"

"Maybe."

Red stared at the man's smirk before everything seemed to fall into place. The younger stared in disbelief up at the man from his position on the computer chair.

"I thought you said you didn't care!" Was the resounding shout.

Slade smirked.

"I lied."

_____________________

Robin glared at his team members once the gawking was finished.

Cyborg whistled and Beast Boy wouldn't stop giggling. The Boy Wonder was beginning to become annoyed.

"I'm guessing I look like an idiot…I'm going to change."

"No man!" Cyborg said, grabbing his leaders arm to stop him from leaving. "You look great…I'm just sorry for all the ladies out there."

Robin frowned but said nothing.

He was clad in a black long sleeved shirt with a red vest overtop, black jeans and a pair of black and red sneakers.

"Here."

Raven handed him a pair of sunglasses. Robin stared at them funny, wondering why he was being given a pair of sunglasses.

"In case of an emergency, there is a tracker planted in them, plus they look pretty stylish and they cover your mask. You'll look less Robin-ish, wont draw as much attention to yourself." The Goth explained, placing the glasses over his mask.

"Wonderful! Now you are ready for your date!"

"Great…" Robin said sarcastically.

_________________

The meeting place had been decided as a small secluded park, on the other side of town, away from most public eye.

Robin wearily stepped out of the T-car, not trusting himself with driving.

"Relax." Cyborg patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

The Boy Wonder tried to smile back but it came out a little fake.

"We'll see you when you get home. " Raven stated, pushing Robin out of the car.

As the T-car drove down the street and out of sight, Robin tried to calm his raging nerves.

It was about 8 o'clock at night and it was already getting dark. The boy wonder glanced around the park, searching for the person.

"Looking for me?"

Robin swiftly turned around at the voice, staring in horror.

_No…_

_____________________

**A/N: ***Evil laugh* I love cliff hangers. Now, I will be very disappointed if you don't know who Robin will be going out on the date with. There IS another plot that is unfolding besides Robin and his date-ee. It's just a matter of time. It's not all PWP! Hehehe there is some meaning to my torture of Robin-pooo! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Chapter will begin to get longer and longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Hehehe! Thank you all for the fantastic reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story thus far. SladinForever, thank you ever-so-much for helping me with those grammar errors and mix-ups. I really appreciate it. After I post this chapter, I'm going to go back through each chapter and fix all those mistakes.

In other news, there are three parts to this first date. There is a _huge _surprise coming up and I'm so excited to write it. I was originally going to have two date chapters, but this chapter had to be split because it was becoming _very_ long.

Anyways, on with the chapter. Thanks again for the reviews! ENJOY!

_______________________________

"Are you sure Robin is gonna be ok?" Cyborg asked, five minutes after dropping off their leader.

"He will."

The half-man looked as if he didn't believe Raven.

"Robin will be fine. He can handle himself. Besides, maybe this way he will stop riding our asses with work and focus more on his love life."

Three pairs of eyes stared at the Goth.

"What?!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"You heard me."

"But what if his date is Red X or Mumbo!? Dude, I don't really think Robin would really be interested in those guys!"

"What if it's Slade?"

All eyes turned to Starfire, the question hanging in the air around the group.

"Have we made a mistake?" Asked the alien.

"Don't worry."

Raven's voice fell on deaf ears as the other three occupants of the car fell into their own thoughts.

___________________

"_Slade_…"

"Why hello Robin, miss me?"

"Never!"

"That's to bad, because I can assure you, I have missed you greatly."

Robin clenched both his fists and teeth together, trying to keep himself from lunging out at the man who _still_, even after his growth spurt, seemed to tower over him.

Both parties stood silent for a moment.

Slade smiled, staring intently at the boy.

"Quite the growth spurt. But, I must say, you are still rather short."

Robin didn't respond, trying desperately to form a plan to get as _far_ away from the mad-man as possible. The odds weren't looking that great.

"Not very talkative, are we? That's no way to treat your date, now is it?"

Robin snarled and took a step forward, fists posed, ready for an attack. There was _no way _he was going anywhere with _Slade_.

"_Robin_…" the voice was so soft, he swallowed a lump in his throat. Slade decided to step from the shadows and reveal himself fully.

There was a gasp of surprise from the younger of the two.

"I know it's not what you're accustom to, but I thought my mask and usual attire were…inappropriate for the occasion."

"There is no date Slade."

"But Robin, you wouldn't want to disappoint those poor orphans."

Robin gaped in shock "how did you…"

"Really quite noble of you…"

"But…"

"My dear boy, must you forget every time, that _I_ know _everything_ about **you**." Slade spoke in smooth and even tones, making the teen melt softly, just as he always did when his enemy used _that_ tone. The man took a step closer towards the still-shocked boy.

The villain smiled softly once again and Robin sputtered to find the words to say.

_Beautiful smile… _were the Boy Wonder's only thoughts.

"Now, shall be begin our date?"

The teen could do nothing but nod, too awe-struck to think straight, at least for the moment.

______________________

The restaurant that Slade had chosen could only be described as magnificent. The place looked like a mini palace. Everything was decorated in the finest marble and the tables were fitted with silken cloth and fine china. Crystal chandeliers were hung throughout the place and it seemed very exclusive.

_Wonder how many people he had to kill to get a reservation here…_

"Wilson." The villain told the hostess at the front entrance of the restaurant. The woman stared at the two men with a chirpy smile on her face. She nodded her head and blonde curls bounced over her forehead. She checked the clipboard that she had been holding and crossed off a name.

"Table for two? Excellent, right this way sir."

Robin pushed past Slade and followed the woman to their assigned seats. The teen noticed that is seemed to be a booth away from everyone else, very private.

As both parties sat down, the blonde smiled widely again and handed each a menu.

"Mellissa will be your waitress this evening, please enjoy yourselves." As she left, Robin stared after her, wondering why someone could be so…_happy_. It didn't seem natural.

_Although if I think about it, she kind of reminds me of Star._

"Order what ever you like."

Robin tensed slightly, forgetting for a moment that Slade was there, sitting across from him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Surely there is something on the menu that you might enjoy?"

"Nothing."

"You haven't even looked."

Robin glared at the red silken table cloth, wishing he was on the other side of the planet at the moment and not currently on a date with his arch enemy.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Slade narrowed his eye at the boy before him, _defiant to the end it would seem._

The villain picked up his own menu and began browsing the selections. Everything looked good…especially a certain _bird_…who's shirt seemed to fill out quite nicely.

Robin sighed heavily and began playing with his thumbs, glancing anywhere but at the man sitting across from him. This was a ten on a scale of being awkward. Unfortunately Slade seemed to be right at home. Although the teen didn't think anything could unnerve the villain.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes while Slade checked the menu, occasionally glancing at his company from time-to-time. The teen had moved into a different position now, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back against the booth, annoyance written on his features.

"Hi!"

Both parties travelled their gaze to the new arrival. This time the woman was plump with brown hair. She looked like the type of woman that would be your grandmother, the one's that spoiled you.

"My name is Mellissa. I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I get you anything to start with?" She moved her gaze to Robin first, giving him the biggest smile she could muster, her eyes positively shinning with glee.

_What the hell_, thought Robin, his mouth forming into a frown.

"Uh…"

"We'll have some water to start with, thank you."

Mellissa smiled happily and nodded at Slade, prancing off to start her job for the evening.

"Very bothersome."

"I'll say."

"Ah, so you do speak."

Robin shot his head back to the one-eyed man, his frown deepening.

"I was beginning to believe that you were a mute …or stupid, either-or."

"I'm not stupid Slade, I'm capable of speech, just with people I actually like."

Slade stared at the teen and scowled slightly. The boy was being rather uncooperative at the moment and it was beginning to grate at the man's patiences.

"Come now Robin, I'm sure you don't entirely hate me."

The teen laughed loudly, he couldn't help it, the situation was just too funny and unbelievable to begin to understand.

"I do hate you, must you forget that every time?" Robin mimicked.

"Cute."

"What?"

"Here are your drinks!"

The waitress was back, smiling just as she was before. She placed the glasses down on either side of the table and laid a pitcher down as well. She opened a note pad and grabbed the pen from behind her ear.

"So, what'll have?"

Slade glanced at Robin for a moment before speaking to the woman.

"We would like two plates of chicken linguini, topped off with a side of garden salad, two egg rolls, cold slaw, and any other appetizer you would recommend."

The teen ventured a glimpse at the man across from him, blinking slightly. That wasn't very, fancy. Robin had expected Slade to pull out the big stops to impress him, extravagant French foods with names he couldn't pronounce and whatnot.

"Gladly." And away she went…

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"You will eat."

"Will not."

"I will not hesitate to shove the food down your throat."

"Now whose not being a hospitable date?"

The villain chuckled, mouth transforming into a smirk. He set the menu down and placed his hand on the table, intertwining them. The man was very amused at the moment.

"At least I'm not acting like a child."

"CHILD? I'M NOT-- "

Slade laughed. Robin realized he had proved the man's point and grumbled loudly, glaring at the mad-man.

"I'm not a child." The teen whispered.

"Then stop acting like one and enjoy our time together, it doesn't happy far to often."

Robin closed his eyes and sighed softly. He grabbed his sunglasses and took them off, placing them on his left side. He heard the man across from him chuckle but paid him no mind.

The teen picked up his glass of water and took a small sip of the liquid. He didn't realize until the glass was empty that he had been that thirsty.

"You even wear your mask on dates?"

Slade smiled and Robin felt his mouth go dry again, crazy psycho villains shouldn't have smiles to die for. It just wasn't fair.

"Wouldn't want anyone finding out who I am."

"What if someone already knew?"

"What…"

"Here's your food!"

There was a cart full of all sorts of tasty smelling foods. Robin inhaled the smell and began drooling slightly. He hadn't remembered having a decent meal in a long time. Usually at the Tower it was pizza, waffles or whatever Starfire decided to come up with next.

Mellissa placed the chicken linguini on the table in front of each of them and a large bowl of garden salad in the middle, two smaller, empty plates accompanied the salad, with a pair of tongs.

"I'll leave the rest on the cart and you can pick whatever you like. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call for me. I'll be back in a little bit to check up on you. Enjoy!"

The woman left to attend to other tables.

"Smells delicious."

Robin nodded softly and decided that, what the heck, good meals just didn't come along all the time, especially in _his_ line of work.

They began eating in silence, both enjoying the meal.

"So…"

The teen glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye, fork halfway towards his mouth.

"What?" He answered sharply.

The man sighed.

"What is your favourite colour?"

Robins fork promptly fell to the plate. The teen arched an eyebrow, even though Slade couldn't see it. What kind of question was that? It was random…_very_ out of character.

"Huh?"

"Colour? What's your favourite?"

"What is this? Are we playing twenty questions now?"

Slade placed a fork full of chicken into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he spoke again. Robin began eating again as well.

"Sure. If you prefer, we'll play twenty question. I'll go first. What's your favourite colour?"

The teen swallowed quickly, "I never said I was playing…"

"Didn't you?"

"No!"

"No need to shout my boy. I thought you spent every waking moment wondering who I was, thousands of questions buzzing through your mind, keeping you awake night and day…haunting your dreams…never knowing when you might make a breakthrough, add another small piece to the ever-growing puzzle. Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to learn more about me?" Robin halted his next bite to stare at the masked man.

The man spoke in a more familiar tone, a tone that Robin felt a little more comfortable with, the kind of tone that spoke of the power the mad-man had over the teen. The hero seethed in rage.

"That's not true."

He continued eating, switching his gaze to his plate and focusing on eating his dinner. Just because Slade was right didn't mean he had to admit it.

"No need to be shy, like I said, I know _everything_ about you."

"Stop saying that."

Slade finished the last bite to his meal, smirking down at the teen in front of him.

"Oh, but it's true."

"Doesn't mean you should keep saying it."

"Do I…_get under your skin_?" Slade whispered.

Robin glared daggers at the man, roughly grabbing the cart and jerking it toward his side of the booth, busying himself with filling his plate with more food.

Slade decided to leave the question for now. There was plenty time for him to pick the teen's brain. He would just have to wait.

_Besides, success doesn't come without sacrifices._

___________________________

A/N: Hahahaha! I had to cut the chapter there, the next chapter should be out within a few days, a week at tops. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing:** Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning:** This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way:** I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N:** Finally we get some action in this chapter and some of the plot comes forth, and _no_ it's not that type of action (that's in a few chapters, don't worry). I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've already got half of the next one finished, so it should be out by Friday, Saturday at the latest. Thank you all for the reviews. Enjoy!

_____________________

"Your too tense, lighten up." Slade demanded. The two were currently walking around the brightly coloured downtown, rainbows of light danced around them, flashy signs indicating the different bars, strip joints, fast food restaurants, and clubs.

Robin hated this part of the city, it was were most of the lower levelled criminals hung out, boasting about the newest shipment of illegal drugs or what women they gang raped the other night. It made the boy sick.

"I'm _ever-so_ sorry I'm not in a cheerier mood." Robin bit back sarcastically. The teen had his hands crossed over his chest and mouth set into a permanent frown as they manoeuvred through the different streets.

Slade stayed silent as they continued around town. The boy was quite interesting, if only he would come out of his shell a bit more. Although the villain couldn't blame the teen for his behaviour, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. Slade was a man who _liked_ getting what he wanted and right now, what the man wanted the _most_, was for his bird to open up some. Seemed very unlikely though. The boy was _extremely_ tense.

"You couldn't have sprung for a car or something?" Robin mumbled. "If I get stared at one more time, I think I might have to shove something sharp down a throat or two."

The one-eyed villain grinned. "Well, at least it isn't because they recognize you."

The boy snarled in response, turning his head away from another person who was staring at their direction, proceeding to walk quicker.

"Yeah, because feeling like I'm about to be raped is so much better, hmm?"

Slade chuckled and they turned a corner, running into an alleyway that seemed to have a dead end.

Robin stopped in his tracks, glancing around the darkened alley, wondering what was going on. Slade said nothing and kept venturing through the place. The boy he figured had two choices: either follow Slade and risk getting attacked or turn around and leave, only to risk being followed and potentially raped by crazed drug and alcohol intoxicated criminals.

Robin grimaced at the prospect. Slade was looking better and better.

"What are you doing?" The teen asked, catching up to the man. The villain smirked, even though the boy couldn't see it.

"Well…" began Slade, pushing past garbage cans and random boxes to a brick wall. "You said," he pushed in a brick and a door opened up, " that you would prefer riding in a vehicle."

The door opened to reveal a rather large compartment, big enough to carry at least three cars. But there was only one in the place and even then it wasn't a car. The teen tried to contain his glee, he did not want to start hyperventilating and squealing in happiness. It worked, but only just.

There standing in the middle of the room was the most gorgeous piece of machinery that Robin had ever seen: a 1997 Suzuki GS500E, in perfect condition. The boy had a hard time thinking straight as he gazed over the black and silver paint job.

Slade smirked at the teen's reaction. "I'm assuming you like?" The man inquired, motioning with his left hand towards the bike.

"Uhuh…" Robin muttered in awe, slowly making his way over to his new-found love. The bike almost made up for having to spend the evening with Slade, _almost._

The one-eyed man straddled the bike, turning it on and revving the engine. It brought Robin out of his stupor and back to reality.

"Well?" Slade asked dully, staring at the teen. The boy blinked somewhat.

"Huh?" He asked. The villain narrowed his eyes, Robin seemed to have slipped back into 'La-La' land.

"Are you going to get on the bike or should I leave you here?"

Robin eyed the bike hesitantly. "It's not going to explode or anything, right?"

"Wouldn't that be foolish," Slade chuckled sarcastically. "Why would I allow the bike to explode? I would be on it too. That's idiotic. Surely you aren't that stupid, boy."

The teen flushed bright red in anger. Of course he knew that, he was just…curious.

_Stupid…stupid Slade..._ Robin mentally stomped his foot and stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever." Robin snarled and hopped on to the bike. "I'm assuming you don't have any helmets" the boy stated rather than asked, glancing around the mostly empty room for the protective gear.

"You'd be right." The man chuckled, earning a glare from the boy behind him.

"What if we crash…?"

Slade revved up the engine and began making his way out of the small space.

"Well, at least _I_ wouldn't die." The man grinned back at the teen.

Robin sighed in annoyance, severely wanting to push Slade of the bike, just to test that theory out.

_______________

"Where are we going anyways?" Shouted Robin. The bike was swerving in and out of different roads, making it's way to the highway that the teen sometimes took his R-cycle out to.

"Secret."

Robin didn't like that answer at all.

They had been riding for the better part of twenty minutes now. Robin was hanging on to Slade's stomach for dear life. The man drove like a maniac. Although, the teen rather suspected the man was doing it on purpose. The boy was trying _very _hard not to notice the defined abs he felt or the way the mans body moved against his own when they turned corners.

Slade, on the other hand, was finding it increasing difficult to concentrate on the road in front of him. The teens small and fragile hands kept teasing the waistband of his jeans, squeezing at different intervals, running his hands along his stomach, resting his head against his back. Slade grunted when he felt Robin's breath through the material of his shirt.

They reached a stoplight and Robin was pushed, pressed fully up against Slade as the man made a rather sharp stop. The teen blushed faintly and released his death grip on the villain, moving backwards, as far as the bike would allow.

As they entered the highway, Robin wondering where they were going. He knew that Slade wasn't going to tell him, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his neck, making the hairs stand at attention.

The teen became ridged, the overwhelming feeling became irritating. His senses were on high alert. The bike continued weaving through different cars driving down the long road. But, Robin paid them no mind. He was busy scanning the scenery.

_What the fuck…_

"Slade?"

"I know." Slade snarled.

Robin continued glancing around the road. "How many and where?" The teen asked, unconsciously moving closer to the man in front of him.

Slade narrowed his eyes, staring straight ahead. The man picked up speed, taking off faster down the road, passing cars rapidly. This was a complication the man would have rather lived without.

"About twenty."

"Fuck." The teen cursed.

Robin whipped his head from left to right, trying to get a glance at what was following them. The teen senses seemed to go haywire as what ever was following them got closer and closer.

The ground under the bike began to shake. Robin felt the bike loose control before it swerved towards a ditch and, picking up speed again, pushed out and onto the road again.

_That was close…_ Robin mentally sighed. Thanking the heaven's that Slade was a good driver.

The ground continued to shake and the bike made it's way forward. The pavement began to break open into different sections, causing cars to spin out of control and hit one another.

The teen stared in horror as people shouted, cars collided, and fire ensued. But there was nothing he could do about it. Robin felt the bike rush past all the damage, trying to outrun the asphalt that was seemingly trying to consume the pair on the motorcycle.

There was a hissing sound and Robin glanced backwards. His eyes widened and he stared in shock. There were about twenty horse-like men following behind them, outwardly floating above all the rubble, and closing in on the pair. Each of the horsemen had glowing swords clutched in their hands and the first row of men shouted something and a rather large blast of energy was heading their way.

"Slade!" The teen shouted, just as the blast closed in. The man manoeuvred the bike to hit a piece of pavement that had been pulled up and looked like a rock-made ramp. He flew off the makeshift ramp and into the air before the blast could hit.

They flew through the air and hit the asphalt again, swerving to the side before managing to gain balance.

Robin growled low in his throat and gripped at Slade's arms, managing to stand up on the bike and turn around so that he was facing the enemies that seemed to be closer than before.

The teen placed his right hand into his shoe, the other hand placed firmly onto Slade's shoulder for support so he didn't fall off. The wind blew the teen's hair backwards as they sped down the road.

"I'm gonna see if I can hit some of them." Robin explained to Slade, showing the man the six bird-a-rangs that he held in his right palm. The man nodded his head and turned back to the road and continued driving, trying to find a different path that didn't involve destroyed pavement.

Robin threw the first bird-a-rang, hitting a target spot on, but another took it's place, poised and ready to fire another blast at the pair. Another blast charged forward, the green glow shinned brightly in the boy's glasses. Slade made a sharp turn off the highway and into a forest that was adjacent to the road.

Robin breathed harshly, trying to keep steady as the ground was full of trees, roots, and unravelled gravel. The horsemen followed and the teen threw another bird-a-rang, hitting one of the men, and ricocheting towards another one. Robin watched as both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The bike continued it's hasty departure, flying through trees and bushes, farther and farther into the forest. Robin tried desperately to hold on to Slade and destroy the horsemen at the same time. It was _a lot_ easier said than done.

After the teen had finished throwing his last bird-a-rang, Robin turned around and gripped Slade with both hands.

"You wouldn't happen to have any hidden weapons on you?" Robin shouted, the wind made it almost impossible to hear what was being said. Fortunately, Slade was able to, and nodded his head.

The man pressed a button on the handle of the bike bars, a small compartment opened up and Robin saw a few different weapons.

There was another green blast of energy and this time it hit the side of the bike, making them smash into a tree, flipping the motorcycle over in the process. Robin yelled, gripping onto Slade harder. Neither knew how they managed it, but they ended up right-side up, and driving down a steep hill.

The boy breathed out a sigh of relief and turned towards Slade, reaching over him to the weapons. The blast had knocked all but one of the weapons from the bike, a small metal ball.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Robin shrieked angrily. He placed the mechanical ball into his hand. The boy examined the orb, remembering that back during his apprentice training he had been required to use these.

_I hope I still remember…_

Slade pressed another button on the bike, this time under the bike bars. Robin got back into place and was surprised to see that none of the horsemen were following them down the hill.

The button the villain had pressed turned out to be a set of headlights. It was getting increasingly harder to see where they were going.

"They're gone!" Robin yelled over the noise. Slade turned briefly to see for himself. Finding that the horsemen were, indeed, not following them anymore. The man turned the bike down another narrow path. He had a pretty good assumption that they hadn't seen the last of their little _friends._

They continued through the forest, Robin ready to attack at a moments notice. Five minutes later, the pair came to a paved road and switch onto it. They continued down it, not really sure where they were. It was too dark to see any signs and neither had a GPS on them.

"It just figures…" Robin began ranting.

Suddenly there was another green blast from the side, the pair missed it by an inch, speeding down the road. Robin was beginning to become extremely angry.

"Wait until we've gotten far enough away, then throw the bomb, it should disintegrate the entire lot of them. Wait for my signal." Slade commanded loudly. The roar of the engine going full speed could be heard. Robin nodded and readied the bomb, pressing it down into his fist.

The horsemen continued their pursuit, occasionally throwing blasts of energy at the two. Slade seemed to operate the motorcycle efficiently, not allowing the enemies to hit the bike again. Robin continued waiting for his cue to throw the bomb.

The one-eyed villain narrowed his eyes and after turning a rather sharp corner, he yelled his signal, informing Robin that it was time.

The teen snarled in rage and chucked the bomb so hard, it exploded on impact, destroying everyone of the horsemen.

Slade finally recognized a piece of scenery, knowing that they were only minutes away from Jump City.

Robin sighed heavily and dropped back into the seat, clutching at Slade's waist. The man continued at the pace they were going.

Robin glanced back over his shoulder at the debris, blinking slightly.

_What on Earth just happened?_

_____________________

**A/N:** *evil laugh* I know. I'm mean. I ruined poor Robin and Slade's date with nasty evil minions attacking them. But don't worry. You'll get your yummy slash and witty babbling, I just needed to get the actual plot out there. I hope your enjoying the story thus far. I'll gladly take any suggestions you might have, or story ideas!

Love Jayto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **This chapter is short, but I needed to get this pointless crap out of the way, so that I could focus on my next chapter, the second date. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I really appreciate your reviews. SladinForever, what would I do without you! Thanks so much. And Ray, you just might be surprised at why this person is after Robin. Hehehe.

On with the chapter!

_________________

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat comfortably on the living room couch, watching the television, finally settling on an Anime show they both agreed on. Raven sat at the other end of the couch, quietly reading a novel, while Starfire was cooking something, hopefully edible, in the kitchen.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!" A woman was now staring down at the teens, sitting in a news room, with a huge screen behind her.

"What?" Beast Boy shouted, angry that his program had been cut off.

"Just moments ago, a high speed pursuit was underway." It showed a clip of the highway that was destroyed, cars flung in random directions, sitting in ditchs or halfway across other roads, firemen hosed down flaming cars, and car parts were being towed and moved from the area.

"Dozens of Horse-like men rampaged through this area, victims completely unaware, as the mass of men stormed the vicinity, apparently in pursuit of our very own, Robin, of the Teen Titans." The woman continued to explain. The screen changed to a different scene, a camera had captured Robin and Slade, the moment before they had changed course to the forest.

All four mouths dropped in awe as they watched the scene unfold.

"Fortunately, the Boy Wonder was able to defeat the men, but we're advising citizens to stay clear of this area until further notice. The damage is extensive and we haven't received word from the police or the Titan himself, for the cause of such a rampage. Fortunately, no one was killed, and only three are injured."

The screen continued to show footage of the battle that took place between the horsemen, Slade and Robin. The other Titans looked on in shock. But not for the reasons everyone else was. The team knew that Robin was able to handle himself against a few enemies, that was a given. He wasn't called the Boy Wonder for nothing.

Cyborg clicked a few buttons on the remote and the screen became larger and each Titan's suspicious were confirmed. The image spoke louder than words, however, for no Titan could speak.

That was definitely Slade operating that motorcycle.

Cyborg was the first to recover, he pressed another button and a black screen came into view. The half-man glanced back at the others and nodded his head once.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled. "Come in Robin." He shouted into a small microphone, the screen blinked and everyone could see the Boy Wonder himself. He looked a little beat up, but other than that, he looked alright.

There were collective sighs of relief from each of the Titan member.

___________

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked Slade once they had made it safely back to Jump City and parked the bike across from a local deli that wasn't too far from the Titan's Tower.

"I'm not sure." Slade replied, pushing off the bike and inspecting the damage. The man sighed in annoyance at the semi-destroyed motorcycle.

_I just bought that bike too_…Slade mentally counted to ten, there was a very good chance that someone was about to die.

"It didn't even make any sense!" Robin began ranting. "The attack wasn't organized. There was no ring leader."

Slade simply ignored the teen for the moment to continued running a diagnostic for the repairs that would be needed for the bike.

"Are you even listening to me!" The teen snarled, three minutes later when the villain had yet to respond. "We almost died! Not to mention…"

"Be _silent_." Slade hissed, cutting off another ridiculous slew of words from the boy. Robin clenched his teeth together.

The teen huffed angrily. "Do _not_ tell me what to do."

"I told you to be silent." Slade snarled, sauntering towards Robin with an intent to permanently shut the boy up.

The teen fell into a defensive stance, just as angry, ready to fight the man if need be.

Slade got right in Robin's face, staring down at the teen, not at all happy about the situation. Robin glared back, seething from the inside out.

You could practically feel the sizzling energy from the two.

"_Robin…" _came the crackled voice of Cyborg. It broke the tension between the two, "_Come in Robin!" _Robin turned away from Slade, removing the sunglasses from his face, to glance into the small screened frame of his friend.

"What!" Robin ground out, glancing to each face he saw in the small screen.

"Are you alright man? That attack is all over the news, the highway is a wreck." Cyborg, (not at all taken back by their leaders attitude, because if he thought about it, he'd feel the same way), pressed the teen for information.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, dude? That looked messy." Beast Boy asked, his eye's dulled and concerned.

"The baddies have been defeated, yes?" Starfire inquired, glancing at each of her friends, worry sparkling in her green orb's.

Robin felt a little bit better when he saw Starfire.

"I'm alright Star. I think I might call it a night though, I'll probably be home soon." Robin stated, glancing over at Slade who was leaning against a brick wall, arm's crossed, gazing at the teen.

"I've got to go…" Robin began only to be cut off by Raven's monotonous voice.

"Slade was the winner." She indicated.

Robin nodded, not really knowing how to answer that question. The others seemed to wait for him to respond, but the teen didn't really feel they needed an explanation. Slade was his date, nothing more to it than that.

He promptly shut the communicator off and replaced the sunglasses onto his face, covering his mask once more.

"Look Slade…" The teen trailed off, turned around to face the man. He gasped softly as Slade was within inches of him, a piercing dull grey eye staring intently into his masked one's.

"What…?"

"You know what this means, don't you Robin?" There was that tone again. Robin gulped a large lump that had formed in his throat. Why did Slade have to have a voice that could be so seducing that, even when he was shouting, sounded sexy? It just didn't seem fair.

"I…huh?" Robin replied intelligently, completely caught off guard.

Slade learned forward until his breath could be felt on the teen's left ear. Robin shuddered and mentally cursed himself for his body's reactions. If the teen was in a better state of mind, he'd probably reprimand himself for his weakness. That didn't mean, hours from now, when this was all over, that he wouldn't smash a few punching bags in anger.

"That since our date was so rudely interrupted, you still owe me three. I'll be looking forward to Wednesday Robin, meet me at Peer 17, five pm. I'll be waiting, my precious bird."

The teen nodded his head softly, wishing that the man's lips were somewhere else at the moment. Slade grinned and drew his lip's over the boy's cheek, lightly touching the flesh there. Robin closed his eye's, holding his breath.

When the teen opened his orb's, the one-eyed man was gone, along with the semi-destroyed bike.

Robin blinked, coming up from his Slade-induced high.

"Huh…"

____________

After a very long explanation to his team mate's, Robin made his way towards his bedroom. It was, after all, fifteen minutes past twelve, and the boy hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days.

The teen looked forward to shedding his clothes and passing out after a long day.

But the thoughts of the attack kept nagging at him. Why were they after them? It didn't seem like it was connected to any of the normal villains the teen encountered on a weekly bases. None of the criminals his team dealt with had horse-like minions.

_Plus, _Robin reminisced, shedding his clothing and taking off the sunglasses, placing them on a small nightstand, _the attack seemed way too random and unprepared. The attack patterns lacked talent…they lacked training. It was as if someone had a temper tantrum and threw some random things._

Despite the teen's insomniac nature and ability to take any given lead or idea and run with it until the early hours of the morning. Robin decided that he was in fact, too tired to give a damn, and wanted to sleep. He would think about the crazy horsemen tomorrow, along with another psychopathic villain that will remain nameless.

_Stupid Slade… _Robin mused, finally laying down in bed, and drifting off to sleep.

_______________

Slade entered his lair, wondering for a moment if he would see any annoying thieves around and be able to take his anger out on them.

Sadly, Red didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

The one-eyed man sighed and continued through his home. It was unfortunate that his date with Robin had ended the way it did. It irritated the man to no end that someone was intentionally messing with the villain.

Slade didn't like being played with. He didn't like when things didn't go according to plan. And he certainly didn't like the fact that his time with his bird had been cut short, by a few idiotic ponies, that didn't seem to understand the concept of _fuck off_.

_Rest assured, I will find out who did this, and present them with a horrible and unforgettable death…._

There was an evil chuckle and the gears to Slade's lair spun, turned, and cranked as the man began his task at hand.

Whether it was planning his next date or the demise of a _very_ unlucky soul, we don't really know.

____________

A/N: Yeah…this chapter was very short, and for that I am sorry. But, I promise that the next chapter will be longer, funnier, and perhaps…Sladin-er (even though that isn't a word XD). I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!

Love

Jayto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Don't hate me. I know I promised that this chapter would be the second date, but I ended up coming up with _this _instead, because I had a huge idea come to me. But, promise, the next chapter will be the second date. I just had to create this type of feel, the…well you'll all see what I mean. Its crucial for the story to flow in the direction I want. But, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I love the reviews, and a big thank you to SladinForever who is picking up errors that I make. I did promise a longer chapter, I hope this will suffice.

________________

"Ah yeah!" Cyborg gleefully shouted, his fingers moving a mile-a-minute on a game controlled, his butt planted firmly on the couch in the living room.

Beast Boy growled in response, his own fingers flying over different combinations and keys on his game controller. There was _no way _Cyborg was going to beat him this time. The changeling stood up abruptly, somehow thinking this would allow him better game play.

Cyborg smirked and continued pressing keys, his ninja man on the screen jumping into the air and kicking at Beast Boy's own cat-like creature.

"No way dude! I'm so gonna win!" The cat creature on the screen did some random hiss action and a powerful blast came from it's mouth. Cyborg only smiled and made his character jump, produce a sword, and cut off the changeling's characters head.

A big 'K.O' in blood red letters graced the screen, indicting a Knock Out and Beast Boy sagged back to the couch, sighing dramatically and glaring at the half-man next to him.

"So not fair." Beast Boy mumbled, chucking his game controller onto the coffee table, giving up in defeat. Cyborg chuckled and ruffled the changeling's hair, getting a rather nasty look in the process.

"S'all right BB, that's only 20 games I've beaten ya at. No sweat!" The half-robot teased. Beast Boy 'humph' and jumped over the couch and headed to the refrigerator, intent on getting some grub. Preferably something without meat and not alien-made. Beast Boy wasn't picky, unless it came to animal by products, but even he wouldn't dare touch anything that Starfire made. Food shouldn't move anyways…

"Glorious mornings friends!" Starfire's voice echoed around the space, causing both boys to smile.

"Hey Star!" Beast Boy grinned, deciding on some leftover pizza. Cyborg busied himself with making his precious waffles in the waffle iron. Starfire smiled brightly and flew over towards the window, her smile becoming brighter once she saw the beautiful summers day.

Raven was next to join the group, walking into the room, hood removed from her head, expression passive. She made her way towards the refrigerator that Beast Boy had forgotten to close and used her powers to grab an apple and close the door. Starfire flew back towards them and hovered over a chair, reaching for the mustard that Cyborg had conveniently taken out of the fridge for her.

"Anyone seen Robin? It's almost noon. He's usually up before any of us." Cyborg spoke up, pouring an unnecessary amount of syrup and whip cream on his breakfast.

Raven made a face at the half-man's choice of food and sat down at one of the chairs.

"I haven't." She replied, biting into her apple.

"Me either!" Beast Boy chimed in, parking his butt next to Raven, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before digging in to his pizza.

As the four sat at the counter, eating their food, thoughts about the night before were strolling through each others mind.

"We need to talk about what happened." Raven stated.

Everyone nodded.

"Not only do we have this attack to worry about, because I doubt that is the end of them, we also have Slade to worry about." Raven continued, staring down at each of the team, informing them that it was time to get serious.

"Shouldn't we wait for Robin? He'd want to hear this too, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, surely Robin would know information about the horsemen that would benefit us." Starfire suggested.

"Robin's not here." Raven said dryly.

"Yeah, besides, we all know what Robin's like. If we leak that there might be a threat, he'll take it and run and none of us will see him for days." Cyborg explained, finishing the last of his waffles.

"Exactly." The Goth said.

"So…" the changeling began. "Slade was the winner."

"Yeah. I don't think we really expected anything less. The man is obsessed after all." Raven explained.

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy shouted. "Slade is out to get Robin, we all know that! Do we fight? Run away? Maybe Slade is trying to sway him to the dark side, become evil, and then…dude…he'd become a vampire, he'd suck all our blood, draining our souls, devouring…" The changeling's dramatic explanation was cut short when Raven smacked him on the head.

"Vampire's aside." Cyborg glared, glancing around at everyone. "What if Slade is after Robin again?"

"Robin will not be taken!" Starfire slammed her fists onto the counter top, her eyes glowing bright green, a scowl on her face.

"Calm down." Raven said coldly. "I don't think Slade is in this to capture Robin. I'm sure Robin realized that last night as well, otherwise he would have contacted us. However, I don't know what his real intention is."

Starfire's eyes finally returned to normal as Raven reassured them all.

"Maybe he just really likes Robin and wanted to take him out without all the complications." Beast Boy asked hopefully.

Everyone gave him calculated look.

"This is Slade we're talking about guys. He never does anything without some sort of motive." Cyborg snorted, effectively cutting down the changeling's idea.

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" Starfire asked anxiously. Her green orbs were pushed into confusion and worry for their leader.

"We wait and be ready, for whatever he has planned." Raven stated, throwing her apple core in the garbage can by the counter.

"Alright. So, what about those things that attacked Robin last night?" The half-man mumbled, beginning to clean the dishes that seemed to be pilling up. It was always better to do something while they had these types of conversations. It made him relax more.

"Well, from what we saw, they didn't seem to be from any of the villains that we've dealt with in the past." Raven shrugged.

"Do you think maybe Slade sent them?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Those things looked and acted stupid. I doubt it was him." Cyborg, yet again, squished the changeling's idea, flicking water on the boy.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled, morphing into a squid and spraying the half-robot with ink. Cyborg yelled and took the sprayer off the sink and water began getting everywhere in his attempts to hit the changeling.

Starfire laughed in glee as water hit her face, but Raven began to get irritated.

"Enough!" The Goth leered, using her powers to stop the onslaught of water.

Both boys stared at her, apology written on their faces, although not without some small amount of satisfaction that she had gotten wet too.

"Robin could have been killed." She snarled.

Everyone became silent, remembering that the situation was a lot more serious than they had wanted to believe.

"But Robin was able to get away." Starfire tried.

"But that doesn't mean he will again. I have no doubt in my mind that they will strike again." Raven declared, no one missing how annoyed she was.

The others took time to think about this. The Goth had a point. Even if Robin was able to handle himself in any situation, that didn't mean that one time, maybe soon, he wouldn't slip up.

"We need to form a plan." Raven muttered.

The others could only nod.

_________________

Robin's fist pounded back and forth into a rather large punching bag. There was techno music blasting from some system that Cyborg had placed in there to make training more fun. The teen had to admit that it was a lot easier to train without having to listen to his own breathing.

But, at the moment, Robin was angry, annoyed, and well, overall pissed. He imagined that the punching bag was some random criminal's face, preferably one he disliked very much, and relentlessly pounding his fists into it. It made him feel better. Although, he was rather upset the bag couldn't talk or fight back.

Robin's defined muscles flexed, he had long ago taken off his shirt, and threw it on the floor. Sweat was pouring down his muscles, a permanent frown on his features, teeth clenched.

The teen began to tire of that simple action and began to allow his feet to work off his aggression. Fists and kicks flew towards the bag in blurred motions. Robin snarled out something foul and the bag gave way under a particularly hard kick, flying through the air and into the wall twenty feet away. The teen tensed slightly, cursing at himself for his ridiculous actions.

_Cy is going to kill me, he told me not to destroy anymore of the bags. _

But, Robin could help himself. He was just so angry and frustrated. It had been bad enough allowing Slade to take advantage of him, to sway him to actually going on the date…but, Robin felt he had crossed a line when he began to enjoy it, with _Slade_ nonetheless. It was _wrong_. He was supposed to be dating his arch foe or responding to provocative lingering touches and spoken words. He was Robin for fuck sake. Sworn to protect all those in need. The ward and ex-partner to Batman. Protector of Jump City from deranged criminals such as Slade.

_**Especially**__ deranged criminals like Slade_, Robin thought viciously.

He hadn't been able to help it though. He had never denied that Slade was attractive, but he had never been put in a situation where he felt the full blown effect of the man. Sure, there were small double meanings and a few lingering touches, but otherwise, the man kept his distance. Not like last night though.

Robin began running on the treadmill now, the music still blaring in the background.

Robin cursed his idiotic teenage hormones. He wasn't supposed to feel all hot and bothered by Slade. He wasn't supposed to feel flustered and unable to form coherent sentences when the man touched him intimately.

_I was giddy like a god damned schoolgirl_, Robin thought miserably.

He had been, in all sense of the word, putty in the man's hands. It was utterly embarrassing and annoying. Robin sped up on the treadmill, his body demanding him to stop, but his mind punishing him for his weakness, his mess up, his _fuck_ up.

The teen knew, somewhere, that Slade had an ulterior motive for why he was doing this. There was no way the man cared about some children who didn't have a home. The man never did anything without being compensated, benefiting from every action he performed. Robin had no doubt in his mind that there was some reason Slade decided to pursue this little hobby.

_But the question is, what? _

The treadmill speeding up was his only answer, unfortunately.

But the teen had made a decision. He was going to ignore the teasing touches, the goading sexual advances. He would not allow himself to be weak again, especially in front of the enemy. He would be strong and fight the little voice in the back of his head, telling him he had every right to want to fuck the villain. He would ignore his own bodily reactions and he would ignore Slade.

They didn't call him the Boy fucking Wonder for nothing.

"Fuck!"

_________________

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, floating up towards the teen who had just entered the living room, sweat dripping from every possible place on his body, hair mattered to his face, his mask slightly slanted, shirt still off, but a towel around his neck.

"Hey Star" Robin scowled, but Starfire knew, not because of her greeting.

"Good workout, man?" Cyborg asked, throwing him a bottle of water.

Robin caught the offered liquid with a grateful smile and glanced around at his team. They looked to have been in a big discussion.

"Yeah. But…uhhh…I kind of destroyed one of the punching bags, again. I'm sorry." Robin smiled sheepishly, feeling a little bit better once he saw his friends.

Cyborg made something between a hiss and a chuckle.

"Ah man!"

"So, what's got your knickers in a twist, its Slade right?" Beast Boy asked, not realizing how dirty that had sounded to Robin, Cyborg and Raven. Starfire was still innocent and merely smiled in glee, glad to have her beloved leader join them.

"We need to form a plan." Raven cut in, before Robin had time to answer. Slade was a sore spot with the boy and everyone, apparently not Beast Boy at the moment, knew not to provoke him. It was like a wild animal, and judging by the sweet dripping off the boy and on to the floor, the animal had been awoken too soon and was lashing out. She really didn't want to look at the state that the gym was in...

"A plan?" Robin muttered, downing the bottle of water in one go.

"Yes, when you were attacked. We need to form a plan, in case they might get the idea to come back." Raven replied seriously.

Robin nodded his head.

"I've already decided to take more weapons this time, when I meet up with…Slade." Robin said the last part a bit hesitantly, not sure whether he was angry about the next upcoming date or not.

Cyborg cast Raven a look and she nodded her head.

"We'll be on standby." Raven informed him.

Robin blinked behind his mask. Standby? Wasn't that code for…

"You're going to follow me?" Robin shouted, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah man, that way if trouble appears, we'll take care of it." Cyborg explained calmly, noticing how tense Robin had gotten.

"I took care of them just fine, without much weapons, might I add. Are you sure this isn't just some ploy to follow me and Slade?" Robin snapped, rather harshly.

His team, though, we rather used to this side of Robin.

"You're obsession with the man…" Raven began, testily.

"I don't have an obsession!" Robin snarled, slamming his fists onto the counter top. It cracked under the pressure and Cyborg hoped that it didn't break. That would be one more thing he had to fix. At the rate this conversation was going, however, the half-man felt there would be a lot more things to repair by the end of it.

"Robin, we do not wish you to be harmed. We're merely suggesting that we follow so that you will not…" Starfire tried, only getting an angry glare from the teen leader.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm perfectly capable of handling some villains. I damn well know I can handle Slade. I don't need to be watched like…like some child!" Robin bit out through clenched teeth.

"Well, your acting like one!" Raven shouted, very out-of-character for her.

Robin and Raven began arguing back and forth, the others watching on helplessly.

"Uh guys?" Beast Boy tried to interrupt them, but none of them were listening. There was a small sound in the background of the arguing team members, and no one, but the changeling, paid any attention to it.

"Guys?" Beast Boy yelled a bit louder, desperately trying to get their attention.

"…You try doing all that work!" Robin was full blown out yelling now.

"Don't you dare play that card!" Raven yelled back, finally standing up to Robin, feeling that he was crossing a line that he shouldn't.

"Guys!"

"WHAT?" Raven and Robin yelled.

"Look!" Beast Boy pointed to the screen on the T.V, all the while moving to hide behind Cyborg for protection.

"Quite the little argument." A voice from the television spoke, all eyes turning towards it.

"Slade!" Robin snarled out, becoming even angrier.

"Why hello to you too Robin. Having fun?" Slade smiled behind his mask, which was covering his mouth once again.

"Oh tones!" The teen leader replied sarcastically, making a face.

"As much as I love your quick tongue, I thought to inform you that I am moving our date to tonight instead of tomorrow." Slade snorted,

"What? Why?" Robin glared, missing the fact that he hadn't objected to another date, just asked why.

"Previous engagements have come to my attention and I will be unavailable to attend tomorrow." Slade explained.

Robin muttered darkly under his breath.

"Five pm, same place." The communication was cut and Slade disappeared.

The earlier tension between everyone dissipated and the team members fell into silence.

"Look," Robin piped up a few minutes later. "Raven, I am sorry for lashing out at you. But I don't need a babysitter. I will call if anything happens that I am unable to handle, for whatever reason."

The teen leader spoke mostly to Raven, but the others nodded as well.

"I hope, for your sake, you know what your getting into." Raven dryly replied. Robin gave a short nod and left to go to his room.

The tension in the room seemed to completely fade once the boy had left the area. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire all let out breaths of air once the teen had left.

Raven, on the other hand, stared after Robin once he left. There was a certain knowing look in her orbs.

And it wasn't a pleasant one.

___________________

**A/N: **Yeah. A lot of conflicting emotions in this chapter, but it was necessary for the plot to go the way that I wanted it to. I hope I didn't give too much away to what I have planned. But, if I did, shhhh. It's a surprise. But I think I hid it well. Anyways, I hope the chapter went well with all of you. I look forward to posting the next one, probably Wednesday at the latest Thursday.

Love

Jayto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **I'm happy to say that no one has yet to uncover my evil plan. Makes me very happy to learn this, because it means that I'm doing something right, for once. Yes, I know I said I would update on Wednesday, which is four days away, but I thought I should celebrate.

What am I celebrating? Well, that is a very good question, indeed. I am celebrating reading one of my **new** favourite stories called:

**Death Changes You **, by **SladinForever**

Go read it! It's amazing. I absolutely was taken with it and cannot wait until the next update. GO READ! And I might just update on Wednesday, with another chapter. Might have some Sladin in it ^_~.

But yes, thank you all for the lovely reviews. Please enjoy this early chapter.

____________________

"So, where are we headed anyways?" Robin asked, later that evening after meeting up with Slade.

"Where would you like to go?" Slade inquired, giving the boy a once over with his eye. Robin had decided on a simple dark green, long-sleeved shirt, with black jeans and black sneakers. His weapons were more noticeable on his body, but the utility belt he wore was black as well, not really drawing attention to itself.

"Your actually giving me a choice?" The teen gaped.

"No."

"Then why did you ask!" Robin shouted, clenching his fists together. So far, the date was beginning to take a turn for the worse, especially considering that the boy had already been in a foul mood. This just seemed to fuel the fire.

"Thought it would be polite." Slade grinned, which Robin could see because he wore the same mask as before. Only this time, that man choose a pair of blue jeans, black shirt that seem to fit every defined muscle the villain had, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Robin snorted but said nothing, not really in the mood to speak anyways. Slade led them down the Pier, before the teen began to become curious again. Damn Slade for keeping information from him. He could very well be walking into a trap!

The villain couldn't help but be amused at the boy's predicament. Robin really needed to learn patience.

"You never did tell me." Slade smirked, not really expecting the boy to remember what he was talking about.

Robin glared at the back of Slade's head as they continued walking along the Pier. The air was warm but there was a chill in the air and the teen was suddenly glad he had worn a long sleeved shirt.

"It's orange." The teen admitted sheepishly, hoping the mad-man wouldn't bring up any unwanted subjects.

"Oh really?" Slade pressed. "Orange, did you say?"

"Yes! Leave it at that!" Robin blushed, turning away.

Slade couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. What an amusing turn of events. Of course, Robin could have lied and said his favourite color was something else, but the fact that he outright admitted to liking the color orange told Slade that the teen wasn't one for lying.

Robin muttered darkly under his breath, thinking of different ways to kill the mad-man, some involving forks,, hypothetically speaking of course.

As they reached the streets, Slade turned a corner and began another route, followed by a reluctant Robin.

"Why can't we take the bike? I don't feel like walking." Robin mumbled, getting sick of trailing behind the man and was now walking side-by-side with him. The villain glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye, noticing he didn't have the sunglasses on this time. Another glance down and Slade could see the Titans communicator in his left back pocket.

"It's still being repaired." The man replied casually.

Robin groaned.

"Some super villain you are." Robin said sarcastically. "Can't even fix a bike."

Slade narrowed his eye, but there was a bit of amusement in his orb.

"I could carry you, if you wished." Slade smirked, leering down at Robin.

"No thanks." Robin blushed, effectively shutting up that argument.

"I thought you didn't want to walk. Changed your mind?"

"No, but I just realized your fat ass needs some slimming down. Don't think I didn't notice those extra deserts at dinner last night." Robin smirked.

Slade growled.

"Better be careful or I might have to partake in some _other_ exercises to slim down my 'fat ass' as you called it."

Robin blushed again, cursing the man in his mind.

________________

When the pair had finally reached their destination, Robin's eye positively shone with delight. It had been years since he had been to one of these or being kept from it, considering he hadn't had the time.

"A carnival?" Robin asked dryly, trying to hide the excitement from his voice. He didn't want Slade to know that he might actual enjoy their date.

"Yes. I thought it would be an interesting experience." Slade explained, paying for their bracelets that allowed them to go on any rides that they wanted. The park seemed almost empty, which was a bit surprising because it was only 5:15pm and this would be prime time for all the working class to bring their children down to enjoy the rides and entertainment.

"Where is everyone?" Robin asked, glancing around looking for any sign of life.

"I believe in that tent over there, a show perhaps?" Slade mused, beginning to walk over to the enormous tent. It was decorated with balloons and ribbons and looked big enough to hold over a thousand people.

As the two entered, there were, indeed, many people inside. The stands were mostly full, but the two picked a seat near the front, waiting for the entertainment to start.

Soon the lights had dimmed and a man wearing a ringmasters costume came jumping out and addressed the audience.

"Welcome!" The man said dramatically, the light flickering for a moment. "Prepare to be amazed, as some of worlds most crazy and dare devilled people astound you with their performances of wonder and amazement."

The crowd cheered, excited for the show that would soon begin. The man jumped onto a small round platform in the middle of the ring.

"Witness the daring act from Bobbin as he puts his head in a lions mouth." The man was egging on the group, getting them riled up as a very tall and muscular man stepped out and brought a cage with him. Bobbin looked around and motioned with his hands to the cage lock, before taking out a key and opening it.

The lion came to life and snarled angrily as Bobbin stepped into the cage. There was silence all around the room, and even Robin felt himself become a bit interested as the man grabbed hold of the growling animal.

Bobbin gripped the lion's mouth with his hands and opened it, all the while the lion kept snarling in rage. The man stuck his head in as far as it would go and someone in the audience screamed.

Bobbin then made a huge show of taking his hands off the lions mouth and releasing it from his clutches. There were gasps from all around as the lion closed it's mouth around the man's head.

But just as quickly as it happened, the act disappeared in a puff of smoke and another took it's place. Almost as if by magic, making the audience squeal with glee.

Robin's smiled widely. Beginning to enjoy himself after the third act had finished, ten minutes later. Slade continued to glance down at the boy, finding him far more interesting than the bogus act in front of him. Especially the way the boy seemed to light up with glee whenever the actors did something dangerous.

Even with the boy's mask covering his eyes, Slade could tell the teen was enjoying every moment of the performances.

"And now," the ringmaster yelled, after the last act had finished. "For our next performance, we'd like to introduce the dynamic duo, Don and Sherry."

The lights dimmed and there was one bright one, circling the room before it made a show of moving up towards the ceiling. It revealed a man and woman in blue performer costumes, holding onto a metal bar attached to rope that was attached to the ceiling, ready to perform a trapeze act. The woman was standing on a pole on the opposite side of the room, while the man was on the other side.

They waved to the audience as a large net was lowered underneath them. There were at least ten stories up in the air and it was a long way down.

Robin felt something tighten in his chest, a familiar sensation coursing through his body as he watched the two performers get ready to start their trick. But for some reason he couldn't place the feeling, it just felt oddly familiar to him. As if something was trying to break through to the surface and warn him.

But, he paid no mind, intrigued by the two people.

As the man grinned to his partner and pulled back with the bar, he ran and jumped, hanging on to the bar and flew through air. He swung back and forth for a few moments before he moved upside down, his feet wound around the bar, hands outstretched, still swinging.

And suddenly, as the woman ran with her own bar, gliding through the air, letting go and grasping the man's hand in her own, while they swung together, performing odd tricks, Robin realized why everything looked so familiar.

Pictures danced before his eyes, a fleeting womanly smile, a thud, flashes of people, screams of horror, flashing lights from cameras and ambulances, a funeral, a gravesite, a brand new home…

It was as he was reliving the moment when…when…

"Are you alright?" Slade asked, noticing that the boy had begun to hyperventilate. Robin couldn't answer, only clutch to his head, as the performance continued. Slade stared incredulously at the boy who seemed to be slowly shutting down. He heard the dry sobs from the teen, the tense and shaking shoulders, the slowly depleting air supply.

Then Slade understood, Robin must be having a panic attack.

The villain quickly picked up the boy and rushed him from the tent, searching around for any type of even remotely private place he could take the boy and allow him to calm down.

"Robin!" Slade half-shouted, finally placing the teen onto a bench that seemed to be away from everything else.

"I…I….and…" the breath seemed to have left him.

"Listen to me Robin. You are having a panic attack. I need you to concentrate on breathing, listen to my voice, take slow _deep_ breaths, that's right, in….out…in…out…good Robin." Slade instructed, seeing the boy beginning to calm down.

Robin hiccupped and felt a few tears leave his eyes, but felt his body stop shivering. He desperately clutched at Slade, not wanting to let go, having no one else to turn to. The man made him feel safe and right now, Robin wanted to feel safe.

"Robin?"

"Y..yeah?" Robin responded weakly.

Slade stared at the boy who seemed so small. The teen looked like a boy, curled up from having a bad nightmare, seeking protection from anyone willing to give it.

There was a small twinge in Slade's chest, but he ignored it, focusing on the boy clinging to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so…" Robin said, sounding tired and strained. Slade lifted his thumb and wiped the few tears that had leaked from his face, trailing his finger over his cheek.

"Want to talk about it?" Slade asked in an uncharacteristic show of affection. Robin sniffed and hiccupped again, but shook his head no.

"I…I can't…its…"

"I understand." Slade said, intending to pry into this matter later.

Robin looked up and Slade could practically feel the pain coming off the boy. His mask was not able to hide his emotions this time.

"I'm sorry. That was foolish." Robin stated, trying to get under control. He couldn't believe that he had lost control of his emotions like that, in front of his arch enemy of all people.

He thought he had forgotten that awful time, pushed the memory into a sealed box in the back of his mind, to never relive it. But the performance…the people…the outfits…It had all reminded him of a time when he…when his par--

"Come." Slade cut into his thoughts, motioning with his hand to the exit of the carnival. Robin stood up, on somewhat wobbly legs, and followed close to Slade as they exited the fair.

"How about some coffee?" Slade suggested, moving towards the other side of the street where a coffee shop was located. Robin could only nod his head, wondering why he just didn't call off the date and go home.

______________

The pair had sat down after finally receiving their orders of black coffee for Slade and a cappuccino for Robin. The booth wasn't very large, but it was more to the back, allowing for a small amount of privacy.

"Do you have panic attacks often?" Slade inquired, his voice softer than usual, taking a sip of his drink.

"No…only when I think about my par-- uh I mean when I think of that memory." The teen replied, quickly catching himself.

Slade only nodded his head.

"I'm assuming it had something to do with the performance?" Slade asked, taking another sip of his coffee. Robin nodded his head, but refused to go any further. He did not feel like spilling one of his most treasured and secretive memories with a man who might be able to use it against him. No, Robin was _sure_ the man would be able to use such information against him. And would gladly do so too.

"Just…drop it, ok?" Robin spoke softly, running a spoon through his cappuccino, not really in the mood to drink it.

Slade was taken back by the way Robin was acting. Sure, panic attacks were not pleasant for anyone involved, but that didn't mean you had to become depressed over it. At least not to the extent of how Robin was acting, anyways.

As Robin continued to compose himself and become normal again. Slade's thought took a turn for the worst. He was curious now, to know what had caused such a horrible reaction that the teen lost all coherent thought. It was a mystery that Slade wanted to solve. Another piece to add to the puzzle that was Robin. He had to know. He wanted to know and what Slade wanted, he took. No ifs, ans, or buts.

"Robin…"

"No!" The teen snapped, glaring at the man in front of him.

"But…you've--" Slade tried again.

"I said drop it!" Robin half-shouted, returning to his former brazen glory. Slade smirked and eyed the boy thoughtfully.

"…You spilled your drink…"

_____________

A/N: Hahahaha! Sorry for the angst and the OOC Robin/Slade. Don't worry, things cheer up and _heat_ up, in the next chapter. You can count on that! ^_~. But, only if I get reviews! ^_^

Love

Jayto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I know this chapter is a little late, but I was having computer problems, but that's all fixed now so don't worry. This chapter made me laugh at a few parts while writing, so I hope you enjoy it.

And, if any of you have any ideas that you might want me to write drabbles about, be my guest and mention a few. Writing drabbles gives me time away from the story so I wont lose motivation to write it.

________________

Robin scowled and entered the men's bathroom, checking the stalls for a moment to see if anyone was in the bathroom. He then locked the bathroom door once the coast was clear, glanced around once more, and took off his pants. He then turned on the heat dryer located on the wall, and began to dry his pants, all the while a small blush flushing against his face.

The teen muttered darkly under his breath, glaring at the wall as if it was responsible for everything that had happened that day. It seemed his day was determined not to go right. It didn't make him feel any better that it seemed to be Slade witnessing it all. In fact, it made Robin feel self conscious, and he never felt self conscious. It wasn't even a word in his dictionary.

_Apparently it is now_…Robin thought miserably, continuing to dry his pants.

It unnerved the hero that Slade seemed to be minding his own business and not pressing matters or poking fun at his misery, to a certain extent, that is. It didn't make sense to the teen that Slade was being so…_unlike_ himself. He hadn't pressed the matter involving his panic attack…

_He seemed to take great pleasure in your little accident though…_A voice in Robin's head chuckled, staring at his now dried jeans.

Robin glared and put the jeans back on, walking over to the sink and staring at himself in the mirror. Why was Slade acting as he was? Robin was used to fighting the man, being blackmailed, and angry with him…But this was entirely different. It was as they two of them had stepped into a different dimension and Slade was less an asshole than usual. It was extremely unnerving. Slade was making him feel weird, more than customary. Robin found that he was, in a sense, _somewhat_, looking forward to going back out there and seeing Slade, waiting…just…waiting for him. As if the man were his boyfriend, patiently waiting for his love to return so they could continue their date.

Robin snorted at the thought. Slade probably didn't even know the words boyfriend, let alone the thoughts of actually placing that title to Robin. The man was probably cooking up some scene to get to him, probably another apprentice ploy. Who knew?

Besides, Robin wouldn't say he was _enjoying_ the time with the villain. By all standards, the teen would have much preferred going on dates with Mad Mod, Gizmo or even Kitten, before going on a date with Slade.

_Well, maybe not Kitten _Robin mused, unlocking the bathroom door, thankful that no one had seemed to need the washroom during his little escapade.

But, the teen wasn't in the mood to lock the man behind bars, and didn't that mean something all on its own? Besides, with Slade occupying himself with the teen, he didn't have time to try and 'take over the world'. Robin sighed. Slade continued to puzzle the boy. It was frustrating not knowing what lay beyond those crazed thoughts. What was Slade planning?

Robin wasn't too sure, but he was determined to find out. Before things turned…_ugly_. However, as Robin sauntered back to the booth, scowled pressed firmly on his face, he noticed the man follow him with his one visible eye, a rare and large smile gracing his features and suddenly…

Robin really wanted to test that boyfriend theory out.

___________________

"I see you have finally recovered." Slade muttered, giving the boy a once over, as he seated himself in the booth once again.

"Yeah, took forever to dry the pants." Robin replied, taking a drink of his Lukewarm cappuccino.

"Well, I hadn't been talking about the jeans." Slade smirked. "But that raises an interesting question. What were you doing in there that took so long?"

"I had to dry my pants….using the heat vent on the wall." Robin admitted rather sheepishly, taking a large gulp of his drink.

The teen could have swore he saw the man's eye flicker in some sort of emotion, but it was gone too quickly that he hadn't had the time to decipher the meaning to it. Besides, the look Slade was giving him was positively evil.

"You didn't think to invite me? I would have loved to enjoy the show."

"Too bad you missed it. There were a few _delicious_ looking men eyeing me once I took my jeans off." Robin grinned, pleasantly surprised and excited when Slade growled low in his throat. The sound sent a few shivers up the boy's spine.

"Don't worry Slade." Robin reassured when the man began to get up, probably intent on killing a few people. "There was no one in the bathroom and I locked the door. No need to get jealous."

Slade snorted.

"I was not jealous."

"Sure you weren't." Robin smiled, finishing off the rest of his drink, mentally chuckling when the man narrowed his eye, but sat back down nonetheless.

The teen grinned to himself, this whole, dating Slade thing could be fun. As long as the man didn't destroy anything, kill anyone, and…nooo, touchy. Robin had decided that his brain didn't think properly when the man did anything sexy, so, it had to keep its distance at _all_ times. The teen was sure he could do that. Keep Slade away from him, he was sure that he could do it.

He was sure…wasn't he?

______________

"I'm taking you home." Slade declared once they had left the Café.

"You are?" Robin asked, a bit stunned.

"Yes" the man said simply. Beginning to lead them in the direction of Titans Tower.

Robin felt a small disappointed voice in the back of his head, but pushed it away. It was probably for the best that he go home, especially with everything that seemed to go that day. The teen hadn't realized until then, that he had forgotten about his earlier complication at the Carnival. Slade had kept him distracted long enough to settle down and pick himself back up, something that Robin admitted he was grateful for. Another reason for Robin to question the villain's motives and why he was acting, well not exactly buddy buddy, but tolerant.

"What's this all about?" The teen asked, catching up to Slade. The man glanced down at his company.

"Contrary to popular belief, I cannot ready minds. You must be more specific." Slade smirked, managing to receive a glare in the process.

"You know damn well what I mean." Robin said accusingly.

"I do?" The man asked innocently, glad that the boy seemed to be over his little episode and was back to his questioning self.

"What's in this for you? I'm sure people don't just dish out a million dollars out of the goodness of their heart."

"What about Bruce Wayne?" Slade asked carefully.

Robin's masked eye's widen somewhat, slowing his steps down a bit.

"Bruce Wayne?" The teen asked hesitantly.

"You know, the billionaire player in Gotham City, runs a family owned company, sometimes takes in little …_orphans_?" Slade explained, glancing down at Robin for a conformation that he knew who he was talking about.

Robin was stunned, not really knowing what to say.

"Uh…yeah sure, I know who Bruce Wayne is…but…what does that have to do with anything?"

"He gives millions of dollars out of the 'goodness of his heart', as you put it. Why is it so unorthodox for me to do the same?" The man snorted.

Robin crossed his arms over his chest, now glad that they were heading home. It was getting a bit chilly and it seemed the atmosphere between the two had been taken down a few degrees. The teen bit the inside of his lip, trying to quell the panic in his heart.

_Calm down Robin, Bruce Wayne is a very wealthy and powerful man, everyone would know about him, especially someone like Slade…stop being paranoid._

"But, you're a criminal." Robin claimed, staring up at the man, not allowing any of his true feelings to come forth.

"So?" Slade shrugged.

"What do you mean so?" Robin suddenly shouted, making a few people glance their way. "You steal, hurt, and kill people and you want me to believe that you would give a million dollars to help rebuild an orphaninch? What do you take me for, stupid?"

"Well…"Slade began amused, intent on telling the boy exactly how stupid he was.

"Slade!" Robin growled.

"I have my reasons."

"What reasons would those be? If your thinking of getting me back as your apprentice, than you'd better think again. I'll _never_ work for you!" Robin snarled, stressing the word 'never' in hopes that the man would get the point. The calming atmosphere was now completely broken between the two.

"Why I _dare_ to repeat myself to a child, I do _not_ know. But I have my _reasons_." Slade said coldly.

"I am _NOT_ a child!" Robin yelled, having a few thoughts of who he wanted to slam his right fist into at the moment, all of them wearing orange and black masks.

"Then why do you continue to act like one!" Slade snarled, roughly pushing Robin into an alleyway.

Robin stumbled but caught himself, almost halfway into the dark alley. The teen paid no mind to that though, focusing more on the rather pissed villain stalking towards him at a quickening pace.

"Why can't you give me a straight answer!" Robin spat. "Why does everything have to be such a _guessing_ game, a puzzle, a fucking mystery. Why can't you just say what you mean!"

"It's none of your _business_." The man hissed, backing the teen up into a wall. But Robin stood his ground, not allowing the man to intimidate him.

"None. Of. My. Business…" Robin snarled out coldly, surprising Slade at the icy undertone it held there. If he had been a different man he probably would have fled the area…maybe the country.

"None of my _business." _Robin repeated. "You could potentially want to take me away. Like last time! Torture me! Not allow me my freedom, my friends, to ever see my family again…to…to kill. And you say that is none of my business? Don't you remember how you scared me last time! I have the proof of that on my chest you son of a bitch. And you have the gall the ner--mphhh."

Slade effectively shut the boy up.

By placing his lips on the boy's own.

Robin was so surprised… so shocked, that he felt his knees buckle, his head swim and a gasp escaped his throat.

Slade released the boy, noticing that Robin was gasping.

"Now do you understand what I want from you!" Slade spat.

Robin could only stare, trying to catch his breath.

"I do not wish for an apprentice, least of all in you, boy." Slade growled out, placing his hands on either side of the boy's head, and against the cold alleyway wall.

"Then what?" Robin gasped out.

"I _want _you." Slade snapped, stressing the word.

Robin's masked eye's widen in understanding.

"Oh." The teen said lamely, looking away from the man's eye who seemed to bore into his own. Robin didn't know if he felt relieved or sickened by the man's proclamation.

"Are you satisfied, little bird?" Slade purred, doing a one-eighty on his emotions.

Robin wasn't sure he would be able to speak, so he just nodded his head for the moment, allowing the man to drag him back out of the alley and onto the streets of Jump City once more.

_____________

The duo made their way towards the Tower, neither of them spoke. Robin because he wasn't sure what to say and Slade because he wished to collect his thoughts.

Robin was more shocked than disgusted by the man's declaration to him. It was surprising to learn the man's plan. Especially since it didn't involve killing or hurting innocent people.

_No_, Robin's inner voice stated dryly. _The man just wants to fuck you into the mattress, that's all._

When the Tower came into view, Robin was relieved that he would finally get some quiet time to reflect on the days events. He had expected the man to leave him at the road connecting to the Tower, but when Slade sent him a 'shut up' look, Robin decided to let the man walk him to the door.

As they approached the door, Robin had an odd feeling of Déjà vu. In the numerous romance videos he had been suckered into watching with Starfire, the man always walked the woman to the door, and before he left for the night, he would…

Robin blushed hotly, glancing at Slade's back. Slade wouldn't…would he?

The stopped at the front door, Robin digging out his communicator from his back pocket to place it in the circular alarm system that would only open if the communicator was placed into it.

"Well, Slade I…"

Robin never got to finish his sentence.

Slade had planted his lips firmly onto the boy's and quickly took control. Robin felt his legs tremble slightly, before hesitantly kissing back. The boy hadn't ever really experienced a kiss like this, so intense and dominating. The teen moaned softly, feeling every tiny nerve ending stand at attention and flush small shocks through his body.

Slade mentally groaned at the boy's taste. He promptly thrust his tongue inside the boy's mouth, feeling that luscious quick tongue he so loved about the teen, trail over his own. Robin shivered and gripped the man's flexing muscles, afraid that he was fall and this magical feeling would be over.

But as if someone had heard his plea, and decided that Robin didn't deserve to be rewarded, a funny thing called lungs demanded that the air be returned to them. The teen's lips left his partners, breathing in a large gulp of air. Letting go of the man he had hung on to for dear life.

He hadn't even known his eye's had closed behind his mask, until he opened them again, noticing that the man was no where to be seen.

"Slade…" Robin whispered, breathing out another breath of air.

_________________

As teen left to go inside, Slade watched from the shadows, a very satisfied smirk planted on his features. Robin had been flushed, panting, and submissive. His little bird was beginning to play the game and Slade had a feeling that, him winning, would be _a lot _harder than he had first thought.

_But I do so love playing games. _Slade mentally chuckled, leaving the area, intent on going home. He doubting even the ever annoying Red X could dampen his mood.

________________

Robin slowly made his way inside, convinced that, even though it was only 9 o'clock, it was time for sleep. Unfortunately, his team members had other plans instead.

"You kissed him! Yuck!" Beast Boy's voice echoed through the living room once their leader had entered.

"Huh?" Robin asked intelligently.

"We saw you and Slade at the door." Raven replied dryly.

"Oh…" Robin said, flushing red slightly.

"I am sorry, is kissing one at the door not customary after a date?" Starfire asked with questioning eyes.

"Well, Star…it is…but.." Beast Boy began, only to be cut off.

"Then I refuse to allow Robin to feel bad about his date. Rejoice friends, Robin has found a X'lorf." Starfire exclaimed, hugging their leader with glee, not really understanding the circumstances of the situation.

The other's glanced at each other, while Starfire ushered Robin out of the room, intending to look into this later.

__________________

**A/N: **Lots of things going on in this chapter. I happen to like it a lot, especially all the conflicting thoughts and emotions that fly around. I don't want to lead into the Slash quite yet, because I've read a few fics where they go straight to the sex and I find it's lacking in plot. I have no problem writing sex scenes, I just don't want to jump into it too fast. But, don't worry, Slade won't make you wait too long. He wants Robin _that_ much and Robin's a teenager, he'll learn to like it ^_~. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was planning on updating Tuesday. But, if I get reviews, I must just update sooner hehe! 3

Love

Jayto.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. As promised, the chapter came out earlier than Tuesday for two reasons. The first being, all of your wonderful reviews and the second being. There is a hurricane hitting where I live at the moment, not a bad one, but it may cause power outages, and I had no idea how long that might be. Last time there was a hurricane, the power was out for four days. But, don't worry. Everything's alright, ANNNND you get a chapter. Hehehe.

Again, if any of you have any ideas for drabbles I'd be happy to take them into consideration. I'm planning to write another one today, maybe tomorrow, depending on the weather and how I feel.

So, without further ADO, Chapter 10!

____________________

Water falls down in torrents within a small confined space made of glass, as steam rises from over the top into an intricate bathroom made up of black marble. A large pale hand suddenly slaps onto the foggy shower door and just as soon as it came, slowly slides down and out of view, leaving a hand print in its wake.

Robin groaned loudly, hoping to god that his team members didn't hear him. He furiously worked his shaft, arching against the wall, trying to get a grip on anything he could.

The feeling overwhelmed him, making him gasp out during each pump. It didn't help that his cock had taken a particular interest in Slade and was now arching with need so bad that Robin had no way to end it but to relieve himself.

It had started innocently enough. Thinking about Slade, how he was acting so out of character, acting all innocent, his feelings towards the man who seemed to be on his mind more than lately, how the man had become much more a mystery to him than ever before.

But then…

He started thinking about the lingering touches, the sexy undertones and double meanings, the close contact…the way his mouth fit against his own, his soft but rough mouth playing havoc on him. The feeling of his tongue intruding into his mouth, brushing against every corner and crevice. The tingling sensations that coursed through his body at the simplest touch from his fingers…

The boy moaned loudly, feeling himself getting closer to release. He placed one of his hands in his hair, gripping it like it was a life line, his mouth blurting out noises that would have any man or women aroused and ready with need, pumping his shaft harshly, thrusting his hips into his hand.

Everything tightened, his heart rate quickened, closed eyes clenched together in desperation, that need…that want…

"God…" Robin gasped. "Please…ooooh."

For once the plea didn't fall on deaf ears. Robin came, his seed coating the wall, a rather long and loud moan escaping the teen. He panted, trying to regain his breath that his orgasm had ripped from him. He slid down the wall and sat on the shower floor, his knees weak, shaking uncontrollably.

Robin cursed, turning off the shower and stepping out into the steamy room. His wrapped a towel around his waist and glanced at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were sparkling, as if renewed to their former glittering glory. He smiled softly, the blush finally leaving his face. Robin continued to stare at his eyes, they were such an intense blue, it was a little startling, because he wasn't used to it. He hadn't seen them radiate in such a way for so long that he had forgotten what they had looked like.

He remembered as a boy, during his time as Richard Grayson, when he was in the public eye, not as a hero or sidekick, but as a business man. People would comment that he had the most intense and gorgeous blue shade of eyes, that if looked in too long, they could get lost in them, become sucked into.

Robin felt himself smile again once he left the room and entered his bedroom.

_________________

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

The entire Titans Tower blared as the alarm echoed all around. Each member rushed into the room, uniforms on, weapons at the ready.

"We've got trouble." Cyborg stated, although it was rather obvious they was trouble. Why else would the alarm be blaring?

"Who is it this time? I swear, if it's Plasmus…I'm going to cry, it took me weeks to get that gunk out of my hair!" Beast Boy complained, slouching against the couch.

Cyborg chuckled, but then decided to get serious.

"It's the Horsemen. And it looks like their having a party downtown" The half-man said, glancing at Robin.

The leader sighed and shook his head, fully clad in his uniform. It had felt weird to put it on, since he hadn't had the need for it for almost a week.

"Titan's GO!" Robin shouted.

__________________

Green bolts of energy flew around the downtown of Jump City, disintegrating Horsemen left and right.

Raven flew around, picking up objects that seemed useful, throwing them at the enemies once she got a few that were close in target.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were double teaming, the half-man sitting on top of the changeling who had turned into a T-rex, growling each time another set of villains were destroyed. Cyborg blasted them, causing random holes in the ground, but they enemies were slowly depleting.

Robin was on a rampage as usual. Flinging bird-a-rangs and charging full speed with his boa staff. He made a particularly high jump into the air, landing on a semi-destroyed restaurant balcony, avoiding a green blast from the villains that seemed to be surrounding him.

"Starfire, help Robin!" Cyborg shouted, another round of cannon blaster destroying a few dozen Horsemen. Beast Boy used his tail to swipe another round of the enemies and Raven disintegrated them on sight using her magic to lift a rather large piece of asphalt on top of them.

Robin continued attacking, not letting up. Starfire grabbed him by the arm and flung him into the air, higher up, while he continued to fight the villains with his boa staff.

Starfire made her way up towards Robin once again, using her eye beams as she went, relieved to see her beloved leader was alright. The teen leader cursed under his breath and swung hard, catching ten of the Horsemen.

_________________

"This is ridiculous. What made you believe that if Robin alone could defeat those hideous things you call villains, that his team couldn't either?" Growled a voice, who was sitting in a room that had tons of screens all projecting the current fight between the Horsemen and the Titans.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I thought my men were capable of defeating them." A whiny voice replied, cowering in fear when they were rewarded with a sharp glare.

"Incompetence!" The Lord shouted, slamming their first in rage on top of the control centre.

"I…I'm sorry my liege…it wont happen again…" the whiny voice responded. The voice spluttered when the Lord grabbed the voice by it's throat and clenched it together, cutting of their air circulation.

"You're damn _right_ it wont happen again." Sneered the lord, pressing a button on the intercom.

"Send in Diamond." The Lord commanded, throwing the whiny voiced person into a wall and stomping out of the room, muttering about not being able to find good help to capture one stupid child.

_________________

"Ah yeah baby!" Cyborg cheered, once they returned to the Tower, after a successful ass whooping.

Beast Boy shouted in glee and ran into the room, placing the box of pizza onto the counter top, before opening it and take two slices of his part of the extra large pizza.

Robin grinned and sauntered in, closely followed by Starfire who giggled when Beast Boy retold the story, using random hilarious action posses, of how they kicked ass.

Raven shook her head and glided in, taking a seat at the counter, taking a slice of the more edible side of the pizza. It was a good thing her and Robin liked the same thing, otherwise the pizza might have had some very random things on it. The Goth took a glimpse at the other side and raised an eyebrow. There was some sort of green looking goo on Starfire's pieces.

"They didn't seem to be targeting anything in particular…just destroying things." Cyborg piped up, eating his own slice of pizza. The others nodded and continued to eat their food, reflecting the battle.

"That is good, correct?" Starfire asked.

"It didn't make sense." Robin replied.

Raven nodded her head and eyed Robin, watching him with interest as he continued to eat and explain a few things to Starfire.

"Either way, they came back." Raven said dryly, finishing her piece of pizza.

Robin nodded. "They aren't really a threat, are they? I mean last time they were targeting me. Now it was just downtown…well sort of."

Cyborg cleared the pizza box once everyone was finished. It was time for planning mode and he didn't want any inanimate objects left around that could possible be thrown. Sometimes, meetings like these could go bad and even furniture was thrown across the room, usually at Beast Boy.

"This is highly unusual, yes?" Starfire inquired, hovering over her chair.

"Yeah Star, it is." Robin responded.

"Well, what are we gonna do then?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll do just what we always do. We'll wait for an attack, and respond." Robin stated, getting a rather reluctant look from Raven.

"These things don't make any sense whatsoever. Who knows who is controlling them. Maybe no one is. We have to wait and see. Just be prepared for when they come back. I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them." Robin declared, going into leader mode.

"And we're sure that this isn't Slade? I mean, isn't it kind of suspicious that he's on 'previous engagements' the day that these things attack?" Beast Boy asked, looking around at each of the members.

"I _highly_ doubt Slade would build or create such useless droids." Raven calmly said.

"But friends, would this surely be the perfect trap? To allow us to let our guard down?" Starfire questioned, trying extremely hard to figure out the Horsemen's plan.

"Slade isn't the one behind this." Robin admitted, playing with his thumbs.

"How can you be so sure?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "The dude is crazy! This could be one of his bizarre plans to get to you dude!"'

"It's not Slade!" Robin shouted, his face flushing slightly.

Raven and Cyborg eyed him.

"Look. Slade told me…he told me that he didn't want me as an apprentice anymore." Robin explained, not daring to look into the eyes of his team members.

"Then what?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow at their leader who didn't seem to be acting like himself.

"Just trust me. He doesn't want to kidnap me or force me to be his apprentice."

"Does this have anything to do with last nights Tower door escapade?" Raven asked in interest.

"Huh?" Robin asked intelligently, finally glancing at the Goth.

"The little tryst at the door, yesterday. Would that have anything to do with his real intentions?" Raven asked dryly, although highly interested.

"Uh…well…you see." Robin stuttered, earning a few weird looks. The leader sighed heavily, deciding just to bite the bullet.

"He said he wants me."

"Dude, didn't you just say…" Beast Boy was cut off.

"No, he _wants_…me…" The leader said, stressing the word, hoping to god they would understand.

"You mean sex?" Raven asked bluntly, not in the least bit affected.

"Yes!" Robin half shouted, his face flushing crimson red.

The others glanced at each other, not sure what to say. They didn't know if this was better than the man trying to take Robin away or not.

"How do you feel about that?" Cyborg asked, now very interested in the topic.

"What do you mean how I feel? How would you feel?" Robin shouted.

The others nodded, their leader did have a point. If their arch enemy said they wanted to have a sexual relationship with them, well…

"But at the door dude?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

"That was a …mistake!"

"Didn't look like a mistake man, you seemed pretty into it, from what I saw." Cyborg continued, getting a rather harsh glare from Robin.

"Why were you even spying on me? I thought I made it perfectly clear I could handle it." Robin spat.

"Robin, we were merely worried." Starfire said softly, trying to calm down the situation, so there wouldn't be another fight.

"I gave you an _order_ not to spy on me." Robin said deathly cold.

"Dude, what is your deal?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly, taking a small step towards Cyborg.

"My deal? You're the ones not following orders. I told you I had this all under control."

"You have an irrational obsession with Slade." Raven cut in, her blank face staring in Robin's direction.

"And what is wrong with that?" Robin snapped. "By being paranoid about him, it allows for the city to stay safe. Why is that so wrong?"

"It is not wrong." Starfire stated, placing a hand on their leaders shoulder. "But you allow yourself to be consumed and thusly hurt yourself in the process. You do not act as if he were Mumbo or Red X."

Robin shrugged her hand off, and picked up a chair and threw it across the room, rage consuming him.

"Fine!" The teen leader shouted, stalking towards the door leading out of the living room. "If you _think_, me obsessing over Slade is such a waste of time, that I'm some sick _fuck_. Then you can wait until he attacks the city, without being prepared, and see how many people _DIE_."

With that, he stomped his way out of the room and out of the Tower, leaving behind four sets of wide eyes.

__________________

Robin flew across the buildings in Jump City, desperately trying to cool off, and release some steam. How dare his team question all his work, those long hours and sleepless nights he stayed awake trying to stop the man.

The teen would admit that he had been a little bit harsh, but it had been necessary. They couldn't be allowed to keep going on about his little obsession with Slade. Especially when the man had done so much damage in the past, regardless of the current circumstances.

He slammed his fist into the brick wall connecting with a chimney in anger.

"Awww, looks like a birdie has flown such a far way from home. Such a pity." Said a teasing and silky voice of a woman.

Robin whipped around and glanced at the woman.

"Who are you?" The teen snarled out, getting into a defensive mode.

"All in due time sweetheart." The woman purred, which kind of reminded him of Cat Woman.

The woman was dressed in a uniform that looked somewhat like a figure skaters dress. There were thousands of sparkly diamonds glued to the scraps of fabric that only covered the most vital parts. She wore two inch stilettos that were a light blue, and her hair was dark blue with purple highlight, cascading down her shoulders in curly waves. But the most noticeable attribute on her, were the glistening tear drop eyes, that seemed to swim with water.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Robin sneered out.

"You're so impatient, not fun to play with at all." The woman pouted, pointing her manicured fingernails at him. They sharpened and crystal looking bolts appeared in her hand. She grasped the crystal bolts and smirked at Robin, before getting into a defensive mode as well.

"Sorry, I don't like playing with trash." Robin snapped back, grinning when the woman hissed.

"I think I'll cut that tongue of yours out first." She snickered, licking her lips.

"Oh you got jokes." Robin smirked, extending his boa staff, getting ready to enjoy crushing this person.

"Oooh, you are just delectable. Such a handsome boy…" The two opponents were circling each other.

"Sorry, I don't swing your way…even if I was straight." Robin sneered.

"Nasty child." She purred.

"I try." Robin grinned, jumping up and swinging his boa staff. If he expected to hit the woman, he was surely mistake, she blocked with her bolts and ended up cutting the teen's shoulder.

"The thing about diamonds." The woman began, moving backwards, licking her lips, her eyes swirling and sparking. "There is almost no way to break them. But, they're sharp…and lethal, if used…_properly."_

Robin glared and launched again, missing as the woman danced out of the way, a smile on her lips.

"Strike two. Third strike and your out, wonder boy." She taunted.

Robin growled, two consumed with his anger to think properly.

"Shut up!"

He finally got in a hit.

The woman was thrown roughly into a wall on top of a roof, her bolts lay at her side, blood leaking a bit from her neck.

"Naughty boy!" She hissed.

Robin snarled and jumped towards her, grabbing her flimsy piece of neck line, and growled low.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The teen snarled coldly.

"My names Diamond, pretty boy. As for what I want, well, what I want is your head, sitting in my den, staring at me with a look of absolute horror." She purred, licking the side of his cheek. Robin grimaced and knocked her head into the wall, which only caused her to chuckle.

She grinned and bore into his eyes with her own. Robin gasped harshly, feeling his body let go of the woman unintentionally, as if someone were controlling his actions for him.

"Wha…?"

Diamond smiled and licked her lips again, pushing up from her position, her eyes glowing. Robin fell to the ground, holding his head, feeling his mind shutting down.

Diamond chuckled and released her hold, slamming her fist into Robin's head, knocking him unconscious.

_______________

**A/N: **Oh the evil, the evillllll. I had to do a cliff hanger, I hadn't done one in a while. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be out, probably Thursday, at the latest Friday.

Please leave reviews, they make me feel special. And authors who feel special, update their chapters fassssteeeer.

Love

Jayto.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter. A few things going on here that wont be explained fully until the next chapter, but don't worry, the hilariousness in this chapter more than makes up for it. I'm sure you'll all like the turn of events ^_~.

Remember, drabble ideas are always welcome.

Here is chapter 11!

___________________

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." Grinned an unknown voice.

"Mmm?" Came a weak reply.

"Stop that nonsense." Growled a third voice.

"Aw, come on, the kid needs to wake up sometime…" the first voice snickered, poking the second voice in the side.

"Mmm!" The second voice groaned.

The third voice just shook their head, checking a few pages that had been printed from a printer that was hooked up to a bunch of machines.

The first voice continued poking the second voice, grinning as the first voice tried to move away.

"If you don't stop that. I'll slice your fucking fingers off." Snarled the second voice, getting tired of the poking.

"Robin is feeling better." The third voice chuckled, writing a few things down on the papers they had just received.

"Thank god…I didn't think he'd ever recover." The first voice said hesitantly if not a bit dramatically, taking a few steps away from Robin.

Robin was laying on a white stretch table, hooked up to thousands of machines, his arms strapped down and an IV attached to a vein in his wrist.

"Red X?" Robin said incredulously, glancing at the young villain who had been responsible for poking him.

"Hey kid, have a nice nap?" Red grinned, which the hero couldn't see of course.

"Nap? What?"

"We were forced to put you in a coma, to examine your…condition." Slade explained, coming into view and releasing Robin's hands from the straps and the IV from his wrist. The hero blinked and rubbed his wrists, sitting up to get a better view of the two villains.

"Condition?" Robin asked, feeling a bit light headed, but otherwise feeling fine.

He noticed Red X visible shiver as if scared and Slade nod his head.

"You were nuts kid…like possessed…you even gave the big guy a run for his money." Red snickered, getting a grunt from the one-eyed villain, indicating that that _hadn't _been what occurred.

"_What_…?" Robin questioned, not at all understanding what the two were talking about. Condition? Possessed? Huh?

"Maybe we should start at the beginning. The teen bean baby doesn't seem to remember, maybe that fall did something to his brain, more than we realized." Red X grinned, bonking Robin's head with his fist, mocking him.

Robin growled. "What the _hell _are you talking about?"

Red sighed and turned to Slade who had gone back to writing on the charts.

"Well, I _figured_, since the big guy here has an aneurism every time I come over, that I'd bring him back some grub, ya know?" Red X began, getting an amused looked from Robin. "But, when I was on my way back, I just happened to see you, lying unconscious in an alley next to a dumpster. It was really weird. You were seeping blood all over that hideous uniform, from some gashes in your back."

"My uniform isn't hideous." Robin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Slade gave an amused chuckled and rolled the chair he was sitting in, over to the table.

"_Anywaaaaays_. I called Big Bad and explained what happened and he told me to bring you here. We got you all set up on the machines, and like, everything was fine until Slade started pumping drugs into your system." Red explained, jumping up and sitting next to Robin.

"Drugs? What drugs?" Robin half-yelled.

"They were merely for your injuries." Slade said simply.

"Yeah, but _apparently_ you didn't need 'em. 'Cause like I said, things got weird. You started screaming and thrashing around. _I_ thought that you were just simply having like, some kinky dream, but _nooo_ your eyes had to start glowing and stuff. You made like, demonic sounds and all your wounds healed and then you attacked the big guy. And like I said, it was a total struggle, he almost didn't make it. I was already making funeral arrangements, you know, calling up the coroner, but he managed to get you down and sedated." Red X explained dramatically, getting a rather vicious glare from Slade.

Robin sat there, not believing a word the thief was spouting from his idiotic mouth.

At the teen's look, Red put his hands into a defense position. "No, seriously, it was like, something from an Exorcist movie. It happened three times, each time more crazy, you even managed to slash my back." Red exclaimed, pulling down his top and showing him the bandaged wound.

"How the hell did I slash your back?" Robin said in disbelief, not at all remembering these events.

"You had claws! I _told_ you kid, it was nuts. Freaked me right out. But, Slade managed to find a suitable sedative that put you back to normal…_although_, you _are_ rather moody." Red X said, eyeing the boy, wondering if he would suddenly turn into the ranging monster that he had bared witness to.

Robin paled and put his head in his hands and groaned.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Slade questioned.

"I…remember having a fight with my team." Robin stated, desperately trying to take in all the information. It wasn't possible, was it? They had to be lying to him, right? But, Slade had yet to deny the statement. And if Slade was anything, it was honest…bluntly honest, but still…

"After that?"

Robin glanced at Slade with tired eyes, shaking his head, trying to rid of the dizziness.

"I think I left…" the teen hero continued, suddenly breathing in heavily. "I was attacked!" Robin realized. "By some woman…came after me, but I was too angry…I couldn't fight…she knocked me out I think…did something with her eyes…"

Red X laughed. "You got taken down by a girl? That's hilarious!"

Robin shot the thief a death glare.

"As I recall, you fell victim to a number of Starfire and Raven's attacks." Slade mused, causing Red's fun to be cut short.

"Why do I hang out with you? You are so not fun." Red glared, crossing his arms over his chest like a child not getting what they wanted.

"Starfire, Raven! My team doesn't know what happened to me!" Robin suddenly shouted, pushing off the table, only to end up gripping the edge, because he had gotten light headed and nausea.

"Stay on the table idiot!" Red growled, grabbing the teen by his cape and pulling him back onto the table.

"But my team…"

"I have informed them." Slade stated.

"Yeah we figured that they'd come lookin' for ya after the first week and Slade didn't want any of them snoopin' around his lair." Red declared, grinning.

"First…" Robin gaped. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost three weeks." The one-eyed villain claimed, digging around in a drawer, and pulling out a folder, placing the pages into it and locking it back up.

"Three weeks?" The teen hero shouted.

"Yeah, and boy do you stink!" Red said, making a few barf sounds. Robin growled and punched the thief, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Fuck you!"

"Language." Slade said dryly, although his eye spoke of his amusement.

"I need to leave…" Robin said after a few seconds of silence.

"That is not an option at the moment Robin." Slade said, standing up, staring down at the boy.

"You can't keep me here! I need to get back to my team!"

"Kid…it's not that simple. What ever that bitch did to you, it's still in there. Slade was able to sedate it, but it only works for ten hours at a time. If you leave…" Red trailed off, getting a look from Slade as he jumped back onto the table next to Robin.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" The teen hero said close to hysterics.

"You'll stay here."

Robin gave Slade a look.

"I can't stay here Slade! I…"

"Why not kid? He's got digital cable and a fridge full of tasty food…oh and a freakin' hot tub! It was so amazingly warm, I could have fallen asleep in it!" Red X shouted in glee, grinning at the look Robin gave him, telling him that if he didn't shut up, that he'd have one less limb.

"I must run more tests, see what is the cause of this…creature that has infiltrated your body and…_You were in my hot tub?!" _Slade sneered turning his sight on the young villain, giving Red a look that could have killed.

Red snickered. "It was just waiting there, all alone, it was calling to me. _Reeeed, Reeeed, come to meeee_. How could I say no? I didn't destroy anything. It's perfectly fine!" Red reassured defensively , moving away from the psychotic villain who was growling low in his throat, advancing towards him.

"Now Slade…think about this…" Red said hesitantly, backing away. "All the fun times? You know! You don't want to kill little 'ol me…remember…your friendly neighbourhood Red X…_remember_…?"

"I don't recall such times. All I remember is an annoying person buzzing around my lair, which I have yet to figure out _how_, mind you, and being a constant disruption." Slade scowled and continued to advance towards the thief, picking up a rather sharp looking medical knife.

"Wasn't me! It must have been some other villain!" Red shouted as his back his the wall.

The two villains were brought our of their little quarrel by Robin, who was laughing hysterically, clutching his sides.

"Oh…just wow!" Robin snorted, still laughing.

Slade shook his head, backing off from Red, and stepping in front of Robin. The teen smiled slightly up at the man and the one-eyed villain couldn't help a grin of his own.

"So, you'll stay? Cause I have to admit, Big Bad isn't all that fun, you know? With all that evil and like…murdering…and uh, well, he's just not that fun." Red stated, scratching his head, receiving another glare from Slade.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I? At least until whatever is in me is found and destroyed." Robin sighed, not at all happy about the situation.

"Then it's settled! You'll stay with the big guy and--"

"Does he have an off button?" Robin whispered to Slade as the thief continued to rattle on about how it would be fun to bother the man together.

"Afraid not. Only method I can tell is sticking a knife through his throat. Although, I'm sure he'd _still_ find a way to annoy me." Slade said a bit annoyed.

Robin laughed out loud, "can I help?"

"Oh but of course."

"No! No sharp things! I'm good. I'll shush. Besides I've gotta get going, you know, things to steal, babes to screw. Such is the life for Red X." The thief mused out, winking at Robin, getting a disapproving look from the teen hero.

But before Robin could voice his protest, the young villain was gone and he was left alone with Slade.

________________

"I don't really know how long I'll be here." Robin explained, talking into the communicator to Cyborg.

"Ah man, this just sucks. I knew I should have gone after you." The half man sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. But, until this thing that's inside of me is gone, I can't return. I can't…risk endangering the team."

"Yeah, we understand. Just hurry back, wouldn't want us to get our asses kicked without our fearless leader." Cyborg joked.

Robin smiled at his friend. "Don't worry, just keep up the training and you'll all do fine. I've got to go though, I'll keep in touch."

The communicator was turned off and put back into his uniform. Slade had just returned with a bowl of soup of some sort, smelt like tomato, and handed it to Robin.

"Eat this, then you can take a shower, you do stink."

Robin glared but took the soup nonetheless.

________________

The teen was grateful that he was able to manage the shower on his own. He hadn't wanted Slade to get any bright ideas, especially after his little confession a few weeks ago.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Robin mused. _This is like, prime target for Slade to fuck me, we're all alone. _

The teen tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his head telling him that it wouldn't be that bad, and turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

It was only when he was about to walk out and into the hallway that Robin realized he had no idea how to get back to Slade and _no clothes._

"Fuck sake." Robin sighed, opening the door only to jump when Slade was standing only two feet away, leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for the teen to finish.

"Such language. I might have to wash your mouth out with soap, young man." Slade smirked, eyeing the boy's almost naked and water glistening form interestedly.

Robin gulped at the look in the man's eye and the grin on his face, which he could see now, because the man had switched to his other mask in the time that he had been in the shower.

"I'd like to see you try." Robin bit back, subconsciously gripping the towel tighter.

Slade couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Robin was simply hilarious when flustered.

"Come, I have picked up spare clothing for you. Unless you'd prefer to walk around in the nude, I wouldn't mind but--"

"No!" Robin said quickly, half-running out of the bathroom.

_______________

The teen was brought to a rather large room on the other side of the man's lair, they had long since passed the 'throne room' which Robin called it during his apprentice training, and were currently standing in a completely black room, equipped with some very expensive furniture that was black as well.

"This is my bedroom. Unfortunately I only have one, so…" Slade trailed off.

Robin glanced at the man after taking in the room, only to stare in a mixture of horror and hate at the man.

"I'll sleep on the floor." The teen said firmly.

"Nonsense, I can't have you sleeping on the floor, what with your delicate condition and all." Slade smirked amused, beginning to take off his armour and shirt, placing them in a black container with a revolving lid, apparently for laundry.

"My condition, is just fine! I refuse to sleep in the same--_what the fuck are you doing?_" Robin half-yelled, half-shrieked, a blush forming onto his face when the man's incredibly muscled chest was released from the shirt.

"I'm undressing." Slade said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, in here…I …and you. _Why?" _Robin stuttered, cursing his mind mentally, telling it not to run away, at least not now.

"That is usually what one does when going to bed." Slade claimed, finally down to his boxer, which were black, and turning towards Robin who was still clad in only the towel, red in the face and gaping at the man.

"This…and your…and…_I'm not sleeping with you_!" Robin yelled, blushing as he repeated the words in his head.

Slade's smile was positively evil. "Do not fret, dear Robin, I will not deflower you just yet."

"I meant sleeping…that's it!" Robin was having a small hysteria fit.

Slade walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of blue boxers that Robin recognized as his own, before the man tossed them to the teen.

The man sauntered over to the bed while the teen tried and succeeded to put the boxers on under the towel, walking over to the laundry bin, and placing the items in it.

Just as the boy was about to turn around, there was an arm around his waist, dragging him to the bed and throwing him on to it. Slade grinned down at the angry but flustered bird in his bed, before getting in as well.

"What happened to the extra room? I had it when I was your apprentice." Robin huffed, moving as far away from the man in the bed as possible, which wasn't that hard, the bed was huge.

"This isn't the same lair." Slade said bored, making himself comfortable under the covers, but staring at the boy to his left.

"But I saw the throne room…are you telling me that you had one built here too? Are you that full of yourself?" The teen asked, giving the man a weird look.

Slade smirked down at the teen.

"Just for that, I'm not telling you were your clothes are."

Robin could only whine.

_________________

**A/N: **I laugh at some of the Red parts. The interactions with each of them were hilarious and I found while reading for errors a few chuckles escaped me. This chapter was a little longer. Yeah ok, so it wasn't exactly Slade who rescued him, but…at least they get to sleep together, hehe ^_~. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will explain a little bit more about what the _hell_ happened to Robin. If anything, I hope you liked Red's personality, but if not, well, SORRY. But, I thought he was just hilarious.

Reviews are welcome! I'm hoping to update on Wednesday, but I just might update earlier if I get some reviews! Hehe.

Love,

Jayto.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read

chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Wow, you all must have wanted a fast update! I got so many reviews, it blew my mind, thank you all VERY much! Feedback always makes me feel special. This chapter was another filler of sort, just to kind of go over what is going on and such. The next chapter will be MUCH longer, I'm thinking maybe 12-13 pages instead of 6? Maybe? Only if you want! Hehehe!

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 12_

______________

_**A FEW WEEKS EARLIER**_

Diamond roughly threw the unconscious Robin into a dark and dank room, before closing the door and bolting it shut with locks. She had done her job and now it was time to go and collect her reward. Then she would head down to the spa for some rest and relaxation.

The woman sauntered down the hall, passing other cells and finally coming to a steel door, she smirked, set the alarm, and then proceeded through the door.

____________

"It's done, the boy is in the cell." Diamond purred, taking in the form of her Lord. There was just…something about a man in power that made the woman melt.

"Very good. We can begin with phase two."

Diamond grinned and left the building. Her work was officially done. She giggled softly. Why send a man in when it was so much _easier_ to send in a women? The level of incompetence in this place was astounding and Diamond vaguely wondered why her Lord didn't just dispose of the idiots and hire some _real_ help.

___________

"The boy must be prepared." The Lord said to seemingly no one. A very feminine man seeped down from the stone walls, his blond hair framed his face in shaggy tendrils, running over the small set of glasses over his baby blue, soft looking eyes. He wore a silken white dress shirt with matching slakes.

"I will prepare him for the injection." The man's voice seemed to roll off his tongue in waves, hypnotising you.

"Very good James." The Lord grinned, watching the man saunter away.

___________

Robin was stripped down to his boxers while being strapped onto a stretcher table, on his stomach. The room that the teen was being prepared in was medium sized. The only other furniture that was in the room was a small mini-fridge. There was a rolling steel table that had a few nasty looking medical supplies.

James kept quiet as he worked, making sure that every vital part of the boy was strapped down, it would do no good for the teen to move during the procedure. He grabbed a clear plastic mask that was attached to an anaesthetic metal tube, before covering the teen's mouth, using the elastic to hold it in place behind his ears.

The blond continued working, filling a few needles with a thick green substance that he had taken out of the mini-fridge. He set the needles down and picked up a large knife, positioning himself by the boy, before cutting three large gashes into the teen's back.

Robin's body twitched as the blond put the needle to the gashes and released the contents. The teen hero's back sizzled and the sound of flesh being eaten through, echoed around the small room.

James quietly hummed to himself, as if this were a simple procedure done thousands of times and not something that would drastically change the boy's life.

As the needle was filled two more times and the liquid was placed over the teen's wounds, James watched in interest as the gashes sizzled and popped, blistering as the skin absorbed the liquid. The blond new that once those blisters popped there would be gushes of blood, so he took care in not destroying them.

"Phase two is complete." James stated, speaking into microphone.

"Very good. I will be a long shortly for phase three. Just make sure you're a far distance when the drugs take affect. They'll attach onto his cells and absorb into his system. Hopefully he wont have an allergic reaction when we inject the Nano probes. Just remember any damage he receives wont be healed until each probe has have enough time to latch onto his cells and are absorbed. The…_other_ affects wont be present until much later." The Lord explained through the microphone, James nodding his head once in a while in agreement.

"Yes my Lord. I have a few things I wish to discuss about the patient once you arrive."

"Very well James."

_______________

"Elevated heart rate for maximum movement without exhaustion. Cooler body temperature to withstand even the most horrendous of weather conditions without becoming ill. Increased brain activity to seventy percent. Bodily appearance normal, with a slight alteration of muscle mass, allowing for increased size and function…"

"Yes, yes James, I've read the reports. By the time everything is set into place, he'll be a walking talking machine. That much I look forward too." The dark voice of the Lord sneered amused while James read over the reports, watching from behind a glass door as Robin twitched and his body seemed to reform under the stretcher straps holding him in place.

"I cannot wait to unleash my creation on the world. He shall be magnificent. Causing havoc where ever he goes." The Lord continued, taking a sip of their tea.

James nodded, reading a few more paragraphs.

"With such an advancement in drugs and technology, I see no reason to fear any negative consequential symptoms. The drug has been slightly altered from when it was used sixty some odd years ago, but that is to be expected, there were casualties, many of them." James explained, glancing at the boy on the table.

"Very good. And you added something a little extra, am I correct?"

"Yes my Lord. The patient's inner beast will remain dormant until a tamper with the body is initiated, then it will be impossible for the child to revert back." James clarified, smiling softly at the evil grin on his Lord's face.

"Excellent. I am looking forward to testing our creation, seeing exactly what type of monster I can render from him. I will enjoy the bloodshed, he'll be my perfect little solider."

"Yes my Lord."

"Finish with the last preparations and send for Diamond once finished, she will position the boy once he is fully prepared to the proper location. Then I shall sit back and watch the chaos."

"Of course." James grinned, watching as his Lord sauntered out of the room.

______________

_**PRESENT! (WE'RE BACK TO SLADE AND ROBIN NOW)**_

"Ouch! That stings!" Robin barked out, wincing as the needle was removed.

Slade smirked and placed a washcloth to the boy's arm.

"It has to administered every ten hours, otherwise you'll revert back." Slade explained dully, allowing Robin to jump off the stretch table he had woken up to Red X poking him on the day before.

"I feel weird." The teen said, his head becoming dizzy.

"That is expected, the sedative is custom made, and it has a few side affects. It should pass within a matter of minutes."

Robin followed the villain with his eyes, noting that Slade had decided on black jeans and a blue muscle shirt instead of his uniform. The teen held back a blush as his mind decided to take a long walk down and into the gutter. Damn teenage hormones.

After some fussing that morning, the teen had been shown the location of his clothing and Robin was dressed in Khaki shorts and a blue T-shirt.

As the teen felt the dizziness leave his body, he couldn't help but feel a familiar sensation course through his him. He couldn't quite put his foot on it, but it was _extremely_ familiar…

Slade noticed the look on Robin's face and came as close to a look of pity as he ever would. The teen looked confused and unsure, a look that should never pass the hero's face.

"What time is it?" Robin asked, glancing around for a clock.

"It is one-thirty in the afternoon." Slade said, leading both of them out and into the hallway. Robin glanced around again, trying to understand what the sensation was that he was feeling…it just didn't make any sense to him. Something he should have done…a routine that was out of order, a piece of the puzzle had been taken away.

"How do you feel now?" Slade inquired, glancing down at the boy as they made their way to the workout gym.

"How am I supposed to feel? I was kidnapped, apparently injected with some random shit that makes me possessed like some freak!" Robin seethed, crossing his arms over his chest as they entered the workout room. It looked the same as the room he had been in for a better part of his apprentice training.

"And now I have to live with my arch foe…who I'm currently dating too!? _OH! _Not to mention the fact that I feel like I'm forgetting to do something…it's nagging at me and it's fucking pissing me off!" Robin snarled out, slamming his fists into a near by wall, making the wall collapse.

The teen gasped out and if he had turned around he would have seen the shocked look Slade had given the boy as well.

"Wha…? How?…" Robin turned scared eyes to the villain behind him, desperately searching for answers. The teen stared up at the man who only shook his head.

"You _will_ fix that." Slade said dryly. "But it seems you have obtained an increase in physical strength, among other things I have noticed. I had only assumed it was a small dosage…but apparently _that_ was incorrect."

"_What? _What do you mean? What else is wrong with me?" Robin breathed out, his voice catching in his throat, as he stared at the former wall that had crumbled to the ground. It hadn't been a supporting wall thank god, but still…

"Have you not noticed you haven't eaten anything since last night?" Slade questioned, placing his hands behind his back, staring down at the boy who seemed to be in the midst of a mental breakdown.

_Well, it wouldn't be the first time_, Slade thought.

Suddenly Robin was able to place the strange sensation that was missing, something that he had been familiar with feeling almost every day of his existence. The teen didn't feel the empty ache in his stomach, it actually felt fine, like he had eaten only moments before and was full.

"But?…"Robin whispered.

"You no longer require to eat food that often, along with your growing strength, your muscle mass has also enlarged, making them much more durable. You've also gained the ability to heal you own wounds at an increased pace." Slade enlightened, watching the boy's reactions carefully.

"Are you serious?!" Robin shouted, a slight smile gracing his features.

"Indeed."

"But, wouldn't this be a good thing? It's like gaining a set of super powers!" Robin grinned, watching Slade shake his head and tilt the boy's head up, placing a rough kiss on the teen's lips.

"But it's so much more than that little bird. It can be a curse as well as blessing."

Robin melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man. It just felt right, to kiss Slade, villainous ways be damned. And at this point, he _really_ didn't give a shit.

"I don't understand…" Robin breathed out, panting softly from the kiss.

"You wont understand now. If my assumptions are correct this time…this is far worse than I had predicted." Slade said, roughly grasping the boy's hair, noticing it now had a slightly white tinge to it. He didn't think it would turn fully white, but there were soft almost unnoticeable highlights.

"How do you know so much about this?" Robin asked, gazing into the man's eye, his lips tingling and his face flushed.

Slade stared long and hard into the teen's masked orbs, before replying:

"Because, dear Robin, it is the same drug they injected into me, many _many_ years ago."

______________

**A/N: **I know you did _NOT_ see that coming, until you read this chapter. I left enough goddamned hints in this chapter before that last line, so you should have figured it out. But, don't think I've given up on the dating! There will be more! With sexy smex scenes. More Red X in the picture, and more evil peoples. The 'Lord' will be revealed later on, it's not any known villain, it will be an OC _UNLESS_ you all have any suggestions of who you might think would be a good candidate for the job.

But yes!

I'm planning on updating Saturday, but if I get reviews, I will update sooooner. And I'll make sure the chapter is EXTRA long, maybe with a lime in it? Maybe? Or some cool ass kicking by Robin? Who knooooows.

Love

Jayto


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read

chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Thank you SO much for the amazing and wonderful reviews! I love them all with a passion. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something really great when I get so much amazing positive feedback.

I have some bad news. I currently just got a job (YAY ME!). But, that means that'll I'll be working a lot, since I'm new and need training, it's crazy hours. However, hopefully, since I get home at around 8 or 9 PM every night, I'll be able to write a little bit each night and update. Just bare with me, cause if I say I'll update one day and it's not updated, its probably because its been a really exhausting work week, but I'll try not to do that.

So yes, ramble over! This chapter is 14 pages long! Just like I promised! So, I hope you enjoy!

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 13_

______________

Robin didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Slade had been injected with the same chemicals that he had or the fact that the man admitted to it. Both were such a surprise that the teen actually had to sit down on the floor to catch his breath. That meant that they were more alike than ever before. Robin didn't know how he felt about that. On one hand it allowed for the teen to cope with the current situation and learn a little more about who the hell Slade was. But, on the other hand, it now gave the man more reason to want to hold on to him, to taunt him with '_but we're so much alike'_.

The teen had always hated when the man said things like that. He was a hero, sworn to protect the city and it's people from monsters, villains and crooks. Slade was a psychopathic villain out to destroy said city and it's people. He just didn't understand why the one-eyed villain thought that they were the same.

The man had always said it wasn't the job descriptions that made them the same, very far from it actually. It was the personality, the strive for perfection and perseverance, the fighting styles and techniques. If Robin thought logically about that, he _might_ be able to admit that they did share similar characteristics. But, otherwise he preferred to stay in his little 'unaware bubble'. It had worked to some extent until now, so why mess with a good thing? Robin _liked_ being in denial, it was safer.

Especially now, when he was supposedly dating the man. Which didn't make any sense on its own either really. Surely if he were a full fledged hero he wouldn't have any type of romantic feelings for someone out to murder people, right? But, since when had Robin ever had an experience that was anything but normal? Never. It was just too weird. The teen wouldn't be the Boy Wonder if he didn't have the dramatic irony and depressive endeavours and events constantly thrown into his life. It just wasn't possible.

Robin sighed and stared at Slade as he lifted weights over in the corner.

Why did he feel this way about the man?

Were his friends right? Was his obsession so severe that it had manifested itself into a schoolgirl crush? Robin knew he didn't love the man, probably never could, but that didn't mean he disliked him, at least not anymore. Perhaps it wasn't the _man_ that he hated, but rather the _things_ said man did.

Yes, Slade was a _villain_, a killer, thief, kidnapper, and everything that defined a horrible and dangerous criminal. But, Slade as a _man_ was completely different, the villainous ways aside, he was intelligent, bluntly honest, funny in a sick and sadistic way (but Robin didn't think he could have it any other way, because he could admit he thought like that too sometimes), overall an amazing strategist, and a great fighter.

The teen felt cornered. His morals and mind telling him to run, far _far_ away from the mad-man. But, his heart and feelings were telling him to stay, get to know the person beyond the villain.

The teen growled out loud, but didn't cause the man a few feet away from him to look up from his workout. Robin had been told to train and then they would talk later. But, the teen felt his mind jumbled with all sorts of thoughts and feelings that he didn't know if he could speak without blurting out something unwanted.

Robin began running on the treadmill, hoping to get his mind off all the confusing thoughts.

When the machine began running and Robin started his exercising, Slade _did_ look up, watching the teen with a look of interest and amusement. The teen really was interesting when he was working out. There was a look of intense focus, like all the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he had to make a choice whether or not to throw the weight off or let it lie there.

It was an interesting look, Slade would admit that.

It was especially interesting to watch the teen's body bulge and shine as sweat glistened from his shirtless chest. The boy had long since discarded it, giving the villain a perfect glance at his favourite accomplishment. He remembered the events that had transpired when Robin had been forced to have his insignia engraved into his chest.

It might have seemed inhuman and immoral, but to Slade, he didn't think the boy could look more dashing than he did at that moment. Exposed, baring his sign, almost if the teen had tattooed his name on his body out of love and admiration. It made Slade grin, knowing that the boy was always reminded of him, that there would never be a day where Robin didn't have him in his thoughts.

Not that Slade was far behind in that sense. The villain always had the boy in his thoughts, as if he was some love-struck puppy patiently waiting for his lover to return. Slade didn't love the teen, but he wanted him, craved him, wanting Robin underneath him, making delicious noises and begging to be touched, sucked, fucked.

But he wasn't a rapist, he would wait until the teen was comfortable and then strike, hard, perhaps against a wall, on a bed, couch, coffee table, shower wall…maybe all in one night? Who knew.

The man glanced over at the boy who had stopped running on the treadmill and was lifting weights on the other side of the room. He had been amazed at how the teen seemed to have grown so much in such a short amount of time. The man almost didn't feel as if he _should_ be calling Robin a boy, because he was anything but. The year had been good to the hero, filling him out in all the right places. He was still lithe, but with muscle definition and abs. Especially now with the drugs running through his system and latching onto cells, enhancing the muscles and making them bulge and grow. In the mere day that Robin had been there, he must of double his stature, everything seemingly growing at a rapid pace. It was extremely noticeable and the man wondered if the teen had grown in any _other_ places too, near the _lower_ regions.

Slade would admit, that he had been shocked when he had seen the drug in the teen's system, almost admitting a gasp of surprise, but held it in. The teen's body had begun a massive transformation, not only physically but mentally. It would take maybe another day before all the effects would finally settle down and he would permanently stop aging. A fact the man had yet to divulge to the boy. Suddenly the villain was grateful that Robin had a growth spurt, the boy would surely have a tantrum when he found out and he had been as small as he had been when he was fifteen.

The villain began doing push ups, using one hand and putting the other behind his back.

Slade commended the teen on his overall take of the situation. When the villain had been informed of what had transpired, sixty some-odd years ago, he had gone wild. The villain had killed every last doctor, medical expert, and military officer that had been involved in the procedure. If the man had been in a better state, he would have realized that killing them all wasn't such a good idea as it had first been, especially since he had no idea how to deal with his new found powers. He had to learn all on his own. Fortunately, Addie had been there, helping him along…

But, that was a tale for another day.

The only difference this time, it seemed, was that Robin had some sort of beast inside of him. Although he rarely liked to admit it, Red had been right to some extent, it had take a lot out of him to get the hero under control when his beast had been released, and that was saying a hell of a lot. He had read the charts and noticed that the drug had been altered, and with the drug altered he couldn't come up with a permanent sedative. He had tried dozens before one had finally worked, bring the teen back to his current state. But, that was only a temporary fix and raised a few questions.

Who was it that attacked Robin? Where had said person come in contact with the drugs? He had destroyed all the remaining capsules. What did they want with his little bird?

That raised another slew of questions as well. If they had wanted Robin as a super solider, with this uncontrollable beast inside of him, to wreak havoc and kill for them, as Slade predicted they had, why did they released him? It didn't seem to add up. It had been planned, rather sloppily obviously, but planned nonetheless. Why had they simply discarded him into the streets?

Slade knew if he had been in that situation, he would have kept a hold of Robin, trained him for destruction and chaos. Mold him into a killer and send him out to destroy. Well, at one time or another. Robin was unstable, at this point in time, and needed time to come to terms with everything, he would have died had his inner beast been released while he had been on the streets. With something that unstable and untrained it would destroy itself.

_Perhaps these people are merely stupid, then_, Slade mused thoughtfully.

Either way, Slade would get to the bottom of this. The man may not be able to reverse the effects of the drugs, but he could sure as hell could get rid of that beast. It was possible and even if it wasn't, Slade was Slade and he would have found a way. It would just take time, and then, after all was said and done, they would find these people, murder them, hopefully in an extremely sadistic and disgusting way, go home and fuck like bunnies. Preferably for a long time, involving lots of toys, and different positions.

______________

Another hour and the two proceeded to leave the workout room, only to stop dead in their tracks.

"_Ohhh_ Big Baaaad! Teen Bean Baby!"

"_Oh fuck_." Robin muttered, easing back into the workout room, intent on running as far away as possible.

"My thoughts precisely." Slade growled out.

"Where _areeee _you?" Red's sing-song voice broke through the room.

"Think we could lock ourselves in a closet and maybe he'd get the hint?" Robin asked hopefully, glancing every which way, wondering when the thief would reveal himself.

"I doubt that. We're not _that _lucky." Slade grinned despite the situation, thinking of all the naughty things he could do to Robin in a closet.

"Although, we might try. I can think of a few things we might be able to do." Slade leered, staring intensely down at the boy, who blushed and backed away.

"Red! We're in the workout room!" Robin yelled suddenly, after being cornered.

Slade didn't look amused at all, especially when the thief came bounding in the room.

"Look what I got?!" Red shouted in glee, prancing over to the two, Slade moving away just before he got pounced on.

"What is it?" Robin said, trying to humour Red, blowing out a breath of air, quite thankful for the interruption. The look in Slade's eye had been…positively _evil_. He didn't even want to think about his own body's reaction to the man pressing him against a wall…_NO! _Bad Robin.

"It was so _shiny_ and pretty! It glittered and everything, it even called to me, you know? _Reeeed_. I just had to have it!" Red exclaimed, producing a very large and _expensive_ looking diamond studded bracelet.

"Red!" Robin shouted.

"What? I swear it did call to me! It didn't want to be locked up in that glass case anymore! Besides, the dude had tons more, I'm sure that he didn't mind that I borrowed it! It was for a good cause too!" Red explained frantically as if that made it all right, receiving a rather vicious looking glare from the teen hero, which was saying a lot because he had his mask on.

"You stole that?" Robin growled.

"No! I borrowed it, there is a difference!"

Slade chuckled in the background, apparently amused.

"You took it without permission, that's stealing! I may be living here and temporally on hero vacation, but I refuse to let you steal things, that's against that law!" Robin shouted, drawing his Bo-staff and aiming it at the thief.

"But…I got it for you."

Robin blinked and lowered his staff, staring at the other teen with a mixture of wonder and shock.

"Wh..what?" Robin stuttered.

"Yeah, I got it for you, you know, like a house warming present!" Red explained, glancing over at Slade when the man made a strangled sound.

"For _my _home." Slade said matter-of-factly.

Red scoffed. "Your just mad that you didn't think of it first!"

"Hardly." Slade snorted.

Red didn't respond, moving his attention back to the teen hero, who looked like a cat really had gotten his tongue.

"Here!" Red grinned, grabbing the boy's hand and placing the bracelet on. It wasn't feminine, but looked to have been made to fit on a man's wrist.

"I…don't know what to say." Robin sputtered, completely forgetting that it had been stolen.

"Say nothing Bean Baby, just love it like a brother…or sister, whatever. Well, unless you hated them, then love it like…well…you get my drift. But, look, it even sparkles! So shiny and glittery." Red said, reminding Robin of a crow, attracted to things that were shiny.

"I…"

"Think of me always! I must go. I have to get ready, since I have a date tonight, with a certain lucky man…if you know what I mean?" Red grinned, winking at Robin and then turning to Slade who was watching the boy curiously.

"Seriously Slade, if you don't watch it, someone might get the idea that he's free meat. You know, the juicy but innocent kind? The ones that just hang there limp, waiting for the right man hands to cut him down. I'd love to have a go at that sweet ass, but I know I'd probably get my head cut off and then some…although, it _might_ be worth it…that _is _a sweet ass." Red smirked, relishing in the growl that Slade emitted and the sputtering Robin behind him.

"Au revoir, my Bean, I must be off!" The thief grinned, avoiding being murdered by Slade.

Red left just as swiftly as he had come, leaving Slade and Robin alone once more.

_________________

"Get dressed." Slade barked, rampaging angrily through the closet on the opposite side of the bedroom, away from the bed.

Robin had been awoken rather roughly by Slade, having decided to sleep for a few hours after the workout.

"Huh?" Robin mumbled, not quite awake. He pushed the covers off his body, exposing his form that was naked, except for the red boxers he wore.

Slade stopped his rummaging through the closet and glanced at the teen who was stretching in the bed. The villain couldn't help but stare. Robin might not have seen it, but his physique had grown once again, in the matter of hours the boy had been napping.

"Have you taken a look at yourself in a mirror?" Slade asked, throwing a few pairs of jeans on the bed.

"No, why? Should I?" Robin replied, curious.

"Indeed."

The teen jumped out of bed, hurrying into the hallway when the villain began undressing. He ventured into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, before gazing at himself in the full floor length mirror on the far side of the wall.

He couldn't contain his gasp.

The person that stared back at him, hadn't been there the last time he had checked.

"Holy…"

"Empowering, isn't it?" Slade spoke, entering the bathroom, wearing a pair of black jeans and a black silken shirt.

"I feel so strong…like I could do anything…" Robin trailed off, watching himself in the mirror, twisting and turning around, eyeing the different features that seemed to glow.

"That might just be possible, at least in your current state."

"Really?" Robin asked, finally turning around to come face-to-face with Slade.

"Its a possibility. Although we'll have to run more tests, to gage how far you've gotten." Slade explained, running his hand through the teen's hair, noticing that it had grown a bit as well and the white highlights were more noticeable, but still soft and natural looking.

"Am I going to be alright?" Robin said hesitantly, gazing into the man's visible eye, searching for answers that Slade was only able to give, that comfort that the teen desperately needed.

"I will not lie to you. Your life has been drastically altered. Will you be alright? Depends on how the situation and the next couple of days proceed." The villain enlightened, leading them out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the man's bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Robin inquired softly, proceeding to get dressed, glad that his clothing seemed to still get even though, his chest had expanded. He was still the same height, just muscles were larger and defined now.

"I'll explain later. At current, we are going out. Hurry and change."

Robin glared at the back of Slade's head as he left the room.

_What crawled up his ass and died? _

______________

"What do you _mean _you lost the boy? He was unconscious!" One very angry and pissed off Lord hissed out darkly.

"I…I'm sorry my Lord…but I only set him down for a moment, I was going to be right back." Diamond stuttered, backing away.

"Sorry? Oh, you'll be sorry, that is for sure. Find him! Find him now!" The Lord snarled loudly, causing the others in the room to cower in fear, with the exception of James that looked neutral.

"Idiots!" The Lord bellowed, as Diamond hurriedly ran towards the door. "And don't bother coming back if you don't find the child!"

James kept quiet until he and the Lord were left alone.

"Even if she had misplaced the patient, my Lord, we should have _still_ been able to track him. The computer says that his beast has been triggered, but there have been no incidents as to where or who has been destroyed." James explained softly, flipping his blond locks to the side of his face.

The Lord stared hard, seemingly thinking, their fists clenched and teeth bared in anger.

"This is unacceptable!"

"I concur, however, his tracker has been disabled, I'm sorry my Lord, we'll do everything in our power to find him."

"Who's idea was it to release him in the first place!" The Lord growled out.

James coughed but said nothing, not wanting to feel the end of a blade through his neck at his _unnecessary _opinions.

______________

"Where are we going?" Robin snapped, in a rather bad mood for some reason.

"I'm taking you out." Slade said simply, leading them down a few hallways until they were met with a steel door. Upon opening said door, there was light, and fresh air blew past the duo; they had reached outside.

"Taking me out?" Robin half shouted. "But, what about finding out who did this?"

"All in due time. Besides, I'm still entitled to my dates" Slade replied as if bored, mounting his new and improved motorcycle that had finally been fixed. Well, it had been fixed a few weeks ago, but he really hadn't had time to us it, he'd been busy with _other_ events.

"You fixed it!" Robin said surprised, straddling the bike as well, wrapping his arms around the man as if it was second nature to him.

"Glad to know you still have your observation skills." Slade replied dryly, receiving a nasty growl from the teen.

"Oh shut up!" Robin pouted, feeling the bike come to life underneath them.

They duo drove around for about ten minutes before Slade finally settled on a place. Robin wasn't familiar with the surroundings, so he got a shock of his life when he stepped foot off the bike, turned around and was met with a breathtaking sight.

Since it was eight at night, the light had faded little by little, leaving an amazing sunset view of a gorgeous beach. The place was completely empty, save for a rather large blanket, placed up from the shoreline, with hundreds of tasty goodies and food placed on it. The beach wasn't that big, looking more like a private lake than anything, but Robin could smell the salt water.

He was speechless.

"I had my bots set up the place before we arrived. I thought a change of scenery would be more to your liking." Slade explained, leading them down to the sand, and towards the blanket.

Robin didn't know what to say. Slade continued to surprise him. One minute the man could be cold and heartless, and the next he could be romantic and caring, well to a certain extent.

As the reached the blanket and sat down, the teen couldn't help but feel a small warmth grow in his chest at the sight of the place. It was completely deserted, the scene beautiful…and everything around them looked delicious.

"Just when I think I have you figured out." Robin mumbled, glancing around at some of the items, deciding on a few fruits that looked extremely yummy.

"You'll never have me figured out."

"I know." Robin laughed, taking a bite of a nectarine. "You might spontaneously combust if someone were to figure you out. God forbid."

Slade chuckled and threw a wrapped turkey sandwich at the boy.

"Hey!" Robin laughed again, in an amazing mood now, feeling like nothing could drown out this warm feeling.

"It slipped." Slade grinned, taking a bite of his own turkey sandwich.

"Sure it did! You ass."

"My ass is quite nice, thank you." Slade smirked, watching the teen's face flush red.

"I didn't say that! But, your right, it _is_ nice." Robin grinned, finishing off his fruit and starting on the sandwich. "But _mine_ is better."

____________

An hour later, the majority of food have been devoured and the rest had been placed to the side allowing the blanket to be kept clear. Robin felt that for the next week, he wouldn't have the need to eat, especially after a feast like that.

The teen stared out at the ocean, his knees bent up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, head lying on the top of his knees. Slade sat beside him, looking as casual as someone like Slade could.

"I'm stuffed." Robin smiled, his stomach agreeing with him.

"Oh I could." Slade replied, suddenly very close in Robin's personal space. The teen blushed again.

"Slade…" Robin warned, moving backwards.

"What? I just want …_desert_." The man purred innocently, moving even closer, grasping the boy's chin in his hands.

Robin gulped and breathed out, feeling his chest constrict and another warm feeling burst through and consume him.

"_Slade_…"The teen whispered.

The villain grinned slightly, pressing his lips roughly to the boy's, feeling the gasp escape him. It gave the man full access to Robin's mouth, allowing for him to explore.

The teen moaned softly, feeling Slade's teasing tongue flick across his own, tempting it to play with him. The boy's mind temporarily break down, feeling every nerve in his body shutting down, surrendering to this feeling.

_You know…this is wrong_, Robin's right state of mind complained. The teen told that part to take a hike, Slade was doing wondrous things to him…and at the moment, he didn't give two shits if it was wrong.

The villain pushed the teen down so he was fully on top of him, covering his larger body over Robin's, making the boy release a whimper at being pinned. Slade didn't know if it was from discomfort or pleasure, but he got a pretty good idea when the teen arched against him.

_Teenage hormones are a phenomenal thing_, Slade mused thoughtfully.

The man ran his hands harshly up and down the boy's sides, releasing the kiss to travel nips and sucks along Robin's neck, enticing gasps and pants from the teen underneath him. It was music to the villain's ears. Robin was finally letting himself go, surrendering to his desires, not allowing himself any boundaries. It was an extreme turn on.

"Oh…!" Robin gasped, as the man's hands had finally travelled down to the boy's increasingly hardening member, stroking it through his jeans. The hero moaned softly, feeling every fibre of his being standing at attention, sensations coursing through his body, down his spine and exploding deep within his groin. Making every touch feel as if he would burst.

"Oh little bird, you've never looked quite this exquisite before." Slade purred, moving his lips and body downwards, unbuttoning the teen's pants, slowly pulling them down and over Robin's legs.

"Wah…?" The teen bit out his face flushed red, resisting the temptation to shout out when the villain firmly took a hold of his cock through the boxers, allowing more to be grasped than with the jeans.

The teen was rock hard now, thrusting his hips upwards slightly, trying to convey to his tormentor that he wanted more, needed more…

"Please."

"Please what, Robin?" Slade grinned, biting rather harshly up the boy's inside thigh, knowing it would drive the teen wild.

Robin felt ready to explode, the sensations were just too strong, the touch so powerful. It had been months since he had done anything to himself, the build up was too intense, he needed to cum.

"Please, let me _cum_, I'm so close…" Robin whined, thrashing his head back and forth. Slade grinned and pulled down the boy's boxers, revealing the teen's rock hard cock, twitching, swelling with red angry veins, pre cum spilling out over the top.

Slade gripped the naked appendage, making Robin shouted in ecstasy, thrusting his hips upwards, thrashing back and forth, eyes clenched tightly, mouth open wide, panting and moaning. Even the thought of possibly getting caught made the teen shiver, feeling the burst of sparks flushing through his body.

"It's so wrong." Slade purred in the teen's ear, as he gripped Robin's cock roughly, pumping his shaft hard and fast. "But, yet, it feel so right…to let yourself go, to bask in the pleasure that I place upon you…to make you squirm, and moan, feeling ready to explode, with only my touch as your source of pleasure. It's so wrong…but you love it anyway."

Robin moaned loudly, his entire body tightening, feeling his insides burst, replaying Slade's words over and over in his mind until he let it all go.

"God…_Slade_…uuuuuhggh." His whole body arching upwards, feeling his orgasm ripping his to shreds, the feelings coursing through every muscle and nerve ending.

The teen panted, feeling himself beginning to calm down, allowing one of his eyes to open, noticing that Slade was wiping his left hand off on a napkin that had been used in the picnic.

Robin groaned and closed his eyes again, never having quite felt like that during one of his own sessions.

"You…your nuts." The teen panted.

"And your satisfied," it wasn't a question, more like a smug statement. Robin tried to glare, but it didn't really work.

"You're still nuts."

"Yes, I enjoyed your nuts very much."

"Stop that!" Robin growled, trying to pull himself up, but everything felt weak.

"I don't _stop_ fucking 'till both parties are satisfied."

Robin sighed and pouted, it seemed he just couldn't win this one.

______________

**A/N: **YAY! How'd ya like THAT? I know I did! Let me know what you thought about the lime. If you hated it, I can get better, I just need practice, hehe. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, it was A LOT longer than any of the previous chapters, just as promised. By the way, I'm sorry if Red doesn't seem to be in character or he takes away from the story a bit, but I figured the story could use a little bit more humour, and Red just seems to bring that to the table, if you know what I mean?

I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, because if you read my A/N up top it stated that I have recently gotten a job. But, I'll let you all know, just check out my profile in the next two or three days and it'll be posted at the top.

Reviews are welcome. Let me know what you think!

**By the way: **_Au revoir_, means Goodbye in French.

Love,

Jayto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read

chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **It's a little short, but it's got a bit of plot in it. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it, makes me feel veeeeery special ^_^. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter!

**Also: **I'm just letting you know, because it came in a review and I thought I would address, because I have been meaning too. Batman or the JL will not be appearing in this fic. Batman might be mentioned a few times in the story, but otherwise, he will not be making an appearance. Sorry if that makes you dislike the story!

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 14_

____________

Diamond ran throughout Jump City, searching high and low for the teen that she had misplaced. Where could one possessed and evil teenager go? Surely there would be someone who had seen the boy, he was an icon after all.

The woman stopped on a local bank and stared out over the sunrise. She had been searching all night and not a single trace of the kid. She was beginning to give up hope.

"Hey beautiful! Come here often?" A voice whistled appreciatively.

Diamond twirled around, setting her eyes on the form of a man clad in mostly black and grey.

"Get lost, I don't have time for little boys." Diamond growled, not in the mood to play.

"Oh woe is me. But, I can assure you, I'm all man, hunnie." The voice grinned through their mask, because you couldn't see their face. The woman smiled evilly.

"Oh really? I was under the impression that men were taller. You're so scrawny and small."

The voice snickered not in the least bit deterred.

"Would you like a…_demonstration_?" The voice purred.

"Oh, you _are_ fun. What's your name?" Diamond grinned, her face twisting into a beautiful expression.

"Red X, baby! How about you?" Red grinned, sauntering closer to the woman.

"Diamond."

"Pretty name, for a pretty woman."

"What happened to beautiful?" Diamond smirked, running her manicured fingernail across Red's masked eyes.

"That too. What's a hot thing like you doin' up at this hour?"

"Just a little…_hunting_, I'm sure you can understand." The woman grinned, making Red groan in want, Diamond was gorgeous.

"Oh really? Have you found your prey?"

"Perhaps." Her sultry voice began making the thief drool.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you. I have other things to attend to." Diamond leered, looking Red up and down. Delicious.

"That's too bad. I've got somewhere I have to be too, but…maybe we should reschedule?" Red asked, turning on the charm.

Diamond smiled and gave Red another once over before turning towards another building, jumping into the air.

"Perhaps."

Red could only grin. He might enjoy the company of men, but he really enjoyed a beautiful and sexy woman. Diamond was right up his alley.

But at the moment, he had a sexy bird to see, and maybe an equally sexy mad-man.

________________

_Crack!_

"Again!"

_Smash!_

"Again!"

_Boom!_

"Again, but this time, try for the middle."

"Ugh!"

_Crash!_

_Crash!_

_Crash!_

"Interesting."

"Whoa, what the _hell _happened? Did you guys forget to tell me that we were having an orgy party?!" Red's voice rang overheard, clearly annoyed.

Robin stared upwards on top of Slade's hideout, they were currently outside the next morning, testing a bit of the teen hero's newly acquired power. Red was staring down at the duo, looking at the field that seemed to be littered with destroyed rocks and Slade-bots.

"Training." Robin mumbled, turning away, twirling his staff a few times, getting back into a defensive position.

Red gave Slade a look, clearly wondering what was wrong with Robin, but the mad-man ignored it, focusing on the teen, activating another round of bots to attack the hero.

Robin attacked, feeling lethal and powerful, his blood surging to life with the drugs, allowing them to influence his attacks. It felt as if the teen wasn't even there, but watching through a monitor as the bots feel one-by-one to the ground. He might not have noticed, but Slade did, that the hero was hitting the 'kill spots' on every one of the mechanical men.

As the Boy Wonder continued with his training, gaining speed when the more dangerous enemies were deployed, Slade turned to Red when he heard a whistle of appreciation.

"So, it was true then?" Red grinned, apparently happy with the current circumstance, jumping down and standing next to the man.

"Yes, he has been injected with the same drug as I have. His transformation is complete, we're merely testing it now." Slade explained irritated that the thief was eying _his_ boy as if he were a shiny diamond necklace.

There were a few crashing noises and grunts from Robin on the field, and Slade pressed another button on the control center that was stationed outside. Another round of robots claimed the area, surrounding the teen in the middle of the battle field.

"He doesn't seem too happy." Red said, still eying the teen up and down.

"Remove the eyes or you wont have any." Slade growled, clicking another button on the center.

"You can't even _see_ my eyes!"

"I can hear them moving." The man sneered.

"Touche! No threesomes?"

"Afraid not."

Red pouted and crossed his arms over his chest leaning back against the steel center.

"Seriously though, he's going through those bots like crazy, what's his deal" Red grinned. "Dang, he's not sweating like he used to!"

"Eyes! Dropped! Now!" Slade's warning snarl echoed in Red's ear.

"Don't be so jealous. I know the Bean Baby isn't into the youngin's, more the oldies."

"You don't have an off button, do you?" Slade asked hopefully, but didn't let it through to his tone.

Red stayed silent, continuing to watch the teen hero destroy machine after machine, as if stomping on ants. It was extremely attractive, but at the same time, it was a little scary. Robin seemed different, his attacks less fun, but precise and more out to kill. It was unnerving to the thief to see the teen this way, especially since Slade seemed to be worried as well. Oh sure, he might be stupid _sometimes_, but he had hung around the man long enough to know. Slade was worried about Robin.

Another round of robots were destroyed and Red could see that Robin hadn't even broken a sweat, as if this were child's play.

"Hey Kid!" Red yelled across the field.

"_What_?" Robin said, in a somewhat demonic voice, whirling around, Bo-staff at the ready, his mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Whoa…" Red gaped, taking a step back.

"_WHAT?" _Robin sneered again, taking a few calculated steps towards the two, as if waiting for them to attack him. He looked like a predator getting ready to attack his prey.

"He's reverting." Slade said simply, but quickly pressed a button on the control center and picked out a syringe filled with red liquid from the compartment that emerged. He was suddenly glad that he had decided to have a few spares in case. It had only been five hours since he had administered the last dosage, but it seemed that the teen's system was beginning to become immune to the sedative. Not good.

"Fuck, not again." Red glared, all amusement gone from his voice as he saw Robin coming closer to him. Sometimes he _really _wished he could just keep his mouth shut, it might save him from these sorts of situations.

____________

"_Kill!"_

"_Kill!"_

"_Kill!"_

The intensity of the voice overtook Robin's mental and physical being. All he could think about was blood, destruction, and death. He wanted to kill, he wanted bloodshed, to destroy the two in front of him, starting with the smaller one. It would be easy, a snap to the neck, a slice through the midsection.

The teen felt his eyes widen and burn, becoming bigger and forming into slits, the force of the transformation pulling his mask from his face and to the ground. He snarled out something fierce, his once blue eyes blazing crimson and bloodshot. Robin jumped into the air, his hair becoming a glistening white as he landed on the control center, just as Slade had picked out the syringe. The beast knew now, that this man was not to be trusted, that he was trying to destroy him.

He would have none of that.

"_Give it to me_…" The beast sneered, reaching for the syringe in the man's hands.

"It talks now!?" Red shouted in disbelief, making the beast turn it's blood red eyes to him.

That gave Slade the chance that he needed to plunge the needle into the beast's neck. It howled in agony as the liquid entered Robin's body, painfully forcing the creature to return into the inner depths of the boy, it was just too painful.

"ARRRUHHHHG!"

Robin collapsed onto the floor, his eyes returning to normal, his body sweating, hair returning to it's normal silky raven locks, with just a hint of soft white highlights that were hardly noticeable.

Slade and Red approached the fallen teen, Red a bit apprehensive, not wanting to be the victim of the beasts claws again, they _hurt_! Slade didn't have the same feelings and picked up the teen and carried him into his hideout, and back to the infirmary.

______________

"I thought you said the sedative was _working_?" Red glared at the man as he was printing off some charts.

"They _were_."

"They were? So, what was that?!" Red snarled.

"His system is becoming immune to the drugs that I've been injecting into him." Slade said, his voice balancing on annoyance and anger, but not at Red, well, at least not _all_ of it.

"So what are we supposed to do? At least when they were working, we had a time limit, now who _knows_ when he'll change!" Red exclaimed, his hands waving around in random directions.

"Stop yelling!" A voice groaned behind the two villains.

"Kid!"

"Shut up. I have a killer headache, and you insisting on yelling is driving me through the wall!" Robin ground out, sitting up on the stretcher table.

Red snorted but said nothing.

"Besides the headache, how do you feel?" Slade asked, watching the boy on the table to see any other side affects. He had given the teen a stronger dosage this time. But, since it was his own creation and had only been tested on the boy in front of him, he hadn't wanted to try a larger dose, but desperate times called for desperate measures. It had been necessary.

"Dizzy. What the fuck happened?" Robin asked, somewhat calm. "All I remember is this crazed voice in my head, and then blanking out, I'm assuming that I reverted?"

"Seems Bean has gotten smarter. He's figuring out these things himself now, I'm so proud." Red joked, receiving a laugh from the teen, which wasn't expected and both villain's raised an eyebrow, but you couldn't see it.

Finally, Robin opened his eyes and took in the two in front of him. Red gasped loudly.

The hero stared at the thief as if he had grown two heads.

"I think I may have to try…even if I get killed, it would _so_ be worth it." Red claimed, snickering at Slade.

"You'll do _no_ such thing." Slade said coldly.

Robin just stared at the two as if they were crazy, well…_crazier. _

Red pranced closer to the stretcher table and leaned against it, staring at Robin. After a few moments, Robin grew uncomfortable and growled.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Red merely grinned. "You have the most gorgeous baby blue eyes."

Robin stared hard, frantically trying to figure out what the thief was talking about. Baby blue eyes?

Suddenly, it fell into place.

He slapped a hand over his face, feeling for the mask, hoping against hope that he still had it on. But, the heavens hadn't smiled upon him that day, because he came up empty handed.

"Shit."

______________

**A/N: **Oh, I'm so MEAN! I left it at a bad place! Evil Cliff hangers, I just couldn't help it, this chapter just called for one. I hope you enjoyed it, we're getting a taste of a few things, and DON'T WORRY, smex is coming soon, trust me, and your going to love it, I've got it all planned out too. It shall be magical, in a twisted, and sexy kind of way.

But, yes!

I am planning to update on Monday, _**BUT**_ if I get reviews, I'll update sooner!

Love

Jayto


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Alright, so a few things to discuss before you begin the chapter. First and foremost, I know that I promised to update before Monday, should I get reviews, and I did, but I was really busy, plus I wrote a drabble. This chapter doesn't really make up for it, but the next one will, I've got half of the next one written, it'll be longer, and well…you'll see.

Second, the talented _SladinForever_, took it upon her amazing self to draw Robin in **BEAST FORM! **How awesome is that? I thought it was just astounding. It looks great too, just keep in mind as you venture upon her deviant art account that Robin is all muscley and bulgy, but she has a little trouble drawing muscle, but THAT'S OK, because it's an amazing picture! So, go check it out! AND THEN check out her stories, cause those are amazing too.

**Link: **sladinforever_dot_deviantart_dot_com/art/Demon-Robin-136997952 _**(remember when you see a DOT, that means replace it with a (.), mmkays?)**_

Third, this is NOT a dark fic, just for those of you who may have thought it was. It's just part of the plot for Robin to be crazy…well crazier.

And fourth, enjoy the chapter, and thank you ever-so-much for the fantastic reviews! I love them all.

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 15_

______________

"Don't worry Bean" Red declared with a grin. "Your secret is safe with moi!"

But, apparently Robin was more focused on looking like he was near suicide. The thief's declaration only seemed to make the teen hero furious.

"Who took it off?" Robin sneered.

"Aw, what's the big deal? I think you look delicious." Red mused.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Robin shouted, watching Red shake his head in amusement. "You _mother_ fucker! This is _not_ a goddamned game!"

Red glanced at Slade who seemed to be minding his own business.

_I could use some backup here! _Red frantically thought when he saw the fierce and vicious look the hero was giving him. Why was it always him who seemed to get into these situations?

"Calm down." Slade demanded, not in the mood for the two to squabble.

"Calm down?" Robin shouted, turning so that he was facing the mad-man. "You want me to calm down? How would you feel if someone revealed your secret identity to two of your arch rivals? **HUH**?"

"If you do not settle down, my boy, you will have a lot more to worry about than your mask being removed."

"Fuck you Slade!"

"…I thought he already had." Red mumbled, receiving a rather vicious punch to the head from Robin.

"Ow!" The thief yelled, clutching his head in his two gloved hands. "That hurt! You might have forgotten that you're a lot stronger than before, but I haven't."

"Good! Maybe you'll shut that trap." Robin growled.

"You are so not fun anymore. What's with all the emotional outbursts? I remember when you used to be calmer, a little Slade crazed, but calm." Red whined.

"I don't know. Why don't you try getting injected with a drug that you may or may not be able to get out of your system and see how you react?" Robin spat. "It's not like I'm going to be like this forever anyways, so shut up."

Red glanced in Slade's direction, noticing that the man had gotten even tenser.

"You mean to tell me you haven't told him?" The thief half-yelled, making the man in question turn slightly to gaze at them both, while Robin tried to understand what the young villain was talking about.

"I haven't. But thank you ever so much. Bad timing is your middle name, isn't it?" Slade asked annoyed.

The hero glanced from one villain to the other.

"Told me what?"

Both criminals glanced at the teen.

"There is no way to return you to normal." Slade spoke after a few moments of silence. "At least not the more, _permanent_ effects. The beast is potentially capable of destroying, but the other effects are for good."

"That's good, though, right?" Robin asked, seeming so innocent now, not at all how he'd been a few minutes ago.

"Depends. How does immortality sound?" The one-eyed villain asked, almost casually, as if he were talking about the weather.

"Immortality?"

"Yeah Bean. I can't believe Big Bad hasn't told you yet." Red said dramatically. "The drug stops you from aging, you can't be killed. You'll live forever."

Red was knocked unconscious from Robin punching his lights out. It was like a reflex to startling news, at least now-a-days it was.

____________

"Although that wasn't necessary, I quite like the idea of making Red X shut up with violence." Slade grinned.

"Was he telling the truth?" Robin asked, disbelief coursing through his baby blue eyes, finally allowing the man to see all the emotions that he tried to hide behind his mask.

"He was." The older villain stated. "I have been administered the same drug, and I have lived for over seventy years since then, and I do not look a day over thirty-five."

"You're thirty-five? I always thought you were much older." Robin claimed. "I don't even know how I feel about all of this. Everything is happening so fast."

"It'll feel that way for a while. Your body is still adjusting to the transformation, stopping growth cells from aging you. You'll still be able to gain muscle mass, but otherwise, unless you obtain a gun shot to the head, you will heal all wounds, even fatal ones, within minutes."

Red groaned from the floor, but otherwise stayed unconscious.

The hero took in this information. So, that is why they were never able to win against Slade…

"I see." Robin said sombrely. "How come you didn't tell me this sooner?"

"With everything that's been happening, I thought it would be best to take it in steps."

Robin looked away, feeling emotionally drained. He really didn't know how to feel about that. You'd think when one was told he was now immortal, they would jump for joy…but…

"And no matter how you feel, I will be a part of your life now, especially with the current circumstances. You're unstable and it would do no good for you to roam free with friends or citizens in that condition."

"I never said that being with you was a problem." Robin mumbled, a soft blush forming onto his face. "I mean, with everything happening at such a fast pace, this is just a small piece in the puzzle. It doesn't seem as bizarre as it did in the beginning."

"Quite…"

"Awww, how cute." Came a voice from the floor, cutting off what the man had been going to say.

Both Robin and Slade resisted the urge to decapitate the thief. He _really_ had bad timing.

_____________

"You know…" Robin said about an hour later, once they had left the infirmary, and made their way into what, the hero thought, looked like a living room.

_Maybe a living room for a vampire_, Robin mused.

"I think, it's only fair, that you two take off your masks."

"I think not."

"Yeah, no way Bean!"

"Why not! It's only fair, since you've both seen my identity."

"I don't do fair. I'm a thief, remember? Besides…"

"Fine." Robin said, in a tone that neither villain liked the sounds of. "If you want to act like a criminal, I'll treat you like a goddamned criminal."

There was a moment of silence before chaos broke loose throughout the room. Robin snarled and lunged at the unsuspected Red X, making both boys collide with a wall.

"Hey! No!" Red shouted, trying to push the hero away. But it really was no use, at least not now when the Boy Wonder was five times stronger than he had used to be.

Slade almost sighed, wondering when he had adopted two children, because really, that was how they were acting.

Robin snickered and grabbed at the thief's mask, but Red managed to kick the boy off, before they were rolling around on the floor. Finally, the hero succeeded in straddling the young villain.

"Don't like the tables turned, do you?" Robin grinned. He placed his hands on the boy underneath him, moving them to his masked face, before unclipping the mask and pushing it away, all the while Red was shouted curses and making random noises, some sounding like a dying cow.

"You are seriously fucked in the head." Red glared, once his mask was removed, although the glare looked a little playful. "Although, I am enjoying the position."

Robin didn't blush this time, but only stared in transfixed fascination at the person before him.

"Happy?" Red mumbled, his own face mixing in a blush and a grin.

Robin nodded. The face staring back at him was something different than what he had expected. His hair was short, kind of the same length as what Robin used to have, but was reddish orange. His eyes were hazel with gold specks running through them, and his face was painted in a sea of freckles, with a thin line of pale pink lips staring back at him.

Overall, Red wasn't that half bad looking.

"I thought you said that you were older?"

Red grinned. "I am, I'm twenty-one."

Robin scoffed. "You don't look any older than seventeen."

"Well, if that's your way of telling me I'm hot and utterly fuckable, which I am by the way, thank you." The thief grinned.

Robin really felt like punching him again.

____________

"If you two are quite finished." Slade interjected, reminding the two on the floor of his presence. He didn't like to be ignored, at least for too long.

Robin shook his head and stood up, allowing for Red to stand as well. However, the young villain's eyes glinted in mischief, which the hero promptly caught on to, realizing his plan almost instantly.

"And if you even attempt to remove my mask, you'll find yourselves with a few missing appendages."

"He sure likes to threaten the loss of appendages. Maybe he's compensating for something." Red grinned.

Robin couldn't help it, he burst into laughter.

"You've seen both of our identities, it's only fair Big Guy. Besides, I've always wanted to see if your ugly or not." Red explained, earning a growl from the man in question.

Robin calmed down long enough to agree, he was curious himself.

"Will never happen." Slade said matter-of-factly.

The hero sneered. "But you've seen what I look like! Take the mask off."

"Robin, your mask had already been removed when Red found you. The only reason we placed it back onto your face once we located it, was to prevent this sort of situation. The second time was the transformation. And I've already known Red's identity for a while now." Slade replied irritated. He had had quite enough of the two bickering and arguing for one night, that was for sure.

"That's not fair!" Robin snarled, getting into defensive stance, ready to fight the man.

"That's entirely too bad. Perhaps in the future, if the right _opportunity_ comes about, you may see my face. But, until then…" the older villain trailed off.

"So, your basically saying that, until I allow you to _fuck_ me, you wont show me who you really are?" Robin asked coldly, his voice seeping with displeasure. It felt like the temperature in the room had gone down a few hundred degrees.

Slade said nothing, which gave Robin a pretty good indication that that was the case. The _nerve_ of that man! The hero cursed under his breath, invented some new ones, and then made a sailor blush, at his foul mouth.

"Guess I'll never know then, will I? There is no way I'm letting your _small_ fucking cock near me!" The hero stormed over to the door leading out into the hallway, and slammed the door, making it shatter to pieces behind him. But the teen didn't give two shits.

___________

"You haven't fucked him yet?" Red exclaimed.

"Small cock?" Slade asked incredulously, as if he hadn't believed what he heard. "That ungrateful _child_, thinks _I_ have a small cock?"

Red keeled over laughing as Slade snarled something fierce, which sounding like he was telling him to leave and that he would show Robin who had a small cock when he fucked him through the wall.

_____________

A/N: Hehehehe, I'm so bad…I can't believe I had the guts to write about Slade having a small penis.

So, I wonder, will there be sex in the next chapter? Maybe if I get enough reviews I might just throw in some ubber hot, spicy, sexy, Sladin SMEX! MAYBEH!

Hehehehehe! I'm evil.

So, I'm planning on updating SUNDAY. But, if I get reviews, I think I'll update on Friiiiday.

Love

Jayto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Early update, just because I really loved this chapter. The characters are a bit OC, but for the events that are about to happen, well…THEY HAVE TO BE, right? Right! I really hope you enjoy the chapter, I know I loved writing it.

**Also: SladinForever** has drawn ANOTHER picture :D. It's amazing! I absolutely LOVE it, so GO check it out.

sladinforever**dot**deviantart**dot**com/art/I-m-Going-to-Kill-You-137179648 **(remember, when ever you see a DOT, you replace it with a (.), mmkays?)**

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 16_

_____________

Robin stormed the hallway, passing the throne room as he went, wanting nothing more than to rip apart the numerous computer screens he saw there. But, he kept going, having a more pressing need at the moment, and that need was to get as far away from Slade as he possibly could.

He finally made it to the bedroom, watching as the door opened automatically, before entering inside and searching around for the duffel bag he knew would be in the closet. It was there, empty, but that would soon change.

"If he thinks for one second I'm staying here like…like some _fuck_ toy, he's got another thing coming." The teen began tearing the room apart, searching for his clothing and anything else Slade had, to, at one point, Robin's astonishment, gotten from the Tower. But, that matter very little at the moment, that was for sure.

Robin couldn't believe the nerve of that man. It was one thing to claim that you wanted someone, another point entirely to state that the sole reason they wanted you there was to fuck you. Well, Slade hadn't exactly said it like that, but the inclination had still been there, bright as day.

More clothing entered the bag, the dresser on the far side of the wall gained two empty bins once they were cleared.

Especially since the teen had begun to come out of his shell, place his walls on the low setting, if that was understandable. Robin was going against all his morals and values, not only as a person, but as a hero. To take that step towards getting to know Slade, perhaps to uncover the mystery and finally begin to let him in. It was still in the beginning process, but that was as far as any other person had gotten.

It took two to tango, this was supposed to be a duel process. Robin couldn't be the only one letting down his walls, and perhaps that was the reason the teen was angry in the first place. He seemed to be opening up, Slade, however, seemed to be the same. Besides, the boy wasn't asking for miracles, just for the man to trust him, to think of him other than a nice piece of ass. Even Red had more respect for him, and that was saying a lot.

It just seemed that everything had decided to take a turn for the worse. At least in his opinion.

"Why am I crying?" Robin suddenly shouted into the bedroom.

The teen whipped the few tears flowing from his eyes, reminding him once again that he didn't have his mask on, and the sole reason for his departure, well minus a few steps of course.

It seemed that everything was finally beginning to sink into Robin's head. This was real. It wasn't some fairy tale that was going to have a happy ending, it would just have an end. May it be bad, or…slightly better, the teen didn't know, but there would be no happy ending. Something that he desperately wished for.

Suddenly you wake up, realizing that you've been in a coma for three weeks, with your two arch enemies, only to find that you've become immortal with a beast set inside you, trying to take over so they may destroy. That would be hard on _any_ person. But, then you come to find that you are now so much more alike to your worst enemy…who you are in the process of dating and may or may not have romantic feelings for. It wasn't as if it was love, but it was a respect, a want and need to get closer. Slade was a constant question mark…

Another tear escaped his eye and he snarled something fierce and hurled the bag at the door.

"If I was the type to say such a thing, I believe the appropriate term would be 'ow'." A voice said, somewhat amused from the doorway after the bag slid to the floor once it hit Slade in the face. Robin had his back turned, hoping against all odds that the man hadn't seen him crying.

The only acknowledgment that the man received was the teen tensing his shoulders.

Robin knew that if he turned around, his resolve would crumble and he wouldn't go…

"Going on vacation, are we?" Slade grinned, picking up the bag and throwing it on the bed.

The teen said nothing, burning a hole into the wall, but at the same time looking like a lost puppy.

"Robin." The mad-man spoke, this time directly behind him. Slade hadn't forgotten what his little bird had said and he fully intended on proceeding with his threat that he had spoken to Red about.

"You will look at me, boy."

"Oh, it's boy now?" Robin spat, finally turning to face the mercenary. "You know, I'd much rather be your apprentice than pursue any relationship or sexual endeavours with you."

"I'd watch that tongue." Slade spoke, deadly cold.

"I'll watch nothing Slade." Robin replied in the same tone, having finally had enough, everything seemingly breaking at the same time. "I'll never have you figured out and at this point in time, I don't want to, at least not anymore. I had wanted to, because I felt something, felt what was there or could be there. But, now…I just don't. You have this side of you, that actually acts like a human, and not the cold hearted bastard that you constantly portray to me. I've seen the side, the night when we were attacked, at the circus, and even at the beach. Especially at the beach! But all you seem to want, is to fuck me and be finished with it. Is that it? Is that what you wanted? I've had plenty of fucked up villains asking for the same bit. I'm sure a number of them were in the contest…but it just _HAD_ to be you who won…can't let little Robin be free from your grasp, no matter how long you had been gone."

Robin took a deep breath, finally feeling himself calming down, as the words spewed out of his mouth.

Slade stared, as closed to stunned as he would ever be, watching the glistening tears fall from those baby blues eyes. The man had always wondered, if the teen was so expressive with the mask on, what would he look like should he take the mask off? The results were unnerving and he felt that tightening in his chest, the same as the night at the circus.

"…is that what a relationship with you would be like?" Robin whispered. "Always second guessing and the misconceptions. Feeling as if I'm being testing, push past limits that I one day might want to take, with the right person? Tested to be that perfect bird you've always talked about? Is that it Slade? Are you still testing me? Look at me! I can't get much better, at least not anymore. You and I can't get much more similar…"

Robin hugged himself, trying to disappear into himself or at least from the room. He felt like an emotional wreck.

"…and you know, at one time, I hated that prospect even more than being your apprentice. I hated knowing that you and I were more alike that I could ever imagine. But, now-a-days, it felt right, like we had another connection. That being so similar was a good thing, for these circumstances, there was no physical fighting solely to stop or kill each other, it was just…playful banter…a chance to finally get to know one another. But now I…"

Slade softly, so unlike him, kissed the boy, hushing his next statement. Finally having heard enough. Even the most twisted and disturbed criminal could only stand those tears for a few moments.

Robin sobbed, his dam releasing in waves, the events of the last month and a half taking it's toll on him.

"I hate…or at least I want to hate you!" The teen sobbed, grabbing the man's shoulder, to push him away or hold on for dear life, the mercenary would never know. "I hate being a teenager run on emotions and hormones! How can I even entertain the thought of wanting to hop into bed with you or kiss you or…just…want to be with you? Is that so wrong?"

"It's not." Slade finally spoke, moving away from the boy. "I've always told you not to limit yourself…don't ever allow boundaries to hold you back."

"But isn't that what your doing?" Robin choked out, all of his anger gone, only replaced with a sombre expression. "You've limited yourself, not allowing anyone to be trusted."

"That's different."

"Is it?" Robin said, taking a step back from the man. "Why is it different, especially for me? Haven't you always said '_it's always been about you_?' why shut me out now, when I'm finally giving you that chance…?"

Slade stayed silent, watching as the teen sat on the bed, and for the first time in a long while, not really knowing what to say.

"I just want you to open up. I'm not asking for miracles, because that isn't going to happen. I'm not asking for love or flowers or marriage or handholding. I just want to know Slade, the man behind the mask, the person who makes me feel like everything really _is_ all about me." Robin spoke softly after a few minutes of silence.

"That will take time. As you've said yourself, we're more alike now than ever, we must allow for the barriers to be stripped away." Slade replied. "For our …circumstances, it seems that the sexual tension should be acknowledged first, then comes the other aspects, with due time. You and I have never been much for verbal confrontation, it's all about the physical situations."

Robin couldn't help but smile, the man was right in a way. It was always about the fighting with them.

"We'll work on it." The teen smiled, thankful that Slade had sorta agreed to pursue something. "But, in the mean time, we'll deal with what he have, and this thing that's inside of me…and if it just so happens that I have to kick your ass at the end of it all, so be it."

Slade snorted. "The day you kick my ass, will be the day Batman shoots a little girl."

Robin burst into laughter.

"Don't be so sure of that." The teen couldn't help but grin, feeling the situation finally defuse and things began to return to normal.

"As of current though." Slade purred, his tone becoming one of a predator. "I think we have a little statement of yours to discuss, in _full_ detail."

"Statement?" Robin asked feigning innocents.

"Oh yes. Something about a small cock?"

"Oh, _that _statement. Well…I…" Robin promptly jumped from the bed just as Slade was about to pounce and dashed for the door. At one time the teen wouldn't have made it out of the room, but the teen was faster and stronger than before and made it three steps out the door before the man charged after him.

And the chase was on.

________________

Robin made it into the throne room, figuring it was an open area and he knew that if he was cornered in a smaller environment, he would surely be caught long before he intended to.

"_Dear_ Robin." Slade grinned, entering the room, noticing the mischievous look the teen was giving him. Seemed the hero was ready to play now, contrary to what he had felt before. Perhaps it really was a matter of opening up and simply talking…instead of yelling and fighting.

Robin smirked, feeling as if a thousand bricks had been lifted off his shoulders. He jumped backwards into the air once Slade began his assault.

The two fought, both getting in a few good hits, seemed the Robin was finally a worthy match for the man, not that he wasn't before, but he seemed more calculated and precise in his moments, less on fluke and more on concentration.

The teen couldn't stop the grin as he made Slade fly halfway across the room and into a wall.

"Getting slow, old man?" Robin taunted.

"You wont think that later."

Slade flew through the air, trying to grab the boy, but the teen evaded the grasp, knowing that once he was caught he would be in for it.

Robin ducked a punch aimed at his head, swiping his feet across the floor and towards his opponents. Fortunately, for Slade that is, he realized the intention and quickly grabbed the teen's leg, making the boy roll behind the mad-man.

But, before he could move, Slade was on him, pinning his hands over his head.

"You've caught the mouse." Robin smirked.

"Indeed, I believe the cat deserves a reward, don't you?"

"Depends on what the kitty wants." The teen squirmed, in a good way, according to Slade.

"Every cat has his day." Slade grinned.

"I believe that's a dog."

"Cats are better." Slade chuckled before roughly kissing the boy under him, effectively shutting up any reply that he was about the speak.

Robin blushed hotly, feeling the man lay most of his weight into him, but not enough to crush him, just enough to make the teen _very_ aware that he had a sexy man on top of him.

Although, who really wouldn't notice Slade, even if he wasn't on top of you?

The mercenary continued to kiss the teen, using one of his hands to hold him down and the other to explore Robin's thigh, which he felt tremble.

Robin shivered, feeling every nerve ending surge to life. It was like this anytime the man touched him, even if it was unintentional, he felt ready to explode every time. Damn hormones.

"Your hard already." Slade stated incredulously.

The hero flushed bright red in embarrassment.

"You try having an overly large and sexy man on top of you and stay soft. Doesn't really work."

Slade grinned down at the boy and rewarded him with a few nips to the neck, sucking on different parts, causing Robin to groan softly.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because you'll be having this overly large and sexy man on top of you for a long while." Slade spoke, tearing off the boy's shirt. Robin gasped, either at the cold air or the declaration from the man. Robin was pretty sure that was the closest thing that he would hear to an 'I want to be with you' from the mercenary.

"Geez, your as bad as Red." Robin hissed, feeling his left nipple taken into Slade's hot and wet mouth. "Narcissism must be your middle names."

"Annoying."

"What?" Robin breathed out, feeling the other nipple disappear, it was getting harder to keep conversation.

"Red's middle name is annoying." Slade spoke, nipping at the nipple.

Robin didn't have time to respond, because the villain had decided to occupy his mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue inside the teen's mouth, forcing his tongue to play along. Which it did happily.

The hero groaned, still feeling all of Slade's armour on, hoping that it had magically disappeared. He grasped the mercenaries shoulders…

"You'll have to help me…I don't remember how to take all the armour plates off." Robin gasped.

"Robin, I'm disappointed. I expected your incredible detective skills to allow you the simple knowledge of undressing someone." Slade smirked, sitting up, but still straddling the hero.

"It's been three years since I've had to put one on, besides I'm a little occupied." Robin glared, motioning with his hands to their current position.

"Indeed." Slade spoke, before removing the armour plates, throwing them somewhere in the room, and pulling the spandex shirt over his head, exposing his chiselled, hard as rock, and define abs to the boy before him.

"Uhhhh…on second thought, put the shirt back on." Robin said sheepishly, looking away, his face even redder and a certain part of him growing harder at the exposure.

"I'm _that_ sexy, hmm?" Slade smirked, picking up the teen and hurriedly making his way to the bedroom.

"Shut up." Robin mumbled, allowing for the man to bring them to his room.

____________

The villain returned to sucking on the teen's nipple once they entered the bedroom and laid the boy on the bed, before covering him like he had in the throne room.

"Little bird wants me to fuck him. Shove my big cock inside of his tight asshole." Slade growled, thrusting his obviously large need into the teen's tight, showing Robin exactly what he would have to deal with soon.

The teen moaned loudly, he wasn't sure what made him more aroused, the dirty talk or the feeling of Slade's cock pressing into him. Probably both, but either way, Robin felt his member throb in need.

"Slade…"

"Patience." The villain smirked, removing the boy's jeans and boxers.

The hero hissed at the cold air, his whole body flushed red, his shaft purple and angry, ready and wanting to have the man above him fill his entrance.

Slade removed the remains of his clothing, throwing them in random directions, lowering himself back onto the bed, and pulling the teen to him. Robin mumbled incoherently, feeling the man's sex rubbing against his leg, regretting that he had said it was small…there was no way _that_ could be classified as small.

The villain ran the tips of his fingers over the teen's need, watching in fascinated arousal as Robin arched upwards and trembled, thrashing back and forth.

The hero felt far too gone and hot to give a shit about his own body's reaction, just so long as the man above him was touching him, everything was all right in his book.

_____________

Slade opened the drawer next to them, located on the nightstand, proceeding to grab a small container of sorts. It was a tube of lube.

He opened it and covered his fingers, knowing that simple saliva wouldn't do, since it was Robin's first time. But, that didn't mean he would take it easy on the teen, it just meant that he wanted to be able to fuck the teen tomorrow…without having him scream that his ass burned.

He located the hero's entrance, and pushed a finger inside, causing said hero to cry out, his finger grazing the prostate on the first go.

_When your good, your good. _The villain thought smugly, drowning in the intense lust he saw in Robin's glowing orbs, the way his body curve against his own when he finally pushed the third finger into him, while coating his cock with the substance.

After removing his fingers, Slade pulled the teen closer to him, smirking down at the boy who only hours before seemed so confident that they weren't going to end up this way. But, this left him at a standstill.

Robin seemed to pick up on it too.

"Don't…" he panted, feeling the head of the villain's cock at his puckered hole.

"Don't?"

"Don't…don't remove the mask." The boy breathed out, so far gone that it was hard to articulate words. "I don't want to see the face, until we're established… something real."

Slade stared down at the boy, realizing what he was saying. Robin didn't want to see his true identity until the mercenary deemed it time. Meaning, that until Slade felt he could truly trust the teen, and felt that they had something more than a simple physical attraction, then he would see the face and it would explain to the boy, what the man simply couldn't, it would say those three simple little words.

"As you wish." The villain spoke, but not coldly, before plunging into Robin, thrusting to the hilt.

_______________

Robin screamed, and loudly too. There was a mixture of pain and pleasure and the combination could only be described as Slade.

The man growled, feeling the teen's walls clench around him, making him throb and begin to thrust in and out. No use in letting the teen adjust, he'd get used to it sooner or later.

"Unnnnngggg…._harder_"

_Apparently sooner than I thought, _Slade mused a bit strained.

The villain sped up the pace, Robin crying out with every hit to his prostate. The man grinned, loving the feel of the teen under him, gasping and moaning, all because of him.

"Slade!" The hero gasped, wrapping his legs around the mercenaries' waist, pulling him in, making the villain thrust harder than before.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, gasp, thrust, grunt, thrust…

"Fuck…yes…!"

"So, would you like to take back that statement, dear boy?" Slade asked, grabbing Robin's legs and pushing them over his shoulder, allowing for better access.

"…Oooooh….ooooooh…uuuuhnng….god yes!"

"Yes? So you like being fucked by my big cock, pushing into you, making you weep and scream, scream _my_ name."

"Yes…so…so big…please." Robin moaned loudly, feeling his balls tighten in warning.

Slade smirked then grunted, feeling his own release close as well. You could only take so much ass before it had to come to an end, and Robin was especially tight.

"Cum for me Robin, show me exactly how much you love it."

The streak of white was forcefully ripped from the teen, causing him to yell, arching up towards Slade, his whole body shaking.

The villain groaned softly at the sight, before releasing his seed inside the boy, never quiet feeling this fulfilled before. He felt that he had killed a hundred birds with one stone.

____________

Ten minutes later, Robin lie half asleep on the bed while Slade used the bathroom.

When the man came from the washroom, the teen looked up and grinned.

"You were right."

"About?" The villain asked, getting into bed.

"Cats _are_ better…"

______________

**A/N: **So yes, hated it? Loved it? Thought it was a little too much? Let me know, cause I can get better. Yeah, there were probably spelling mistakes, but I read the chapter twice!

So, you got the sex scene, and now I can throw in random sexy smex scenes anywhere's I want now, so HA! I'm sure Slade is very happy about that! So, review!

Annnnnd. I'm thinking of updating on Wednesday next week, but if I get reviews, it'll be earlier.

Love

Jayto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **I just wanted to say…I HIT THE **100 REVIEWS MARK**! Do you know how happy that makes me? Very very _**very**_ happpppy! Hahahaha! Only because I never thought I would ever reach that amount in a million years. Ok…well, I figured in a million years, but …you get the idea. I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

I'm not too sure I like this chapter, to be honest. The beginning is fun, I'm sure you'll all like that. But, there is just a few parts I didn't plan to write in the chapter that just kind of came out as I was writing.

I hope you all enjoy it though! If not, look forward to the next chapter, cause it's a doooooozy!

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 17_

___________________

Robin woke the next morning, feeling happy and calm, a feeling he hadn't quite felt for a long time. The teen sat up and stretched, greeting the new day as if he had waited for it for his entire life.

_Well, maybe just the last few years_, Robin mused, thinking of all the stressful situations he had to deal with in the last couple of years.

The boy glanced to his left and saw Slade, seemingly in a deep peaceful sleep.

Robin grinned to himself, remembering exactly why the man was exhausted. After the first fuck, they had decided that three more times would be efficient time to get to know each other's bodies properly, in_ full _detail.

_And what an exploration it had been_, Robin blushed.

It had been hard and fast, but the hero didn't think he'd have it any other way. It was just the type of relationship the duo seemed to have…well, at least for now.

Finally the teen decided it was time to get up and take a long awaited shower. He still felt the lingering effects of last night on his skin and it was starting to become an irritation on his body.

___________

Robin stood under the spray of warm water, feeling refreshed and grateful that the man seemed to have an unlimited supply of water, he'd been in there for about thirty minutes. It was one thing, in the throes of passion, to not mind the sweat, dirt, and cum, but it was an entirely different matter the morning after when everything had time to stick.

The hero groaned in enjoyment, feeling the spray of liquid take away his soreness. Sometimes he really loved showering, it was a way for him to wash away the dirt of the day, figuratively or not.

"Decided not to wake me?" A voice grinned, pushing the shower curtain away.

"I thought you might be tired." Robin smiled, causing the much larger man to raise an eyebrow. The villain chuckled to himself, glad that his half mask was water proof, he would probably look like a drenched cat if it had been made of fabric.

"Well, if I had known that fucking you would result in a better attitude, I might have done it sooner."

Robin snorted but said nothing, moving over to allow Slade inside the shower. The man grinned smugly to himself, preferring the newly acquired attitude the teen was sporting. It was no longer emotionally unstable, it seemed to be calmer, more playful.

"We need to start planning." Robin spoke up, running his soaping hands up and down the man's chest, trying not to blush. The villain was extremely hot, especially with water running down every inch of his incredibly defined muscle mass.

"We might need to plan, but it seems your mind, or perhaps, your _body_, has _other_ ideas." Slade smirked, motioning with his hand that the teen was indeed, hard with need.

"Shut up!" Robin hissed, turning towards the spray so that he wasn't facing the mercenary anymore. A rather large blush coated his face.

Slade snorted, pulling the teen's naked body against his own, equally naked build. Robin made a sound that could have been described as a squeal and a gasp. But, the thickening of his cock was the most noticeable reaction.

The villain grasped the boy's length, making said boy cry out and thrust forward, arching back against him, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. It was quite an exotic look, Slade decided.

"Oh…"Robin breathed out, feeling his body surge to life.

"Loose yourself to my touch, my precious bird."

The teen groaned loudly, his knees quivering.

"Fuck me…please."

"Aren't you sore?" Slade only asked for good measure, he was already going to fuck the teen senseless, but it was only polite to ask.

"Please…"

"Well, if you insist." Slade grinned, roughly pushing the boy up against the wall, making him wrap his legs around the man's waist.

The villain took a bit more time entering the boy, which to Robin was a horrible and torturous thing to do, but it was necessary so he wouldn't damage the teen.

_Although, he does heal a lot faster now_, Slade remembered thoughtfully, thrusting inside faster than he had intended too.

Robin, shivering with delighted pleasure, felt his entire body scream at him, scream how amazing he felt at that moment and that if he let Slade stop they would commit suicide.

"Yes…_yesssss_…."

"What would your friends think if they saw you like this?" Slade purred, thrusting upwards, making the teen bang against the shower wall.

"My…friends?" Robin gasped loudly, trying to remember what friends were.

"The Titans? Your team?" Slade tried, closing his eye a bit, because the teen was incredibly tight.

The boy saw stars as his prostate was hit over and over and he tried desperately to answer the mercenaries question. But, he couldn't for the life of him understand what the man was talking about.

Robin cried out when Slade pushed up faster, almost animalistic, thrusting in and out of his tight passageway. Even though there had been no lube, the hero only felt amazing pleasure coursing through each and every nerve ending in his entire body.

"Slade…"Robin moaned, his hands clawing at the villain's shoulders.

The hero screamed, his head banging against the wall as Slade's chest was coated white. The villain growled, thrusting a few more times before Robin's ass filled with his seed.

________________

"Why do you insist on wearing that?" Slade scowled, staring down at the teen, removing the needle from Robin's arm after injecting the sedative.

"It's pretty." Robin said simply.

Slade snorted.

"Your just jealous."

"I don't do jealous. I am merely interested in your reasoning for keeping that, especially when you know that annoying brute stole it." Slade explained, with a certain edge to his voice.

"It's pretty." Robin grinned again, finally looking up at the man and away from the shinny diamond bracelet.

"So, I'm allowed to steal things if they are pretty or I present them to you?" Slade glared playfully, sub-coming to a chuckle when he saw the hero's face.

"Well…_maybe_."

Slade snorted.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Robin didn't hear him, too engrossed in the bracelet that glittered every which way that he turned it.

____________

"I need to go to the tower." Robin stated, after the two had worked out for a few hours.

"Why?"

"I need to get a few more things, if I'm going to be staying here."

"I can pick them up." Slade said firmly.

"I also need to speak with my team members."

"You can do that through online or cell phone communication." Slade stated.

"Slade…" Robin warned. "I'm not going to leave, obviously, even if I _wanted_ to I couldn't, and you know that. Stop being so stubborn."

"You would know about being stubborn, that would be _your_ middle name."

Robin grinned and snuck a rough kiss from the man, feeling a bit foolish that even though he had a growths spurt he still needed to stand a bit on his toes to reach.

"It's not safe." Slade protested, breaking off the kiss.

"Since when have you given a damn about safety, your middle name would be the opposite of safe." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't give a damn about those idiots you call friends, nor do I fear the safety of anyone else, mind you. But it's not safe for the sedative. I have yet to fully understand what it is that triggers the beast flashes." Slade explained with a tone that told Robin that he was serious.

Robin chuckled.

"Why don't you come with me then?" Robin offered. "I need to pick up a few things, have a small word with the team, and call Steel City."

"I'm assuming you need to speak with that other pathetic branch of heroines."

"Your so mean." Robin stated grinning, proceeding in the direction of the bedroom. "They might not be up to par with _my _team, but they do the best they can."

Slade snorted. "At least your team can stop bickering long enough to actually get anything done."

Robin was about to ask how the villain knew such a fact when he had never met the hero's from that city before, but suddenly felt that something was out of place.

When the teen tensed, the mercenary growled low in his throat, feeling as if he would literally rip his hair out.

"As soon as we get back, I'm going to kill that pestering thief." Slade snarled, opening the door to the bedroom and noticing that the place had been ransacked.

"He stole stuff?" Robin asked incredulously, wondering what foolish person would steal from Slade of all people. It just seemed to scream death wish.

"I didn't steal anything!" Came a voice in the room.

"He's in the room?!" Robin half-yelled.

"Damn right I am. I was sleeping, mind you, how rude for you to barge in here, uninvited." Red snickered, looking very comfortable in a few blankets he had dragged out of the closet and on to the bed. He looked like a _very _content cat.

Both hero and mercenary had blank looks on their face, before Robin burst into laughter, keeling over in hilariousness.

______________

"Get out!" Slade roared, coming very close to slitting Red's throat as he threw one of his knives at the bed.

"Hey…HEY!" Red glared, pushing off the bed. "I came here to tell you something!"

Robin was still laughing in hysterics.

Slade just looked like he was about to get rid of the most annoying person in the world, which at the moment, was probably what the man thought Red was.

"WAIT!" The thief protested. "I know who's after Robin!"

Both hero and older villain stopped, stone cold and stared at the younger villain if he had just grown two heads.

"Yeah." Red said sheepishly. "I actually fucked her last night…"

"What?" Robin shouted.

"Yeah, you said you got attacked by some girl, right?" Red asked, and when receiving a nod and glare from the hero, continued. "Well, after our hot and steamy session of passion---uh, _yeah_, after _that_, she was telling me about how she was looking for someone and that it was important for her to find you, even gave a description of what you looked like."

Robin stared silently for a moment.

"A name?" Slade demanded.

"Diamond, hot piece of ass too."

The mercenary turned to Robin.

"That was her name…" the hero confirmed, not believing that Red had actually fucked the women who had kidnapped him.

"Yeah. I figured, something's up, and since you said you had gotten your ass beat by some girl, that I should meet up with her again, and I will …_tonight_." Red smirked mischievously, hinting at something.

"Interrogation." Robin said at the same time Slade thought it.

"Yes Bean! _YES!" _Red giggled. "She doesn't suspect anything either."

Slade and Red really doubted the teen hero should be in his chosen profession, the look on his face was just positively evil looking.

_____________

"So, your going after this person, alone?" Raven snipped, once the entire team plus Slade were situated in the living room.

"Slade is going to help me." Robin said in much the same tone. He wasn't in the mood to go at it with Raven.

"Slade?" Beast Boy shouted, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Why can't we help you?"

"Yeah man, wouldn't more hands be better?" Cyborg chimed in, agreeing with the changeling.

"It's too dangerous." Robin started.

"We've face hundreds of demented demons, fought in tougher situations…" Raven said in a voice that told Robin he was foolish. "Why are you shutting us out?"

The question buzzed around the room, an inquisition that the entire team had wanted to know ever since their leader had stormed out that fateful night.

"I'm not…"

"But you are Robin." Starfire said quietly. "You've not allowed us to help you with this situation…do you not consider us worthy to be friends anymore?"

"Starfire…you don't understand."

"I think we understand plenty." Raven sneered, something that was quite unlike her.

"If I might interrupt." Slade spoke up, when the Goth had been about to continue.

"It was the same matter when young Robin was my apprentice, you felt he was abandoning you and betraying you. How easy it was for you all to turn your back to him and yet, all he ever did is protect you all." Slade growled.

"But we…" Starfire tried.

"I was not finished, girl." Slade snarled, making the alien step back. "Robin has been changed, permanently. I do believe you should look at all the facts before accusing him of such things. He's been injected with a drug that triggers a beast inside of him, that has one sole mission… to destroy."

"He what?" Cyborg shouted.

Robin hung his head.

"I've been injected with a drug…" Robin proceeded to explain the entire story, leaving out the part of his sexual adventures with the mad-man. By the end of it, the team of Titans had looks of pity in their eyes.

"Robin, we are…"

"Don't, Star, just don't."

"But Robin…"

"I said don't!" The leader shouted, his eyes blazing red and widening.

The others took a step back, but Slade grabbed the teen by his arm.

"This is what your beloved leader has been reduced to." The man said, injecting the hero with a sedative he had placed into his belt. "You've no idea the changes he's succumb to. I believe, in the future, it would be wise to listen to his wishes."

No one said anything as the mercenary dragged Robin to his room.

____________

**A/N: **A lot of emotions coming to play in this chapter. A little more plot in the next one, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm also working on a drabble that I hope to be posted sometime soon, so you'll have that to look forward to as well.

I'm thinking of posting on Monday, but I will update sooooner, with a longer chapter, more Sladin smex, if I get sexy reviews!

Love

Jayto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **So, yeah, this chapter was almost done about a week ago, but unfortunately my computer decided that two days after I updated, it wanted to crash on me and I had to get it fixed. It was so random too, but I ended up just buying a new one, because I had been saving up to get one anyways, maybe it was a sign, I'm not sure. Good thing I always save my files to backup disks. I ended up getting the new computer yesterday, because it had to be ordered. But, that meant I was computer-less for almost a week. So, that is why the story is so late!

FORGIVE ME!

Hahaha, but yeah, I like this chapter a whole hell of a lot more than the last one.

Hope you like it too.

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 18_

______________

"You didn't have to do that…" Robin trailed off, finally coming down from his dizzying high that the sedative always managed to give him.

"It was necessary." Slade said emotionlessly.

The teen stayed silent, sensing that the man didn't want to talk about it. They were currently in Robin's room.

The boy rummaged through his closet, throwing clothing into a rather large suitcase, another one already packed on the bed. He really didn't know how long he was going to be staying with Slade, but it was better safe than sorry. Besides, he had a few _other _things to pick up as well.

"What are those?" The villain spoke up, eying a few nasty looking weapons the teen had chosen and were putting into a metal brief case.

"It might be the beast, but I'm feeling pretty vengeful. I'm not talking about full on slaughter of these fuckers, but permanent damage is more than welcome, at least if I'm inflicting it, of course." Robin grinned.

Slade chuckled. "I fear I'm beginning to like this beast's affects on you."

"Oh, so you like it more than me?" Robin scoffed, fake hurt in his eyes.

The villain growled seductively and grabbed the teen, claiming the boy's lips harshly.

"Mmmm…'ot…."

"Hmm?" Slade mumbled, teasing Robin's tongue with his own, causing the boy to groan into his mouth.

"Not…" the hero breathed out, pushing away from the man. "Not here."

"Wouldn't the Titans just love me _so_ much more, should I take you here, against the wall, or on that desk over there perhaps?" Slade grinned, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Slade!" Robin hissed, his face erupting into a blush. "We need to focus on tonight. Not your one-track mind."

"I most _definitely_ have numerous tracks of mind." The villain smirked. "I just happen to think fucking you, while the Titans are home, would be an enormous ego boost. _Especially_ the way you scream."

"Well, I happen to think, that getting rid of this beast is more important!" The hero glared, but he had to admit he felt a pinch of arousal at the man's words.

"We can multi-task."

"Wait 'till we get to the base!" Robin growled, backing away from the man who was coming closer.

"Might I remind you there is a certain annoying thief present there."

Robin stopped and muttered.

"Damn."

Slade pounced.

_______________

The teen couldn't keep the enormous blush off his cheeks once the two of them entered the living room an hour later.

Slade had made sure to not allow him to cover any sounds and the boy was sure that someone from the team had heard.

But the team either didn't hear or they kept it to themselves because they never said anything. They all seemed very quiet and subdued.

"Look," Robin began, placing the two suitcases and a brief case down. "I'm not abandoning anyone. I just need to sort this out alone…"

"But, you have Slade helping you…and…we are not sure of the true intentions…" Starfire was the first to speak.

"Slade's intentions are the exact same as they have always been, at least the same when the contest began." The Boy Wonder stated.

"Well, those are questionable in itself, are they not?" Raven piped up.

Robin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." Raven said dryly. "The dates, the kisses, I'm sure you've had sex…it's unacceptable."

"_Unacce_…" Robin sputtered, rage filling his face. "Unacceptable? Might I _remind_ you, _Raven_, that it was _your_ bright idea to make me the prize of the contest. We knew the risks involving the people who were contending! So, how dare you sit there, when you have no idea, like _usual_, and begin to understand what I am going through!"

"It's obvious what your going through!" Raven ground out. "Slade has corrupted you. How do you know he's not the one conducting this little beast and drug operation?"

"You said so yourself, this isn't something up his alley."

"I was wrong…"

"Mind your own business." Robin spat out, receiving a rather vicious glare from the Goth.

"Friends stop!" Starfire yelled.

"Yeah!" Cyborg chimed in. "Look, Raven… we never judged you when things turned bad with that Malchior guy. And we never judged BB when things with Terra got ugly. We may not like it, but we'll have to accept it. What Robin does with Slade is none of our business. Obviously he's not going to turn into him, he's just dating the guy. Besides, Rob is right, we pushed him into doing this knowing the consequences, and now we have to deal with 'em. Fighting is not going to solve anything."

"Cy is right, what's up with you lately Rae?" Beast Boy asked, placing his hand on the Goth's shoulder.

"I've been seeing things."

"Things?" Robin asked, feeling that the situation had defused and glad that he wasn't hated by his friends.

"Visions. I've been seeing visions of Robin destroying and killing people…I'm worried." Raven said sombrely. "It's unnerving, the expressions on your face when they die…it's almost…pleasant, as if you are enjoying torturing them."

"It's the beast. Whatever is inside of me, is designed to kill. This isn't Slade's influence at all, he's helping me…"

There was a cough from said man, but nothing more.

"I need to do this alone guys, the more people, the more complication. It's easier if they don't know we're coming."

The team nodded.

"Keep in touch though. We'll be here, if you need backup." Cyborg stated.

"I will. Rae, keep me posted, on the visions, they might be able to help us."

"Yes."

_______________

"Always a pleasure." Slade bit out sarcastically once they entered the base.

"Not lately." Robin spoke quietly.

"They say ignorance is bliss, but in _their_ case it's just sad."

Robin snorted and grinned. "So mean."

"I aim to please."

"I'll unpack this stuff and tell Red to meet us in the kitchen." The teen said, beginning to get into serious mode.

"Joy." Slade dryly, not looking forward to spending any amount of time with the younger villain.

_____________

"So, what time are you meeting her?" Robin began, twenty minutes later, when all parties were present.

"Eight."

"Alright, so that gives us four hours."

"Has she given you any other information, regarding Robin?" Slade asked, a frown set on his features.

"Not really." Red said.

"Anything about the objective, who she works for?" Robin questioned.

"Nope. She just asked me to keep an eye out." The thief stated, putting the humour aside for once. There was always time for that later.

"Damn it. I hate forming a plan without knowing all the facts." The hero growled, his fists clenching in annoyance.

"We'll have to improvise on unknown events." The one-eyed villain said casually.

"How are we even gonna do this, Bean?" Red asked.

"Where are you meeting?"

"On top of the local bank downtown."

Robin nodded, thinking over the information.

"If we attack at that location, there is more chance for her to flee." Slade spoke up, making the others nod.

"Whose place are you going to?"

"Well, we went to my place last night." Red said quietly. "I think we'll go there again, she doesn't suspect me, but wont let me at her place, that's for sure. So, she's only suspicious enough to take precaution."

"Then it's obvious what we have to do." Slade grinned.

"You'll have to stake out my place…" Red replied dryly, not at all happy about the newfound plan.

"It's necessary." Robin snickered. "Besides, you've bared witness to both Slade's and my own home…well, if you can _call _this a home."

"But…"

"Stop, now is not the time to start bickering." Slade demanded, already leaving the room. "We'll hide and once she's in, we will attack."

_______________

"Mi'lord." Diamond spoke softly, hesitantly taking a step into the only spot in the room that was visible by a small strobe of light.

"Diamond." The voice spoke calmly.

"I have…haven't yet located the boy, but…I am getting closer…"

"I thought I told you not to come back, should you not find the boy." The man growled.

"I know, my lord, but…I will find him. I will not disappoint you again, I just need a bit more time."

"You ask too much, my lovely, but should I grant this request, what would you do for me?" The man grinned viciously, watching the woman begin to undress, not uttering a sound.

"You've learned well…"

___________

"Ra's!!" Diamond shouted, feeling every muscle in her body spasm as her orgasm flew over her body.

"Scream my name, like the pathetic whore you are…"

Ra's snarled, releasing inside of Diamond, before throwing her on to the floor, dismissing her.

"Find him." The command was spoken with the utmost hatred. "Or I will personally sever your head with my own hands."

_____________

"Not that I'm complaining, because that makes your ass look firm and utterly fuckable, and a lot more pleasing to the eyes than your usual uniform, but what are you wearing?" Slade grinned three hours later, when the two of them were alone in the bedroom and getting ready.

"I thought it might be time for a change." Robin admitted sheepishly, glancing at the man from behind his usual mask.

"Like I said, I'm beginning to like this beast. It's caused you to think logically, and you've finally realized that atrocity that you called a uniform was horrid."

"It was a family uniform!" Robin growled playfully. "Besides, your one to talk, you walk around with a Halloween mask on."

"Hardly." Slade smirked.

"I designed this suit a while ago. A long with a few others, since I've been changing my look a lot lately, and now with these new features, my other uniforms didn't fit."

Slade snorted.

"Anyways," Robin growled, leaving the bedroom to enter the bathroom, to see how it looked in the mirror on the wall. "This will help me blend in more."

"Anything would have helped you blend in, your other suit with bright colors and shiny spandex, not exactly the best camouflage …_or_ fashion statement for that matter."

"Fuck you."

"I did, at the Tower you might remember."

"Shut up!" Robin blushed, glancing at himself in the mirror.

The teen was wearing his same steel toed boots, but instead of the normal flat surface, they were ridged on the bottom and looked more like combat boots than anything. He was wearing baggy black pants that disappeared into the boots, and had modified his utility belt into three separate belts, hanging off his waist and beginning to move downwards. The blood red shirt was tucked into the pants, and a black vest was placed over top, with the "R" symbol stitched into the shoulders and over the heart. The boy still wore his gloves, but they were red, with the fingers cut out of them, and looked more like gym gloves.

"Although, nothing looks better on you than my colors, well, perhaps _nothing_ on you at all, this is _definitely_ an improvement."

"Are you complimenting me Slade?" Robin grinned, reaching up to kiss the man before he placed his full mask on his face.

"I've done no such thing, now come along, we don't want to keep the idiot waiting."

The teen couldn't help but smirk smugly.

____________

"Woooooooooow." Red breathed out, once his eyes rested upon the teen hero.

"I wouldn't do that, Slade has possession issues." Robin grinned at the thief, feeling ready to begin the action. He'd been cooped up in Slade's lair for the past few days and was glad that they were getting the hell out of there.

"You're delectable Bean." The younger villain hissed, sounding as if he was licking his lips, raking his eyes over the new and improved Teen Titan.

"Although, I do miss the cape." Red snickered, indicating to his own. "It kind of defined you, in way."

"Well, a cape looked silly with this design."

"Oh, but maybe a small one, it would look super hot and…"

"Enough." Slade growled, deciding if he shouldn't just go alone and do the mission himself. It would save him the aching headache he knew was about to start forming.

"Sheesh, what's crawled up his ass." The thief glared.

"The better question is, what was in Robin's ass earlier." Slade smirked, watching in satisfaction as the teen hero flushed red.

"Oh what?! You fucked him? For real?" Red shouted, jumping up and down and then staring at the boy for answers. "Did he? Did he? Did he?"

"Just shut up the both of you! We have work to do." Robin growled. "And if you say another word, Slade, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Oh he DID! That tight ass, actually deflowered you!"

"RED X!" Robin shouted, punching the thief in the head, hoping that would make the young villain remember their objective at the moment.

"Right, right!"

Slade only snorted and began to leave the base, all three of them making their way onto the many rooftops.

It was time to put their plan into action.

_________________

**A/N: **So, YES! The identity of the Lord was announced. Thank Wynja for the identity, because she gave me a great subplot for why the man is after Robin, it just kind of fits into the story, yes yes yes! His physical appearance is going to look the same as when he played on the Batman Begins movie, just because he doesn't look so…uh…well, I can't think of the word. He just looks better on the movie than in the comics.

Unfortunately, with how work is beginning to get, I'm going to have to start updating every week, which means it'll be next Tuesday before I update again. But, that's at the latest, I'll try to update as often as I can, but 7 days at the latest.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Love

Jayto.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **So, yeah, I wonder how many people hate me? I'm so sorry that the chapter didn't come out on Tuesday, like I said it would. I had to make an emergency trip out of the country, to visit a relative. It's a long story and I won't bore you with it. But, I didn't get home 'till today, and I just finished the chapter. I'm so sorry! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, also, expect a rather LONG drabble within a day or two, it's almost finished, and then I have another idea for another. But, I'll also be writing another chapter to the story, and don't worry, the story is quite far from being finished, Slade wouldn't allow it…he's still got one more date, and you KNOW that he'll make Robin honour it.

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 19_

___________________

"This is ridiculous." Slade scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's necessary, besides, Red never told me his place was so small." Robin grinned.

"It's barely movable."

"Where else are we supposed to hide?" Robin said rolling his eyes under his mask.

"I'm sure we could have come up with a better solution, rather than sit in this dank and small closet." Slade complained, which made the teen smile at his uncharacteristic declaration.

"Where else? Like under the bed?"

"I proposed we just wait for the door to open, grab the woman…"

"…and I told you Slade that she'd be able to run and then we'd have to go after her." Robin growled out, bumping his head against something sharp. "God, fuck, where is the light switch?"

The villain only snorted.

There was a crashing sound and a curse from the hero.

"Ow!" Robin whined, now on the floor with a few articles of clothing on top of him. "Stupid closet."

"I told yo--"

"Shhh" The teen whispered when he heard the front door open.

______________

"Take your time sweets, we have all night." Red grinned, when his mask was removed and Diamond attached her lips to his neck.

"But Red" she whined. "I want your cock…please?"

The thief groaned loudly. "You sure have a way with words."

Diamond smiled deliciously, and pushed the twenty-one year old on top of the bed, straddling his waist.

"I've never fucked someone twice, you should feel honoured." The woman grinned, pulling her top over her head.

"Oh, do I ever." Red purred, running his hands over her pert breasts.

"Now hold still honey, I'm gonna lick--"

_Crash_

_____________

Robin promptly fell from the closet, landing in a very undignified way on to the floor, his ass high in the air. Slade took a moment to appreciate the view, thousands of sexual ideas running through his head.

"Fuck, I'm burning that closet, it'll be a slow and painful fucking death." Robin snarled, pulling some of the clothing that had fallen with him off and into a near by wall.

There was a gasp.

"You!" Diamond snarled, jumping up from Red, completing forgetting the youngest villain.

"Me?" The hero said innocently, a grin poised on his features once he stood up.

"Your that kid!" The woman shouted. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Really? I was just about the say the same thing." The teen hero smirked, watching the woman get closer.

"Your coming with me…." Diamond growled, crystal bolts forming from her hands.

"We'll, you see, I can't." Robin declared smugly, watching from his peripheral vision as Red moved towards the door, guarding it, just in case. "I have a whole list of things I need to do, you see…laundry…grocery shopping…I'm sure you can understand."

"How are you even capable of talking? You should have reverted by now." Diamond ground out, not liking the odds, especially the man who had been silent behind the kid…he really looked like he could do some damage.

Robin smiled softly. "Guess I just got lucky."

"Impossible!"

The attack flew towards the hero at a fast rate, but the teen was ready for her. A rather large blue force field flew up around Robin and the attack was repelled and Diamond was sent crashing backwards.

"A new toy?" Slade finally spoke, half amused, half curious.

"Yeah, this design has a bunch of new features." The Boy Wonder grinned, placing his attention back on the woman who was slowly getting back up. "Now, I'll give you two options: You either tell me what I want to know willingly or me and my…_friends_ here will strip it from you, piece by _piece_."

"You were in on this?" The woman shouted towards Red, who only grinned cheekily.

"Sorry babe, but there was sweeter ass on the line."

"_Sweet_…" Diamond sputtered. "I'll kill you all."

She stood up, her entire form glowing bright blue before her clothing was returned to her body, as if by magic, and she grinned. Her bolts returned to her hand and she growled threateningly, before attacking Robin once again, this time getting a rather good hit in the stomach, causing said boy to crash into a wall.

The hero snarled and lunged at the woman, creating a hole through the opposite wall and to the outside, both fighters plunging to the concrete ground below.

"Kid!" Red shouted, running towards the newly created door in the apartment. Slade and Red jumped out as well, the thief landing on the ground below with the use of his suit, Slade, because he was Slade, just landed on his feet, as if the seven foot drop had no effect on him.

"Where are they?" The thief shouted, but then got his answer when the woman came flying through the air and landed rather painfully on the ground.

Robin sauntered around the corner casually, as if he were taking a stroll. "Going to tell me what I want to know?"

"As if…you were more fun back when I first found you." Diamond pouted, reaching up to click someone on her earring. "Now I'm afraid I might just have to kill you…instead of bringing you to my Lord."

"Lord?" Robin said, his Bo-Staff at the ready, watching the woman spin her bolts in her hand, getting into a defensive position. "Who would that be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually…" Robin spat, his Bo swirling through the air, but missing the woman as she jumped up, only to come hurling back down as Slade's own Bo came crashing down on her.

"I believe it would be wise to tell us all you know, my patience, girl, is wearing quite thin." The one-eyed villain growled, his staff poised at her neck while she lie helpless on the ground.

"Patience is a virtue." Diamond hissed, breaking free when a green blast flew into Slade, knocking him back and into the street.

"What th…" Red shouted, before he was hit with an identical blast of energy.

"It's the horsemen!" Robin yelled, blocking a blow from the woman as she went on the offensive.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that!" The thief shouted, releasing some of his sticky X's to confined the enemies.

Slade began destroying every horseman in sight, before finally coming towards Robin and Diamond fighting.

"Good evening." A voice spoke, causing each opponent to look up as they watched a form saunter in through all the smoke.

"James?" Diamond asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord sent me." The blonde spoke, his glossy hair blowing from his face, giving him an almost eternal look. His body positively shinned in beauty. "We received the distress call."

Robin only growled, not caring who this new player was, just wanting his answers. He couldn't help but wonder why this man sounded so familiar though. He would have recognized someone who looked this amazing…but the _voice_…

"I require you to return with us, young Robin." James spoke softly, using the teen's name for the first time since he had operated on him.

"Return with you? I'm not going anywhere!" The hero spat coldly, noticing that Slade was beside him now.

James looked almost as shocked as Diamond had been to learn that the boy could speak.

"My Lord…" James spoke, ignoring everyone else. "We have a complication, it seems the boy has not yet reverted, but other transformations have been completed…I…"

The gorgeous man never got to finish what he was saying because he had to dodge an incoming blow from Slade, who had lunged at him, his staff missing the other man, but only by a hair's-breadth of an inch.

"Intriguing." James spoke, still standing casually, as if he wasn't looking death in the face. "You've been injected as well…I'll have to bring you in for analyse"

"I wouldn't count on that." Slade said, his fist connecting with the man's torso, it seemed to have a small effect however, for the man took only one step back.

"You must have been the lone survivor…I've read up on you, Slade Wilson, am I correct?" James inquired, softly smiling.

"You might be." The one-eyed villain said coldly, lunging once again at the man, striking James across the chest, sending him into a pile of dug up pavement.

"You've certainly done good for yourself." The blond spoke softly, drawing two rather long knives from sheaths on the side of his belt. "What has it been, a mere sixty years since the accident? You were budding young solider out to justify a failed home life, did it work? Have you gained everything you've ever desired?"

Slade stopped short, letting the information digest in his system.

"Perhaps." The immortal villain grinned. "It's unfortunate that I know nothing about you. Well, at least that'll make your death a bit easier…not by much, mind you, but a bit."

"Cocky as ever."

"I try." Slade glided through the air, their weapons clashed, and the fight was on.

_________________

"This is bullshit." Red spat, dodging another round of energy blasts from the remaining ten horsemen, while Robin was facing off against Diamond.

The kleptomaniac couldn't tell which of the several dozen holes in the ground and surrounding buildings belonged to, Robin and Diamond kept smashing into everything. The hero looked as if he was out for blood, he'd never seen the Boy Wonder fight so hard before.

As the horsemen were finally destroyed, Red jumped towards Robin, landing a good hit in on Diamond, which ended up with her colliding with a brick wall and then bouncing onto the pavement below, seemingly unconscious.

"You ok?" Red asked quietly, trying to discern how close the teen was to a transformation.

"Yes, actually…I don't hear the voice anymore. Even though I'm angry as hell." Robin said. "Where is Slade by the way?"

"Over there, I can't tell who's winning though."

Robin felt a peg in his chest constrict before pushing the feeling away and concentrating on Red, they needed to form a plan and quick.

"Where'd she go?" The younger villain suddenly shouted, noticing that Diamond was missing.

They suddenly heard a rather nasty shout of pain and Slade slamming hard into a building, blood gushing from a wound in his back, before seconds later is closed up again.

"Slade!" Robin shouted, running towards the one-eyed villain.

_______________

James continued his assault, finding it increasingly harder to dodge the oncoming blows from Slade. The man never seemed to slow, but turn more lethal, controlled, deadly, as the battle stretched on. It was clear that the blond was going to have to up his game, should he not want to be returned to his master with no head.

Diamond suddenly appeared out of nowhere, slamming hard into Slade, catching the mercenary off guard.

"You're the perfect machine." James spoke softly, even though the current circumstances didn't seem to match his tone, coming up to where the one-eyed villain had landed. "Perhaps we should have tracked you down, instead of injecting the child."

"I've no interest in such things." Slade said calmly, his Bo-staff hitting his opponent in the side, make said man grunt in pain, while he jumped up into the air, not noticing that Robin and Red were heading towards them.

Slade landed with his back to the two smaller forms just joining the fight.

"You've no interest in the child?" James chuckled, his eyes glancing at the teen hero quickly, before moving back on to his opponent. "Then why are you protecting him?"

Slade growled. "He's a good fuck."

"Ah, yes, they said the young ones are good for some things." James grinned, his knives poised and ready to strike. "But, surely you've some feelings for the boy, one would come to think that if one were to help protect them, it would be for some other reason than their own personal gain."

"Merely a miscalculation." Slade said coldly. "I feel nothing for that…_child_…least of all his current condition. Although, I must admit, he's not as pathetic as he was before…_almost_."

"_What are you saying?" _Red suddenly shouted, shock and disbelief written on his features.

The population of the fight turned towards Red, minus Robin, who said nothing but only stared at Slade, desperately searching to see if what the man said was true.

"I knew it could never be anything more." Slade said simply, finally turning towards Robin's heartbroken face.

"So…" The hero stuttered. "You were just going to fuck me…then just hand me over…is that it?"

"Perhaps, I had figured I'd get a few more fucks out of you first." Slade grinned behind the mask, his words echoing his expression.

Robin shook his head, trying not to believe the words he was hearing.

"I can't…It's not…"

"Believe it." Slade said, sauntering towards James and Diamond. "I'd like to collect my money."

"Mo…money?"

"You really are just a child, dear Robin." Slade chuckled. "So much to learn, my boy."

"Certainly, here is the envelop, five-hundred thousand, as promised." James smiled softly, handing the money to the one-eyed villain. Red sputtered, his eyes wide and focused solely on the slowly shutting down hero.

"I can't believe you Slade!" Red snarled. "You mother fucker, how could you!"

"I think it's time I finally shut that trap, once and for all."

James laughed, "well take the boy."

"As you wish, maybe he'll do somebody some good…not likely in the least, as of current." The one-eyed villain smirked, before running towards Red, causing the thief to gasp and run the opposite direction, feeling guilty for leaving Robin.

______________

As Robin was carted to the Lords base, seemingly comatose, James and Diamond let out a laugh as they noticed his state.

"I really think he had feelings for that man." Diamond purred.

"As do I, probably just a school boy crush, but so easily manipulated." James smiled. "Slade said he'd end up just like this, and by a few messily words…how tragic."

When they threw Robin into the cell, content to tell their leader they had captured the teenager, they never looked back, it was unnecessary, they wouldn't see anything but a blank and vacant expression on his features.

But…if they _had_, they _actually_ would have seen a rather triumphant grin, plastered loud and proud on the teen's face.

_______________

"I can't believe that was a trick, why didn't you tell me?" Red shouted. "I thought you were serious!"

"It was necessary, the woman has the ability to control ones mind, we had to manipulate the situation, letting them think they had won, and not to have to probe and risk finding out. They now think Robin is theirs, when in reality he's in there to investigate, find out the person behind all of this is."

"But, why couldn't we have just stormed the place?" Red asked, his anger finally receding.

It had been quite a shock, once the man had caught up to him, for the kleptomaniac to have kept all of his limbs, and he most certainly hadn't been expecting for Slade to laugh softly, almost in victory, and quietly whisper what was going on.

"I was not aware of the location." Slade explained. "I was informed of Robin's transformation about two days after you found him. As a man of my stature, they felt it was useful for my help. They paid me money to find him, I explained to James that should I see the boy, I would return him, but that it wouldn't be of first priority."

"But, how come they fought you?"

"It was a plan, I was to lure Robin into a false sense of security, allowing him to fully transform, before giving him back. But, in reality…"

"You had no intention of that, did you?" Red grinned.

"Correct. As I have said in the past, Robin is _mine._ We had formed the plan earlier, when you left to meet the woman, and I must say, it worked like gold."

"You sly dog, you." Red giggled. "So, where do we go from here?"

"_Well_…"

________________

A/N: Hehehe Hehehe, I was going to leave the chapter at the part where Robin grins, and see if someone could fill in the pieces, but I decided that I would just explain a bit.

So, yeah, I'm going to keep writing once this chapter is posted, because I'll be updating on Tuesday, but if I get reviews, I'll update sooner, which means a few days from now, hehhehehehe.

Love

Jayto.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate each and everyone of them, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, hehe! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm looking forward to the next chapter as well, cause …well, you'll all have to see! ^_~

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 20_

_______________

Robin couldn't help the smirk that crossed over his features as he sauntered down the deserted hallway. Behind him there were a few unconscious bodies littering the floor. The teen swiftly took out a small sleek communicator that had an 'S' written on top of it. He lifted the thing to his head and dialled the only number that was programmed into the phone.

"Slade."

"I'm in." Robin grinned, hearing a pleased sound from the man.

"Do they suspect?"

"Nope, they had a good laugh at my expense though." Robin sneered, remembering the conversation. "But, I overheard one of the men talking before I took them out, that they were moving the base."

"They are relocating?" The mad-man asked quietly.

"Seems that way." Robin whispered, turning a corner and, finding it empty, quickly treaded down it's long corridor.

"Then we'll have to work quickly. I've ridged this communicator to send out a frequency that will allow me to track your movements." Slade explained.

"I'm just glad they were stupid enough not to search me." Robin smirked. "If they had, we might have been at a disadvantage."

Slade snorted. "Only a _small_ disadvantage, look who they're dealing with after all."

Robin laughed quietly. "Yeah, who knows how I'll ruff them up."

"Well, I wasn't talk about _you_…however…" The man grinned, telling Robin that he was, indeed joking.

"Ha-Ha, so funny, I--"

"Robin?"

"One second. I've got company."

"Rob--"

The communicator was promptly shut off and sheathed back into the teen's numerous pockets.

"Hello boys." Robin smiled softly, which looked more like an evil grin than anything.

_____________

The hallway was once more littered with bodies, only this time a few unwanted stragglers had managed to get a few good hits in.

Robin stared down at the bullet hole in his chest, not really feeling much pain, but a rather weird feeling of something moving inside of him, or rather, being pushed out. Soon, the bullet in which one of the men had shot him with, fell to the floor, the wound sealed up, and within seconds, the teen was as good as new.

"Robin." The communicator buzzed to life, Slade's voice flowing through the speaker.

"Y-yeah?" Robin stuttered, still gaping at the bullet that was currently on the floor.

"What's wrong?" The man asked suddenly.

"I didn't even feel it…" The teen said softly.

"Feel?"

"I got shot…" Robin breathed out. "But, I didn't feel it. It just felt like pressure, or maybe a winded feeling, but that was it. There was only a little bit of blood too."

"That is not uncommon, since you are new to the injection, it will feel like that for a few years. After time, it'll take a little bit longer for your body to regenerate…although, you were turned young, I wouldn't be surprised if you…"

"But, I didn't feel it!" Robin shouted a bit too loudly for either of their tastes.

"Get a hold of yourself, boy!"

"Sorry, I just…it's too weird."

"We'll talk about this later." Slade declared.

"Right."

_______________

"Everything is empty." Robin growled, after closing another deserted room's door.

"Perhaps you were to be the last relocated." Slade spoke, this time in his ear. Robin had decided he needed the use of his hands and placed on an earpiece so that he'd be able to talk with Slade and fight at the same time.

"These people…are just stupid."

"Agreed."

"I've taken out so many guys, but I haven't seen James or Diamond at all." Robin stated, running up a few cases of stairs. "Maybe they've already left or something."

"We'll be there soon, so it shouldn't be too much longer."

"We?"

"The idiot wanted to come." Slade explained, and not without a hint of annoyance in his tone, especially when Red could be heard shouting over the earpiece.

"As far as I can tell--" Robin was once again cut off by a rather painful hit to his back, sending him crashing into a steel door.

"Fucking bitch!" The teen snarled, when he noticed that Diamond was strolling casually towards him, her entire being glowing.

_____________

"Hey wonder boy." The woman purred, licking her luscious lips in anticipation. "Couldn't stay out of the game too long, now could you?"

"Games too fun." Robin glowered, getting into a defensive position. "Besides, just because that bastard decided to throw me to the wolves, doesn't mean I have to sit and take it."

"But sitting around and taking it, is so much _fun_…or are you used to being on your _back_?" Diamond smirked, her bolts drawn.

"Bitch."

"Such nasty words, perhaps I should cut out that lovely little tongue." Diamond's voice sung harshly.

"I'm really not in a good mood." Robin snarled, feeling his patience's wearing very thin. Slade had kept quiet in his earpiece, not wanting to give away his position.

"But I want to play." The woman whined, charging forward and attacking the teen who only blocked, not at all amused.

"Well, I don't, sorry." Robin said sarcastically. The Bo-staff came down hard on Diamond, who shouted in pain, and was knocked onto the floor. The teen grabbed the woman, who was cradling her left arm to her chest, it was limp and looked to be broken. "Now, tell me what the hell is going on."

There was a knife to Diamond's throat.

"I'm seriously done playing games with all of this." Robin snarled out, his eyes widening, nails lengthen. "And I'm reverting…and I know that my beast will not hesitate to kill you."

"Wait."

Both parties stopped, once they saw the glossy figure of James standing at the end of the hallway.

"I will explain everything, no need for violence."

Robin dragged the half-conscious Diamond forward with him, still in the midst of a transformation, but holding on, wanting the information to come forth.

"Tell me, or she dies." Robin held on by a thread, the beast now taking over, but the teen was somehow still in control.

"My Lord requires the perfect solider. You were the candidate he chose." James said softly.

"I wont work for him…I'll find a way to rid of this thing inside of me." Robin growled threateningly.

"My dear child, you don't have a choice. You've begun to revert, once the transformation is finally complete, you will be ours."

Robin smile was twisted. "Who says this is the first time I reverted?"

James coughed. "My scanners would have shown--"

"Your scanners are wrong." A voice shouted behind the three people.

"You?" James blinked, watching in confusion as Red X and Slade appeared as if out of thin air.

"He's reverted to the beast, several times." Slade grinned.

"What is the meaning of this?" The blond snarled, finally loosing a bit of control, fearing the situation.

"Haha! We so tricked you man!" Red grinned. "Robin was never ditched by Slade, it was all a rouse to lure you into a false sense of security, and it totally worked."

"What?" James and Diamond spat out at the same time.

"Now then." Slade said, coming up behind Robin and pressing a needle into his arm, causing the teen to gasp and release Diamond, who slumped to the floor. "I believe we would like some answers."

______________

Diamond and James were currently getting the shit kicked out of them, in a small enclosed room, with Red guarding the door. Robin was back to normal, the transformation having been stopped by the sedative, for the time being. Slade had taken it upon himself to have a rather long conversation with the two, who were barely conscious.

"Now, I know Robin is against killing, but I am not. I wont hesitate to slice my knife through your feet and work my way up. Unless you tell me what I want to know, I might spare your lives." Slade said coldly, having every intention to go through with that plan, even if Robin should interfere.

"Hi…His name is Ra's Al Ghul." Diamond whimpered. "He…he's our Lord."

"Al Ghul?" Robin repeated, wondering why that name sounded so familiar.

"He is dead." Slade stated, a nasty looking weapon held in his hands.

"Not dead." James spoke softly.

"Explain!" Robin spat.

"Ra's wanted the perfect soldier for the League of Shadows…"

"League of Shadows?" Robin said incredulously. "They've been deceased since…"

"Since Batman came into the picture." Diamond grinned despite the situation. "You are correct, since Ra's wasn't able to recruit the _Batman_ into leading his men, Ra's decided perhaps, his former partner would be a better candidate. Who better to run an organization than a person who knows everything there is to know about Batman, Ra's despised enemy."

"Why the drug?" Red spoke up this time.

"Surely a child is no match." Diamond coughed, blood coming from her mouth and onto the floor. "He wanted someone without a mind, who could be taught and manipulated easily. What better than a mere child…so innocent and yet, easy to tamper with their feelings and emotions."

"Your sick!" Robin shouted. "Your fucking sick!"

"Where is he hiding now?"

"We don't know." James suddenly spoke up.

"Don't lie!" Robin snapped, his heel coming down onto the man's hand and a sickening crack was heard.

"He's…" James struggled to stay conscious. "He's not here. He went to the West District, that's all I know, we weren't given any other information. I was to…stay here and monitor you…"

"Useless." Robin growled and turned from the pair and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"For your sake, "Slade said coldly. "I hope you are not lying, for if we have to come back…"

The threat hung in the air, and it was definitely _not_ an empty one.

_______________

"What are you doing?" Robin asked softly. The trio had returned to the base, two hours ago, meaning that it was now almost six o'clock in the morning, and the teen had been up researching the supposed Al Ghul person. Slade had decided that he wanted to be entertained and was currently pulling the boy up and towards the shared bedroom, Red having already gone home.

"Deciding whether or not I want to congratulate you or ravish you." Slade grinned, nipping at the teen's neck.

"Congratulate me?"

"Yes." Slade muttered, rather busy with removing the boy's shirt.

"For what?" Robin breathed out, after the man had sucked one of his bare nipples into his mouth.

"I saw the numerous bodies." Slade spoke.

"Did you?"

"But of course, and even though I would have preferred them dead, I'm sure that they would have been _much more _content to have perished, than suffer through the damage you inflicted on them. That, I believe, deserves to be congratulated for."

"Oh, well, then…" Robin moaned softly, his body flushing once the man had divested himself of the rest of his clothing and was playing with his cock, tugging at it harshly. "Do you have a congratulatory present you wish to bestow upon me?"

"I can think of a few things." Slade grinned, his armour falling to the floor.

"Oh _really? _I can only think of _one_…"

____________________

**A/N: **Wooot, more plot development! Hehehe! The next chapter will have more, but there will be a rather juicy sex scene between the pairing, if you have any suggestions of places or positions, let me know, I can always use them later as well.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

I'm hoping that it wont take me until next Monday to update. I might just be motivated to write should I get reviews :D!

Love

Jayto


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **I know…this chapter is a couple days late! But, have you ever been so sick, that you couldn't even stare at a computer screen for too long, or you didn't have the strength to barely piss. Yeah, that's how MY week has been! I had the flu, I still do, but I decided I needed to finish this chapter! I had half of it done, and another drabble that should be done soon, at leas the first part of the drabble. Yeah, confusing, it'll be explained later when I post it. But, yeah. I just felt so terrible and sick that I had no ambition to write anything, much less read…eat…breath -_-. So, forgive me! I loved every one of the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Starting from next chapter, each one will be 10 pages long, because I feel like you all deserve it all. I usually only do 8 pages, but that's going to change.

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 21_

_____________

Robin couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his lips when Slade's tongue ventured towards his hardened nipple. The teen's body was a mass of sensation, and it felt on fire, scorching from every touch the villain bestowed on to him. Robin felt the heat flush to every blood vessel in his body, making him glow red.

Slade bit down on to one of the teen's nipple, causing said teen to buck upwards. It was hard enough to cause pleasure, but not hurt…_much. _Robin felt over the man's bare shoulders, his hands running over Slade's own left nipple, before venturing towards a different goal. He reached downward, seeking something much larger, fuller…_thicker._

But it seemed that Slade had _other _ideas.

_____________

The villain stared down at Robin with mixed emotions, ranging from lust to wonder. They crossed his features effortlessly, and portrayed through his one blazing grey eye. The teen was simply exquisite, the man decided. The way he arched against him, seemingly in all the right places, knowing how to tease the man beyond limits, and yet stay so submissive at the same time.

_Like an exotic fruit, just waiting to be tasted_, Slade grinned.

The man ghosted a finger over Robin's leaking shaft, feeling it pulse and twitch at the simple touch. The boy groaned loudly, his cock twitching, pushing his hips up towards Slade, silently begging for him to touch him firmer.

The villain couldn't contain the enormous grin at the notion that _he_ was the one to cause the infamous Robin to loose control. To push away every heroic feeling and moral, to relish in his devious touch. It was mouth watering.

"Slade…" Robin mumbled, which sounded more like a plea, wanting the man to do something…_anything_, that would take away the fire in the pit of his stomach, and _other_ places.

"Yes, Robin?" Slade purred, sucking on the teen's neck, while stroking Robin firmly, but slow.

"Touch…"

"I am Robin, I am."

The teen breathed out heavily.

"…_harder_…"

"Patience."

Slade could have sworn he heard a strangled whine, but didn't have much time to think about it. Robin had decided he had _enough_ of the man's teasing, and, using his newly acquired strength, flipped the man over, straddling his waist.

The villain could only shake his head, knowing that patience was something, he truly, didn't think the teenager would _ever _learn.

Robin kissed him harshly, already breathing heavily, but wanting to show the man he didn't want to play anymore games.

"In a hurry?" Slade asked, rather casually. Robin glared through his mask, which the man promptly ripped from the hero's face, wanting to seem those sparkling blue eyes that only seemed to brighten for him. It was a rather smug feeling, Slade felt.

"I hate games." Robin snarled playfully, attacking the man's own nipple.

The villain softly gasped, barely audible, but to the teen it couldn't have been more arousing.

"Games are fun." Slade kindly pointed out.

"Fine." Robin gave him a look, beginning to get off the bed. "Let's go play a game, how about cards? OH I play a _mean_ game of checkers, I'll--"

What did he expect? Slade just to sit there, idly? _Nope_.

"I don't think so." The man growled, pulling the teen back up, but this time, reversing their positions, Robin still on top, but his ass in front of Slade's face.

"Hey! What-" Robin began to protest, a rather large blush on his face.

That was, until, the man harshly pushed his tongue into his entrance.

_____________

Robin howled. His back arching so high, the tongue only seemed to go deeper.

Slade grinned, his tongue searching deeper, when the teen pushed back against his face, embarrassment forgotten. The boy panted hard, crying out, screaming even, while the man fucked his hole with everything he had. Which, was quite a lot, Robin came to find.

"Sla…ooooh….oh…oh….yesssss…"

The sounds coaxed from Robin were sounds he was certain that anyone within a two mile radius could hear. But, it only made the man harden quite painfully.

The hero seemed to notice as well, for he groaned, pushing his head down, engulfing Slade's shaft. He wasn't quite able to deep throat him, that would take some practice, but he could damn well _try. _

Apparently Slade didn't think he needed any practice, for he bucked his hips upwards, lifting Robin's hip up with his hands, then wrapping his mouth around the hero's own shaft.

The mixed sensations caused Robin to cry out around the man's cock, the vibrations pulling a soft moan from the villain. The teen felt Slade swallow his cum, groaning as his member stayed thick and overly sensitive.

______________

Slade decided it was time for bigger things, thrusting his saliva coated finger into the teen, prepping him for what was about to come. He then moved the teen around, so that he was still on top, about to ride him.

"Hurry…" came the gasp.

The villain spit in his hand, not in the mood to find out where the lube went, and covered his aching length. Before thrusting into Robin, reaching the hilt in one swift movement.

The teen threw his head back, shouting the man's name to the ceiling.

"_Oooooooh…yessss….fuck me._"

For once Slade didn't object, too distracted by the rather tight asshole squeezing his cock. The villain began slamming his hips upwards, setting a relentlessly fast pace, which had Robin literally bouncing up and down on the one-eyed villain's shaft.

Robin knew he'd be sore later on, but at the moment he really didn't care. Every worry or distraction became nonexistent as Slade's cock thrust into him. Everything building up, further and further, climbing that steep mountain, until suddenly…

"Slaaaaade!"

…cum splattered onto both parties, majority of it on Slade.

The man groaned, his own seed flowing from his shaft, feeling every muscle in Robin's entrance tighten around him.

It was almost painful.

"…ugh.." Robin moaned, collapsing onto the one-eyed villain. "I think I'll have to work in your favour from now on."

"Why's that?" Slade said, a little out of breath himself, rolling the hero over to the other side of the bed.

"I like rewards…at least the kind _you_ give."

Slade only chuckled.

________________

Later that evening, after Robin had slept for a few hours, the teenager could be found taking a shower. Yesterday's previous events suddenly coming back to him. It wasn't as if the gunshot wound had been unexpected, but it had been rather startling to find that he did, indeed, heal as well as Slade had explained.

It really made Robin realize that he was a lot stronger than he had originally thought. And it put into perspective that this was for real. Not that he didn't realize that before. Most people with advanced healing abilities would be thrilled at the aspect that they could recuperate rather quickly.

_It would make fighting crime a lot easier_, Robin grinned at the thought.

The shower felt amazing on his skin. Previously, he figured he'd be sore, but then he had to take into account his new powers.

Robin blushed remembering exactly why he would have been sore. The thought sent him spiralling. The teen vaguely wondered what his former mentor would think, should he find out that he was sleeping with a villain…and liking it too.

_More like loving it…I never realized something so bad, could be so good_, Robin mused.

The teen never understood his obsession with the man. He was like a drug that you couldn't get out of your system. Always needed that fix to be satisfied, craving it more and more each time.

The hero suddenly realized that the villain still had one more date remaining. It was funny to think about such a long time ago, or it seemed that way. It was only a month and a half ago that the team had decided to hold the contest. It should have been simple, go on a few dates, fix the orphaninch, make people happy, then the nightmare would be over.

_How did it become so complicated? _

____________________

Robin ventured down the hallway after his shower. Slade had said something about some business he had to attend to, and had left a few hours ago. The teen had no idea when he was going to return, but it gave him some much needed time alone.

The hero felt a twinge in his stomach, and suddenly realized that he was hungry. It must have been a coincidence that he just happened to be walking by the kitchen at that exact moment… either way, he wanted food.

Entering the kitchen, Robin took it in, only having been in here once before and that was only for a moment. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a piece of paper, sitting on a near by black table.

_There is lasagne in the microwave, _

_S._

Robin stared at the writing, a small blush crossing over his features. That was almost sweet of the man, the hero decided. The thought was quickly pushed aside however.

_Slade? Sweet? No way._

Robin grinned afterwards though, while he was walking down another hallway to the living room, wanting to watch a bit of TV. He knew the man had one, he'd seen it, but really hadn't had a chance to try it out.

It really was rather weird for the man to cook for him…

_Well, lasagne is my favourite…so I wont let it go to waste._

________________

Three hours later, Robin was sure he'd have a heart attack soon. His laughter was probably heard all throughout Jump City. He just happened to be watching a rather popular Anime that concerned a goofy homosexual boy who fell head over heels for a much older, stricter, proper, stick-up-his-ass man. The teen couldn't believe the irony, but the actions that these two performed, in _and _out of bed, were simply hilarious.

When the show was over, Robin yawned softly, slowly laying down on the couch and curling up at the end. He'd just rest his head for a moment, and then he'd clean up and go work out before going to bed. It seemed that Slade wasn't going to be joining him in the bed that night.

________________

An hour later, Slade sauntered into the living room, finally finding Robin curled up, his head resting on his hand, sleeping. His features were lit up from the TV still being on and illuminating his face. The villain felt a familiar twinge in his chest, the same he felt when the boy had been in a state at the circus, while gazing down at the young man.

Slade walked quietly over to the couch and picked Robin up bridal style, a blank face set in his features. He then began the trek towards the room they now both shared.

When he had first noticed the potential in the boy, he had wanted to change him, mould him into something that he thought would make him better. It wasn't until a year ago that Slade had finally realized, that part of what made Robin exceptional was that he was a hero. The teenager wouldn't be the same person, should he had gotten training and upbringing from another being.

Sure, the man thought Robin would be much better suited for an assassin, but perhaps he couldn't win every battle? The teen was a hero to the core and he wasn't sure that he'd be able to change him without some negative and unwanted consequential events taking place.

Besides, Slade thought that this beast had changed Robin's nature for the better. He wasn't a ruthless killer, but he didn't take any shit, at least not to the extent that he used to. Now it was all business when it came to fighting crime, and not the playful children's game he and his team so loved to play.

_Well, except when it came to me of course._

_________________

Slade came to the room and placed Robin on the bed. The villain stripped the teen of his T-shirt, he was already wearing just his boxers, and placed him under the covers, before getting undressed himself.

The man wondered exactly where this adventure was leading the two. When the beast was gone, Robin was cured, to a certain extent, meaning that he wouldn't attack his friends, would he return to them? Would the teen pretend this never happened, try to go back to the way things used to be?

Slade frowned while he ventured into bed, puling the covers over himself. It was a possibility, Robin was stubborn enough, that was for sure.

But, as the man settled down, intent on shutting the rest of the night and his feelings out, Robin mumbled his name softly, rolled over and snuggled up to his side, breathing a sigh of relief.

Slade couldn't help but wonder whether or not he wanted to push the child out of bed, or hug him closer…

Things were getting complicated.

_________________

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll be, for SURE, updating earlier that next Thursday, just because you all had to wait for long for the chapter, which I am sorrrrry about!

I MIGHT just update on Tuesday, should I get some reviews! Hehehe! I've also, got a Wynja B-day drabble I'm working on, and two Halloween drabbles to post, sometime within the next week or two. So you have something to look forward to.

Love,

Jayto.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **So, remember how I was sick? I decided to go to the hospital to get a prescription…I ended up in quarantine, for about two days, before I was told that I didn't HAVE fucking Swine Flu. I was poked and probed with needles and tubes and all that. And let me tell YOU, I have a really bad fear of needles…so it wasn't fun AT ALL. I was NOT happy…because I missed Halloween, and I had my Robin costume all ready to go…it was actually really stupid. I understand people are scared, but I only had the flu…and I knew that. But, paranoid assholes, decided that I was a health risk…This Swine Flu scare is really getting out of hand…So, yeah, that's why this chapter is late. The Halloween drabbles (there are two) plus another that I'm going to finish off, will be out later tonight, after I finish writing one and then edit another.

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 22_

Robin awoke around nine that night. He mumbled lazily, glancing around at his surroundings, before suddenly realizing that this didn't look anything like Slade's living room, but rather their shared bedroom.

Had Slade moved him? And why did that seem so odd to him. Maybe it was because Robin didn't really associate such a human gesture to the villain. It just didn't seem very Slade-like to him. Although, with what had been going down lately, it really shouldn't seem that weird.

But it did…and it sent a few pleasant tingles down Robin's spine, making him grin cheekily.

"Your in a rather good mood."

Robin smiled sheepishly, glancing at the man who stood leaning against the door.

"You brought me in here." It wasn't a question, but more a smug statement. Slade narrowed his eye.

"Don't think too much into it." Slade said, turning away. "I'll be in the gym when your ready, I want to test a few things."

Robin grinned, perhaps there was a future for this …thing, after all.

_________________

The grin still hadn't left his features once he arrived in the gym, ten minutes later. He didn't need a shower, since he had had one earlier. But, also, because a workout with Slade usually meant sweating until one was falling in the puddles, well, at least for Robin. Slade didn't really sweat….well, unless he was fuck--eh, best not to go there.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"OH That's horrible Bean!" Red pouted, having removed his entire uniform and mask, clad in a pair of tight black jeans and a green long sleeve top. "And here I was, rooting for you, for our love! Then you go and say something like that!"

"Our what?" Robin glared at the same time Slade said. "Excuse me."

Red snickered while Robin eyed the older villain with smiling eyes. The hero had decided that, in this place and with these people, he wasn't going to bother with his mask.

"Somebody's _jealouuuus_." Red sung, motioning towards Slade, but talking to Robin. The other teen smirked, but quickly masked his expression when he heard the one-eyed villain growl in warning.

"If we might begin." The man glared at Red, his tone suggesting that if the thief didn't shut his mouth, he would find himself without a tongue.

"Fine fine!" Red pouted again, making Robin chuckle.

"Begin what?" The hero asked, sauntering into the middle of the room.

Slade and Red followed behind, both eyeing the teenagers ass, considering he was wearing rather tight blue jeans and a red top.

"Huh?" Red breathed out, not really paying attention. Slade just rolled his eyes, not in the mood to tell the kleptomaniac to back off.

"I have a suggestion." The one-eyed villain began. "Perhaps this beast cannot be quelled, that we can't find a cure for it. I thought we might try to control it. Think of the power you'd wield should you accomplish that? All we'd have to do is stop the sedative for a little while."

"Yeah, in less technical terms!" Red glared playfully, getting a snort from the older villain, began to tell Robin. "You'd be kickin' ass and taking names."

The hero eyed the others sceptically. "I don't think I understand…"

"It's quite simple, Robin, should you control--"

"No no, I get that part. But what's a couple of villain's like you two, doing trying to give me an advantage, in taking you down." Robin couldn't keep the laughter from escaping him. "I mean, I can already own your ass Red, and if I continued to train, I would be a great match for Slade…so…"

"Because we love you!" Red smiled widely, like he was the joker who had just cut off someone's head.

Slade and Robin stared at the thief with different emotions.

"Speak for yourself." Slade suddenly said.

Robin had been in the process of saying something, when he promptly shut his mouth, not really having much to say anymore. He took on a more neutral expression, not looking at the man.

Red glared coldly at Slade, but the man merely brushed it off.

"Well," Robin said softly. "Let's try this."

Red crossed his arms over his chest, not liking the change in atmosphere.

___________________

"Are you in control?"

"Yes."

"How long has it been?" Slade asked.

"About ten minutes." Red declared, looking at his watch.

"Still in control?"

"_Yes_" Robin said in a clipped tone, his eyes blazing redder.

"Just checking."

"Whatever." Robin said looking away. "We've been at this for four hours. It's one in the morning. I want to sleep."

"Little bit longer."

The teen said nothing, which was a bit strange, considering Robin always had a witty comeback. Red narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't too happy with Slade at the moment.

Ten minutes later, Robin started to shake, and both villains could tell he was on the verge of loosing the control that he had over the beast inside of him.

"Release it Robin." Slade demanded.

The hero groaned loudly, but in a painful way and his eyes returned to normal. He began to sway where he stood, but kept upright. The one-eyed villain placed his hand on the teen hero's shoulder but Robin moved away and towards Red.

"Thanks for the help." Robin smiled and gave the red-head a big hug. Red blushed softly, but couldn't keep the big grin off of his face. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. Goodnight."

"What d--"

But Slade never got to finish that sentence, because the young teen was already gone.

_______________________

Robin slowly let the few unwanted tears grace his cheek, before making his way towards the living room. Why should he care if Slade didn't love him. It wasn't as if he loved the man. It had just seemed like the villain hadn't any feelings for him whatsoever. Perhaps it was the fact that Robin wanted the man to love him…

…and honestly, that probably upset him more than it should have.

He shouldn't been gunning for Slade's love. He shouldn't want it. Shouldn't yearn for it.

And then, as if someone had slapped him in the face, Robin suddenly realized…

_Am I starting to develop feelings for that bastard? Is that why it hurt so much when he said that?_

It was a rather unwanted and happy feeling, all at once. Like eating too much chocolate…tastes amazing going in, but you feel quite sick after a while.

Robin frowned, and jumped on to the couch, curling up in the corner.

"Sometimes, I really hate my life."

__________________________

"You're an idiot." Red declared dramatically, waving his arms in the air as if somebody had yelled fire.

"Pardon me?" Slade spoke coldly.

"Why'd you have to go and do that. You two have made progress. Sure, there wont be wedding bells for like three-hundred years, but at least he didn't want to run away from you. At least he didn't mind being around you."

"What?"

"Robin? You basically said that you didn't have any feelings for him. Jesus, I know your this big time bad guy, but dude, your dealing with Robin. The Boy-fucking-Wonder…a _HERO_…your messing with tables that shouldn't be turned and yet he's giving you a chance, going against everything. Stop fucking it up!" Red said, hoping that the stupid idiot in front of him would actually get it. For someone who could use ninety percent of their brain, he was really stupid sometimes.

"What are you, his lawyer?"

"Mind as well be. Your defence it way too strong."

Slade only snorted.

_________________________

Robin awoke the next morning around ten, having slept a lot longer than he had wanted to, but felt he needed it. He was still in the living room, curling up on the couch, but there was a rather large black comforter that hadn't been there last night, wrapped snugly around his form.

The teen wouldn't dare let himself think that Slade had put it there, probably had been Red.

Robin took a calming breath, before getting up, letting the blanket fall from his body and back on to the couch. He caught his reflecting in the black television and shook his head, noticing that his hair had gotten on the longish side and that it needed to be cut. It was sitting on top of his shoulders and he hated having too long of a hairstyle.

He never understood what had possessed his 'future' self to keep his hair long. Starfire had given him a vivid description of what he looked like when she had been taken to the future, and at that time he had grinned cheekily, blushed even, because he had had a crush on Starfire.

But, that had been two years ago, before he had figured out he'd been gay. Besides, he honestly didn't think that was a possible future anymore, considering the events that had transpired recently.

He sighed and ruffled his hair, before turning towards the door, only to jump out of his skin and practically scream like a girl, when he saw Slade standing only an inch in front of him.

"What the hell!"

"Good morning." Slade said casually, leaning back and staring down at the teen.

Robin glared at the man.

"Yeah, almost having a heart attack is a good morning."

"You are aware that you are unable to have a heart attack."

"It's an expression, it just means that you scared me." Robin said matter-of-factly.

"I'm well aware of what it means, little bird." Slade grinned. "I'm also aware that I haven't lost my touch."

"Yeah, yeah." Robin waved him off, moving towards the exit, the man at his heels. "Your king of the jungle."

"Wouldn't that make you my queen?" Slade grinned. "Shouldn't you be serving your king?"

Robin glared at the man. "Wouldn't I be the Mistress instead?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, a Mistress is usually kept in a comfortable environment, room and board paid for, by a wealthy man, to be available for sexual pleasure."

"Why would you think that?" Slade frowned, stopping in the middle of the hallway, his eye narrowed down at the teen in front of him.

"I don't know, you tell me Slade."

_______________________

For the next two days, the two were on edge and basically ignoring each other, Robin, partly because he was training and that was draining a lot out of him, partly because he was still upset about his recent revelation. Slade because, while training Robin, he was also up to the wee hours of the morning, researching possible associates, running through battle tactics, and chasing off the annoying Red X who seemed to be bothering him an awful lot lately.

Like now, for example…

"Well?"

Slade really considered killing the thief.

"No, just like yesterday, when you asked then, and the day before that. Robin and I are not on speaking terms, nor will I be the first to make the first approach. Now, get out of my way." Slade growled, pushing Red none-too-gently into a wall and leaving his research room.

"Slade, this is stupid!" Red said exasperated following the older villain. "Couples fight all the time, but you can't just--"

"We are not a couple!" Slade snarled out. Just as he said it, Robin had rounded the corner, just coming from a workout. Red held his breath, but just watched as the teen hero, with his head held down, walked past them.

Once he was gone, Slade sighed.

"You need to fix this." Red began, holding a hand up when he noticed the man beginning to protest. "We need to get to work."

"Since when have you been ever-insightful?"

"I'm not stupid, you know, I know that you have more than sexual feelings for him. Sure it might not be lovely, but there's something there."

"You know nothing."

"Maybe," the thief. "But I'm not trying to convince myself."

______________________

It had become a routine. Robin would sleep on the couch, wake up, workout, sometimes eat, take a shower, sleep, and then do research. So, when the teen had woken up, in different place, pressed up against something warm, he suddenly new that today was going to be different.

"Morning."

"What?" Robin whispered, clearly confused.

"Morning, a saying usually involved when someone awakens or is seen in the earlier hours of the day."

"I know what it means." Robin said.

"I moved you in here."

"I can see that." Robin said softly. "Why?"

"The bed was getting cold." Slade grinned, his tone suggesting something else.

Robin stared up at the man, before a grin erupted on to his face. The man gave him a questioning look, but the teen merely shrugged it off, kissing the man for the first time in a few days.

________________________

"Good, it's been almost a half an hour and you've kept the beast under control."

"I want to fight with it." Robin said in a harsh tone, but both Slade and Red knew that it wasn't because he was angry, it was just a side effect of the beast being let free.

"We'll get to that. We need to know the limits, before we can test it on anything else." Slade explained.

Red glanced between the two, feeling as if things had gone back to normal. He tried many times to mask his features, because a huge smile wanted to erupt on to his face. Things weren't perfect, but they had obviously talked…

"I want to test how well you can go from human to beast."

Robin glared at Slade. "It's not that easy! It hurts like a bitch."

"Try."

Robin growled, but closed his eyes and winced when the transformation began to revert back to his original form. It took all of a minute for it to fully stop.

"Now become beast again."

The hero groaned softly, feeling his body expand, eyes widen, just as it had been for the past two hours. But, this time, something went wrong. A splitting headache was forming and seemed to shatter inside of him, feeling like small shards of glass were flying through his body. Robin tried to scream, but nothing came out. He collapsed into a heap on the ground, still transforming in the creature, but this time he wasn't in control.

Apparently, the beast having been tampered with so many times, was getting rather angry. It snarled at the two villains a few feet away and lunged to it's feet, crouching low.

Slade had predicted something like this happening.

"Hello."

Beast and Red stared at the one-eyed villain.

Robin sniffed the air, but said nothing, and didn't move.

"What are you doing?" The Beast finally growled out. "I don't appreciate being forced from confinement so many times in one day."

"So, Robin has gotten a hold on you." Slade declared.

"Were the same person." The Beast stated, licking his lips. "I'm just a rather aggressive counter part to that child."

"Then why attack when you knew who we were?"

Robin gazed at Slade. "Think of me as all those bad dreams, nightmares, events and feelings that my host has tried to close off in his mind. The drug was designed to feed off those such things. When I was first unleashed in his mind, it was filled with such hate for you," he motioned towards Slade. "And him." He motioned towards Red.

"Now it's not?" Slade asked carefully.

"You could say that." The grin was positively evil looking.

"I'm so confused." Red said dramatically, his head in his hands.

"It's quite simple Red X." Slade began. "The drug was created to feed off bad experiences and feelings, that Robin has dealt with or felt in the past and present. Now that the Beast has a better handle on present circumstances, it is able to understand that we're not the direct enemy."

"But, why would they inject him with something that could learn? Wouldn't they want the kid to be crazed all the time?"

"As most untested drugs, there were side effects. I'm sure the drug wasn't supposed to adapt to it's surroundings. It was supposed to be a lethal killing machine. Apparently, they never took into account that Robin might actually be able to control the thing." Slade explained with a grin. "Perhaps he's just stubborn. I'm sure they couldn't have picked a worse target for mind control."

Even the Beast laughed at that.

"He's trying to revert back." Robin's Beast groaned softly, touching his temple.

"So, what does this mean now?" Red asked, watching the moaning teen with some fascination.

"It means, that we won't need the sedative anymore." Slade smirked. "Robin will be able to call on the Beast."

"Doesn't mean I wont take over once in a while if things get too, hectic." The Beast snarled playfully.

Red frowned. "But, I thought we wanted to get rid of the Beast…no offence."

"Unfortunately, I'm not too sure we'd be able to." Slade muttered.

Robin then fell to the floor, unconscious. His breathing shallow, but he was obviously still alive. The transformation had just taken a lot out of him.

______________________

Robin awoke twenty minutes later. He was laying down on Slade's bed, tucked snug into a black comforter. He felt too comfortable to move and yet he wanted to know what happened. When he fully reverted to his Beast he didn't remember anything, as opposed to when he just called on his powers. He assumed nothing too bad had happened because he hadn't woken up to a mass blood bath.

"You're awake!" Red shouted happily. Robin almost had a heart attack for the second time that day.

"What is with you people and scaring the shit out of me!" Robin growled, sitting up in the bed. Thanking all odds that Slade had left his clothing on. He didn't especially want the perverted thief to get any bright ideas. Who knew what already went on in his crazed head anyways.

Robin didn't think he wanted to know either.

"We have good news." Red grinned ignoring the question, and moving to the side so that Slade could enter the room and saunter over to the bed.

"Indeed."

Red began to give a play-by-play of the events that had transpired only a half an hour earlier, having Slade put his thoughts in a few times throughout the story. Robin was grinning by the end of it, but at the same time, not. It was a rather odd look.

"What's wrong Bean!"

"Well, I thought we were going to try and destroy the Beast?" The hero asked quietly.

"I've been doing some research, hacking into their files. It doesn't seem like the creature can be killed. It has such a grasp on your DNA, and your bodies system and cells, that you would have to be killed yourself, before the Beast could be destroyed."

Robin stared at the man as if he'd grown three heads.

"I'm stuck with this thing forever? Unless I kill myself?"

Red's grin fell away and took on a frown instead.

"Yeah…but at least it's controllable now…"

"That doesn't make me feel any better Red!" Robin snapped at the kleptomaniac. "This is just great! Heaven forbid--"

"Enough." Slade commanded. "I said it _seemed_ that way, Robin, not that it couldn't be done. I just want you to be prepared, should you not be able to get rid of it."

"So…there might be a way?" Robin said hopeful.

"Yes."

Robin grinned and kissed the man hard, almost falling off the bed in the process. Red whistled and hollered.

"Encore!"

_________________________

It was now ten-thirty at night and Robin was lounging in bed, debating whether or not to call his team and let them know what was going on. It wasn't that he didn't trust his team mates with this kind of information, but they always seemed to get in the way of the bigger picture. Plus, he didn't want to have to explain once again, why he was sleeping with the enemy.

Which, Robin felt, had been seriously lacking as of late.

Robin grinned to himself and jumped from the bed forgetting that he had been about to call his friends. He was only wearing a pair of pyjama pants, having no need for his shirt. He made his way out of the room and down the hall, searching for Slade who he knew would be up doing research in the room down the hall.

He opened the door quietly. Noticing that the only light came from a small computer set on a table.

"Hello Robin." Slade said quietly, not looking up from a few sheets of paper he was reading over.

"Hello Slade." Robin purred, leaning against the door frame in a rather seductive pose.

Slade turned towards the teen and dropped the paper's he had been reading over. The sight of the hero…it was mouth watering. Had it really been three days since hehad last fucked the teen…well, that just wouldn't do

"Having fun?" Robin leered, his back arching somewhat. Slade narrowed his eye, thinking of how easy it would be to run over there, grab the hero, push him against a well, and fuck his brains out. But, he like games too.

"Tons." Slade said dryly, circling the chair around to face Robin, leaning back against it, spreading his legs a bit.

Robin mentally groaned, already feeling his need harden in interest.

"Isn't there such a thing as too much research?" Robin grinned, innocently sauntering over towards the man in the chair, his hips moving rather sexually, pants dipping low on his hips, almost if they were about to fall off.

"Perhaps, but I live for knowledge." Slade smirked, his eye roaming the teen's body, feeling his own need hardening.

Robin passed the man and headed around for the table. Slade turned the chair around to get a better view and almost gasped when he saw the teen, bent over the table, as if some whore waiting to be fucked from behind, apparently grabbing a few files that were littering the table.

The teen place his ass high in the air, wiggling it left and right, as if busy trying to collect the papers.

Slade glared at the ass as if it offended him, and not caused him to ache so hard he felt he would explode.

Robin pushed backwards and accidentally landed on top of the man in the chair.

"Opps sorry." Robin said innocently. "Well, if I'm already here, why don't we go over anything new that you've picked up on Al Ghul."

"But of course." Slade said through clenched teeth.

"Sec, let me get comfortable." Robin smiled. It was torture having the teen squirm on him. But, the hero just had to change position, for now he was straddling the man in the chair, facing him, and Slade's cock was at the perfect spot just to plunge right into Robin. The teen took no notice of the man's need pressing hard against his clothed entrance and instead began to talk about their enemy.

"There, so what have you found?"

Slade growled low in his throat, before placing his hands on the teen's ass, rubbing the globes of perfect flesh in his hands. Robin's breath caught, but he tried to ignore it and focus on the man's voice.

"I have not figured out where he's stationed." Slade said, his finger gliding over the teen's entrance, pushing on it somewhat.

"Yeah…we…should have questioned those bastards…um…more…and…what?"

"Hmmm?" Slade said lazily, his hand ghosting over the hero's straining cock. Robin groaned loudly, his head falling into the man's neck.

Robin breathed out, and Slade resisted the urge to shiver as the hero's hot breath fell onto his skin. The teen moaned into the villain's ear, pushing the half-mask up a bit to reach said ear, but not show his identity. Robin pulled the man's earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it.

Slade moaned ever-so-softly and pushed the teen's ass down on his cock. It made Robin rock hard.

"Were you…were you able to hack into the …hidden files?" Robin gasped out into his ear.

"I was, their leader isn't too pleased at having his prize taken away and two of his best subordinates ambushed. He's trying to find my hideout." Slade said, his hand pushing into the teens pyjama pants and grasping his need with a firm grip.

Robin threw his head back and moaned to the world just what he thought of that action.

"That's…uhhhhhhhhhh….."

"What's wrong little Robin?" Slade said evilly, putting more pressure on the teen's cock, stroking it faster and faster.

Robin panted, thrusting into the man's hand.

"_Slade_…"

The man in question grinned, knowing he'd won the game.

Slade nipped at the teen's neck and ear, reaching down with his other hand to push down the pants enough to uncover his puckered entrance.

Robin was busy making noises that would drive any man or woman insane, squirming, shivering, and bucking in a way that made him seem so innocent and yet seductive at the same time. Slade growled and placed two fingers at Robin's mouth, who immediately got the message and opened up, allowing his tongue to coat the digits with saliva. The villain continued to stroke the hero, using his other hand to thrust into Robin's hole.

____________________

The teen had been trying to unbutton the man's jeans, but once the fingers entered him he quickly gave up that idea, because his fingers were just long enough to touch his special spot that sent thousands of sparks hurling through him.

"God…YES!"

Slade bucked his hips up and released the boy's cock, unzipping himself and letting his need go free, having not worn any underwear that day. He quickly got himself into position, before pushing the boy's hips down and in one swift movement, impelling himself inside of his partner.

Robin held on to Slade for dear life, while the man fucked him for all he was worth. He was seriously scared that people could hear them, even though it was basically impossible. He was shouting and moaning so loud he didn't understand why Slade's eardrums hadn't exploded. But, his passionate noises only seemed to make the man happy, and it showed it in the only way he could. By picking up speed and thrusting harder and harder.

Robin had been close when the man had entered him with his fingers, and now he felt his whole world push upside down when he felt his cum leave his body and onto Slade's chest. The man never slowed though, keeping his hands tightly on the teen's hips, pushing him down while he thrust upwards.

"uh….uh….uh….yes….god yes…fuck me…fuck me harder…pleeeease." Robin chanted.

Somewhere in the midst of the teen's mind he registered a bunch of heavy things crashing to the floor, but he paid no mind for the villain had picked him up, thrust him against the table, and at this angle, had Robin moaning like a wanton whore.

The hero wrapped his legs around Slade's waist, feeling like her was about to explode again. His hands were grasping his own hair, sweat pouring from both of their bodies, skin slapping against skin…before…

"_Slade!"_

…Robin came again, almost violently, arching against the man, who seemed to be fucking him even harder.

The teen felt Slade cum inside of him, groaning and shaking.

______________________

They ended up in the shower afterwards, and after washing themselves, Robin had decided that he should pay tribute to Slade's glorious cock and was now washing _that _with his tongue.

Slade was thrusting into the teen's mouth, having discovered that the boy didn't have a gag reflect because his newly acquired abilities.

The man came again, his seed flowing down the boy's throat.

Slade glanced down at the teen at his feet, water rushing over his body, flushed from their activities, his blue eyes blazing so brightly they looked haunting.

He felt a tug in his chest, and this time he didn't allow for the feeling to be pushed aside. He dragged the teen up and kissed him, almost softly, before pushing away, turning off the water, and getting out of the tub.

Robin was too shocked to say anything.

_______________________

The next day, around lunch time, Red was sitting down at the table, munching on a bowl of Captain Crunch that he'd stolen from a grocery store that morning and brought over to Slade's. He was glancing back and forth between Robin who kept smiling for no reason and Slade who would grin, while making them both eggs, bacon, and toast. It was getting unnerving.

"Alright, what's going on?" Red said suspiciously stuffing another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"What?" Robin said lazily, helping himself to the large plate of food that appeared in front of him.

"You guys seem all…happy. It's creepy. Stop it." Red glared, but you could tell he wasn't mad.

"I have no idea what you mean." Slade said casually, digging in to his own food.

Red continued to stare sceptically at the two people, both who seemed to glow a bit.

"Yeah… not that I don't appreciate it, but who ever is play footies with me, stop. I'm getting hard." The thief glared.

Red never _did_ find out who was playing footies with him.

_____________________

A/N: Heheheh! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. The Halloween drabbles will be out in a few hours. Also, if you didn't know, I wrote Wynja a Terms-Universe drabble (25 pages) for her B-day, so go check it out in my Drabbles collection if you are interested.

I'll be updating next Monday, but I might be persuaded to update earlier should I get some sexy reviews. Remember, if you have an idea or a sex scene or position or place that you would like to see in the story, drop me a line and I'll definitely add it in.

Love

Jayto.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **This is what, three weeks late? I actually have a really good excuse for that. It's rather frustrating, if you think about it. I lost a lot of writing time, but…Yeah. Basically, remember how I told you my computer busted and then I ended up buying a new one. Well, I bought a Toshiba. **Biggest fucking mistake ever.** Apparently there is a manufacturing problem with it. That your supposed to send away for the disk, to be able to fix it once it happens. Yeah, I never knew, hadn't gotten the disk, so my computer refused to boot. My boot drive was corrupt. So, I ended up having to send it back to the company and it too 2 weeks to get a new one. I was NOT happy. Because my boyfriend's computer is fucked as well, and there is no library around where I live. So, I've been writing on paper for the past 2 weeks. It's been frustrating and I apologize for it. Anyways, I've saving up money to get a new laptop again, a good one, and not the shitty Toshiba. Sorry, I'm just really annoyed.

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 23_

* * *

Robin hadn't known what hit him.

Ok, so he knew what hit him. He just hadn't realized it was going to feel like a head-on collision with a dump truck.

Although, Slade wasn't a dump truck.

He was just the man who was currently grinning down at him, in his smug I-so-got-you way. It just made Robin's blood boil to a point of no return.

"Seems I've beaten you, once again."

"In your dreams." Robin smirked, launching a kick upwards from his position on the ground, successfully connecting with Slade's torso, sending him crashing into a wall. The teen felt very proud of himself. It wasn't every day that you could kick the worlds most feared mercenary in the chest and live to tell the tale.

"Woooo! Go Bean!" Red cheered from the sidelines. Robin could just imagine him randomly producing blue pom-poms and a cheerleader out--ok, soooo not going there.

Slade charged forward and the two began their dance.

This had been the first time Robin was able to test out his full powers on the man. The teen felt a little cheated, however, because now he understood how easy the one-eyed villain had gone on him in the beginning, or rather before he had gotten his new powers. Now, Slade seemed to be pulling out all the stops…it was a tad scary, but obviously nothing that the hero couldn't handle…well at least he hoped so.

Although, Robin couldn't say that he didn't love every minute of it. He was finally a good match for the man. Plus he was also learning a lot, which was a bonus.

The sparring continued, changing tactics, Slade lecturing him on what to change, Robin glaring and tell him to shove that information up his ass, the mercenary telling him that he would be most willing to shove something _else_ up his ass, Robin blushing and then attacked again.

Red couldn't say that he didn't have a good time. Listening to Slade and Robin argue was always fun, especially if it involved sex-talk.

* * *

The trio were currently sitting around the kitchen table. Spreadsheets, blueprints, and other random papers were spread out between the three.

"These are the blueprints to the Tower in which Al Ghul is currently stationed." Slade declared, pointing to a printed out page.

"So, you've found where he's at?" Red asked.

"That is what I said." Slade said, his tone suggesting that the thief was a complete idiot.

Red just glared and stuck out his tongue.

"There's three possible ways to get in." Robin announced, taking the black permanent marker, and circling the places. "Obviously the actually entrances will have tight security. But there is a heat vent, on this lower wall over here, small enough for one of us to crawl through. But it has an automatic shut off system if something too big gets in. So, that person would only have a short amount of time to get in before the vent closed off."

Slade only snorted.

"Well, not you." Robin grinned. "Besides, I think they would notice a six-foot-five giant tank, anyways."

"Why thank you." Slade smirked, obviously taking such a thing as a compliment. Robin just rolled his eyes, moving his eyes to Red.

"So, that just leaves you and me. Who wants to do it?"

"Depends. What are the others doing at this time?" Red asked.

"Well, the person who is waiting with Slade will be going through this crawlspace which is connected by a sewer line, and out into an abandoned cellar that the Tower was built on top of. From there, there is a basement with a door leading up into the first floor of the headquarters." Robin pointed to a bunch of spots on the print out, showing the route that would be taken.

"We wouldn't be detected by alarms or security cameras, at least until we have gotten inside." Slade explained, circling a few places on the blueprint.

"So, what are you gonna be doing?" Red asked, turning to the older villain.

"I'll be hotwiring the entire system, because we don't _want_ to be detected once we get inside. Then I'll make my own way in. It'll just take a little longer."

"What about the cellar? Would there be a door overhead or something, anything that might get you in faster?" Red asked hopeful. He trusted his skills to a Tee, but he really didn't want to face a mass of people without a little reinforcement.

"No. I've checked. It's buried underground and we don't have time to dig undetected. There is a sewer underneath the cellar with a small space that we can crawl through, but it's too big for Slade to follow." Robin explained. "Besides, I'm not familiar with deactivating high tech security systems, and these ones are very tight. Best let the old guy deal with those."

"Careful what you say, or I might just have to show you what this old guy can really do." Slade snorted.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Robin grinned.

"You should be." The man purred in a voice that had the hero mentally groaning in lust.

Red frowned.

"Stop you two, we need to focus."

Both Slade and Robin stared at the thief like he had grown seven heads and was singing the national anthem. Red only blushed slightly.

"What? We need to focus. I like fun as much as the next guy, but I want to kick some ass."

"You? Kick some ass?" Slade smirked. "The only thing your good for is---Well, nothing really. Too bad."

"Hey! Bean! Tell your boyfriend to stop being an asshole." Red shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

Slade huffed and Robin could only smile. Sometimes Slade could really act like a child.

"Enough." The hero snickered, causing Red to cross his arms over his chest and look away. "So, who wants to do it?"

"I will. I don't want to spend any time with the big meanie over there."

"That's insulting."

"What? That he doesn't want to be around you?" Robin asked surprised. It wasn't like Slade to want to spend any amount of time with the kleptomaniac.

"Hardly." Slade snorted again. " I don't think someone of my calibre deserves to be called a 'meanie'. I'm a feared and respected mercenary. I want a title deserving of my skills."

Red stuck his tongue out. "Well, too bad. Your 'Big Meanie'.

Slade narrowed his eye.

"Just stop it!" Robin half-shouted. "Red, heat vent it is. You'll be on the third floor when that happens. If you happen to come across anyone before I reach you, deal with it. But, no killing. I'm still a hero after all."

"You take the fun out of everything." Slade complained.

"Of course." Robin smirked. "Anyways, how long do you think it'll take you to get inside Slade?"

"I should be inside the building around the same time you have met up with Red." Slade stated. "We'll all be wearing communicators, preferably in the ear, since we'll need the use of our hands."

"Ok. What about Diamond and James?" Red asked.

"Be on the look out for them as well." Robin cut in. "Hopefully they wont corner us before we reach each other. Unfortunately, I have no idea what there security teams are like, but I'm guessing they are big. We don't want to split up more than we have to."

"Agreed."

"Yeah."

"There is just one more detail I want to go over." Robin said noticeably hesitant. "Should we involve my team?"

"Too many people to keep track of. We want the element of surprise." Slade explained, hushing Robin when he was about to say something. "However, backup is welcome. As long as they do not interfere with the general plan and stick to their orders, they are to stay back until they are necessary."

"Ok." Robin breathed out, thinking for a moment. "I'll tell them the plan. They can stake out about a mile from the place. I'll make sure I have an emergency tracker with me, that I can activate should we run into more trouble than we can handle."

"I doubt that will happen, however." Slade informed them with a smirk.

"But better safe than sorry, I always say." Red chimed in.

"_Riiiiiight." _Robin just mumbled.

"Well attack tomorrow night, give us time to prepare."

Robin sighed and nodded, feeling stressed beyond belief.

"Alright."

* * *

"What is it?" A voice asked, wrapping their arms around smaller but muscled shoulders. An act that was very strange.

"Huh?" Robin mumbled.

"Something is troubling you." Slade muttered into the teen's neck.

It had been a few hours since their discussion of what would happen the next day. Red had gone home until lunch tomorrow, to prepare for the events that would unfold. Robin, however, had been troubled by something.

"I'm just nervous." Robin admitted, leaning into the uncharacteristic show of affection.

"About the fight?"

Robin laughed softly. "Definitely not."

"Then what?"

"I'm nervous about what's going to happen once this is over." Robin said quietly, turning around in the man's arms and gazing up into his eye. "And…where we will stand."

Slade nodded his head, finally understanding.

"Our…_relationship_, you mean?" Slade asked carefully.

"Well…is that what it is?" Robin said. "Red joked about it earlier, but are we…_together_…or is this just…"

"Do you want us to be?"

"_Yes_…" The answer wasn't meant to sound so needy and full of hope, but it had come out that way. Something that seemed to touch Slade. "That's not the point though."

"What is?"

"It's about what you want."

"That's never stopped you before." Slade grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "I seem to recall your, who-gives-a-shit-what-Slade-wants attitude. When did you start caring?"

"I don't know…" Robin whispered.

Slade honestly didn't know what to say.

"I'm a hero Slade." Robin began. "I shouldn't have these …feelings for someone like you. I don't want to feel anything for you, but…but…I do…"

"I see."

"What's going to happen, the next time you commit a crime? I can't just sit around and do nothing about it." Robin sighed and ruffled his hair. "Fuck, why is everything so complicated?"

"It doesn't have to be." Slade said. "I don't love you Robin. But I care about you on some level."

"I feel the same way. But--"

"Let me finish boy. I'm only going to say this once." Slade smirked when the teen immediately went quiet. "I want to be with you."

"You do?" Robin breathed out.

Slade just gave him a look.

"Right, no repeating…"

"Give it time. All good things come to those who wait." Slade said with a small smirk on his face.

Robin blushed and grinned. "Is that your way of telling me you want to love me?"

Slade turned away, but Robin only grinned wider.

"I think…" Slade smiled now. "That was my way of telling you that I'm going to fuck you through the wall."

"Hey! Wha?"

What can he say? Slade just has a way with words…oh…and his tongue…at least _Robin_ thought so.

* * *

"So, we're attacking later today. I just wanted you to be informed." Robin told his team, who were all gathered around the living room, watching their leader through a live feed.

"You are sure we are not able to assist you?" Starfire asked.

"I'm sure Star. Slade said we didn't want to draw anymore attention to ourselves than necessary."

"Since when have you taken orders from that man?" Raven piped up, a scowl on her features.

Robin just sighed. "I'm not getting into this, at least not right now. There are more important things to worry about. I need you guys ready to attack at any moments notice, should things get nasty."

"We got ya man. We'll stay hidden until we're needed." Cyborg said, seeming to be the reasonable one these past couple of weeks.

"Just be careful dude." Beast Boy grinned. "And if things turn bad, we'll be there to save your ass!"

"Thanks guys." Robin said letting a breath of air out that he hadn't known he was holding.

"Robin out."

* * *

"Are we ready?" Robin asked, suited up in his new uniform, reading for some action.

"Oh yes, I have been sexified!" Red smiled, wearing his usual Red X uniform. Well, the one he stole from Robin.

Slade snorted which made everyone turn towards him. The villain was wearing his usual Slade uniform, but there was the half-mask still. It seemed the man was determined to wear that from now on. Not that Robin minded, not in the least.

"The only thing sexy about you, Red X, is when you are not here, and your mouth is shut."

"Oh that's harsh." Red grinned. "I'll have you know, I'm a sexy stud. Especially in tights." The thief then proceeded to spin around and shake his ass in the air. Making Robin burst out laughing and slap the other teen's ass.

"Oooooh, Robin wants to get kinky!" Red snickered, pushing his butt towards the hero's crotch. "We could get kinky in the car! What do you say!"

The hero laughed again.

"Come to think of it, Bean looked sexy in tights too. I'm sad to see them go, yes I am!" Red said, tugging at the loose fabric of the hero's new pants.

"If you two are finished. It would be my pleasure, really, to kill Red, but unfortunately we need him." Slade said, and then smirked. "Perhaps afterwards."

"Hey! No! I'm too loveable to be killed. Besides, Robin wouldn't let you, would you…Robin?"

Although the younger teen couldn't see the puppy dog eyes, he really couldn't refuse.

"I wouldn't let Slade kill you Red."

"YAY!"

"Who said you would be able to stop me?" Slade questioned.

Robin and Red just looked at him and then back at each other, as if the man had said something ridiculous.

"I know I'm safe with you Bean." Red smiled and gave the teen a hug. "That makes me feel ever-so special, yes yes…cause you'd fight Slade for meeee."

"Did you have coffee before you came over?" Robin said glaring. Red and coffee didn't mix.

"Yessssssssssss."

Robin looked back at Slade.

"Ok…I give you permission to kill him."

Slade chuckled and Red whined.

* * *

They were in the car, it would be half-an hour before they would reach the West District. Already Slade was in the mood to kill someone, Robin, god bless Robin, sitting crossed armed in the front seat, being quiet…silent…

Red X on the other hand…was singing.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY. I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY, SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWWWWAY."

"If you do not shut up. I will take something very sharp, stick it down your throat and cut out your lungs." Surprisingly, Robin was the one who said that. Slade thought he was in love.

"But BEAN!"

"Just stop." Robin growled. "No more singing, be quiet."

"Or what?" Red said, acting like a child.

"I'll make sure I interrupt everyone of your sexual encounters from now on." Robin smirked.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes…Yes I would."

Meaningless to say, Red stayed very quiet after that. Even when they finally reached the West District and the Tower finally came into view.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I've got half of the other one done. I'll post it soon, cause I think you guys deserve a couple fast updates, since you waited for so long. Which, again, I am sorry for!

Leave a review! I luvz them!

Love,

Jayto.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **See? I told you I was going to update early again. I have up until chapter 26 written on paper, I just have to write them on to the computer. I really liked some of the humour in this chapter when I was re-reading over. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! Make sure you review and let me know what you think, or drop me a line about drabble ideas, things you might want to see, cause I don't mind writing them.

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 24_

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" Slade said over the communicator.

There was a bit of buzzing, and then Robin answered.

"Yep, I'm about to go in through the sewer." The hero stated. "Red?"

There was mumbling, scratching, and a rather weird groan from the other end, before the thief finally answered.

"We have a problem."

"Of course." Robin sighed.

"I tried to go through the vent and it closed off on me." Red said, half panicked.

"Red!" Robin said harshly. "I told you to wait for our signal."

"But it's freezing out here!" Red whined. "Not all of us have super powers that don't allow us to feel temperature."

"Well you should have froze!" The hero growled, clenching his fists. "Fuck, now what do we do?"

"I thought you said there were three possible ways to get inside, what about the other one?" Red asked quietly, which was a very odd thing. He probably figured Robin was about to flip his lid. He didn't even want to think about what Slade might do, the man had been awfully quiet, that's for sure. Which, was a rather scary thing if you thought about it.

"Third one?" Robin mused for a moment, before suddenly remembering. "The third one is too risky, we'll just have to wait fifteen minutes for the heat vent to reopen. But that means we'll need to hide."

"Lovely." Slade muttered, having almost severed the connection to the security system.

"Don't worry, this'll work out." Robin tried to soothe the man over the communicator. "But, if you fuck up again Red, I'll let Slade have his way with you."

There was a snort and a playful snicker before the hero slapped a hand over his face.

"I didn't mean that way! I meant in a painful way."

"But that would be pleasurable too." Slade smirked.

"You _would_ take pleasure in defiling me!" Red snickered and giggled. "Hey look, I made a joke!"

Robin shook his head, it seemed the thief still wasn't down from his coffee high just yet.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone in position, _now?" _Robin asked quietly, if not a bit strained, as if he hadn't been biting his lip, to keep from screaming into his fists for the last few minutes.

"One sec," came from the communicator, making both Robin and Slade sigh. "I have a wedgies."

"Pardon me?" Slade bit out.

"Uh, nothing!" Red grinned, but obviously no one could see it. "I'm ready, when ever you are."

"And you said we need his _help_." Slade snorted. "I'll have you know, I could have found hundreds of other things the idiot could have been doing, rather than delaying and possible endangering our mission."

"Hey! No!" Red protested. "I'm a good fighter."

"Hardly." Slade muttered, making Robin smile on his side. "Let us continue as we were and hope that the annoying dolt doesn't get himself killed. I'd rather not get blood on my boots."

Red whined. "I can _hear _everything that your saying."

"That _was_ rather the point." Slade smirked.

Red just frowned.

* * *

Robin was currently running through the first floor, ducking into corners, to make sure he wasn't seen. But, so far there wasn't anyone around. Red, so far, was doing his part correctly. He'd made his way inside the vent, appearing on the third floor and was taking out the few guards, as quietly as possible, so that they would trigger any alarms.

Not that they could, mind you, Slade had effectively destroyed the security cameras and defence system. The man was now making his way inside, a way which neither of the teen's knew of. Robin didn't really think he _wanted_ to know. Slade was a bit nuts sometimes.

As the hero made his way through the different hallways, he placed a few contraptions on the walls, completely hidden, so they wouldn't be detected, and quickly made his way to the next floor. He didn't want to risk using the elevator he had passed, so he used the stairs to begin the trek to the third floor.

"I'm about to reach the third floor."

"There are two guards by the staircase entrance, Bean." Red whispered.

"Kay."

* * *

Meaningless to say, those guards didn't last very long. Robin made sure of that.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were the bad guy." Red smirked, eyeing the damage.

"Yeah, don't think too much about it." Robin frowned, not liking the villain branding. It wasn't his fault that the beast had changed him. He just couldn't help the feeling he got when he was fighting. _Especially_, since these people worked for the man who had drugged him.

"I know, I know, hero to the core." Red said airily. "But it's a big turn on, you know, thinking of you roughing up some bastards…Oh look, I'm getting hard."

"Hey, keep that thing to yourself!" Robin barked, taking a step back.

"But it loves you." Red said, shaking his hips.

"Well, I don't love it!"

"Sure you do!"

"No, I don't, now if you don't get away from me, I'll cut that thing off."

"Slade is rubbing off on you!" Red pouted, but then grinned. "And not in the good way either."

Robin couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You are such a perv!" Robin growled.

"Why thank you Bean!" Clearly Red wasn't in the right state of mind, well, when was he every.

"Ahem?"

* * *

"Slade?" Robin jumped a bit, when he finally noticed the looming form of the one-eyed villain behind him, arms crossed, apparently looked rather impatient.

"If you two are quiet finished. I would rather we finished this up, than risk being detected. I could hear you two bickering from three floors up." Slade stated with a growl.

"Could not." Robin said, sticking his tongue out.

"Red is rubbing off on you." Slade frowned.

"Funny, he was just saying the same thing, and about you." Robin smirked.

"Oh really? Well, then I guess it's a good thing I have quite a talent for rubbing off-- or would that be rubbing _on_ you?"

Red burst out laughing and Robin only blushed.

"I knew there was a reason I hated villains." Robin pouted, turning to the staircase to head up to the fifth level. "I had just forgotten why."

"Hear that Big Bad?" Red grinned, following. "Robin likes us!"

"Indeed." Slade said, a rather content look on his face. Good thing no one could see it. He just might have had to kill them.

* * *

"How did you even get in?" Red asked, when the trio were scoping the seventh floor hallways. It wouldn't have been so bad, had they known what floor that bastard Al Ghul was on, but as it were…they had _no_ fucking clue. So, they had to search all the floors.

"Secret." Slade grinned.

Now Robin was curious.

"No, really, how did you get inside?"

"I walked in."

Both teens stopped and stared at the man who looked rather smug, even under his mask.

"Want to say that again? And this time us English, I don't think I quite heard you." The thief stated.

"I walked in. I used the front entrance of the building, and walked inside. Wasn't that hard." Slade said, sounding as if he were speaking to a brain dead idiot.

"Didn't anyone see you?" Robin hissed, frantically looking around, wondering when they would be on the tail-end of a horde of bullets.

"Of course not, would I allow someone to notice me?" Slade said, appalled by such a thing.

"But then?"

Slade said nothing and the teens had a feeling the man wasn't going to discuss it with them.

_Besides, I don't really think I want to know. _Robin mused thoughtfully.

* * *

"For someone who is supposed to be a mastermind, he sure doesn't have a lot of security." Red mused with a snicker. "I mean, we'd so beat their asses, but it would have been nice, you know, maybe a little greeting present, just to say hi."

Robin chuckled.

"Let's just be thankful these people are idiots." Robin grinned.

"Really now! I mean, even I could have come up with something better than this." The thief giggled.

They continued they journey through the building, having come across a few guards and/or people, which were all promptly knocked unconscious.

It wasn't until they were on the tenth floor of the sixteen story building that both Robin and Slade stopped short for a moment and looked back down the hallway, about to make their way up to the next floor. Robin tensed up like a cat ready to pounce and Slade stood forward, statue-like.

"Guys?" Red asked, somewhat confused.

"We've got company." Robin replied, not taking his eyes off the end of the hallway, where two familiar figures emerged from a room.

"Fancy meeting you three here." Diamond purred, while James stayed silent. The trio were a little smug to see that they were still beat up pretty badly. But looked ready to go to battle…how stupid.

"I could say the same about you two." Robin grinned. "I hope we didn't rough you up too badly. But, on the other hand, I hope we did."

"Not too badly." Diamond hissed, licking her lips, seemingly ready for battle.

"You've come for the antidote?" James finally spoke, his form not holding that usual shine anymore. There was something hidden deep in his eyes though, but no one could discern it's meaning. It was rather odd though.

"So, there is one?" Red asked.

"Of course, to make sure they were no repercussions, an antidote was created for such an event of negative consequences."

"Give it to me." Robin spat out.

"I cannot allow that." James said calmly. Which rather pissed off Robin. "Besides, I am not in possession of such a thing, my Lord has it."

"You are aware, that we will tear this place apart, until one of us are in _possession_ of it, correct?" Slade asked in the same tone.

"I highly doubt that!" Diamond spoke this time. "My Lord would never allow for his solider to be reduced to that snivelling, third-rate child again. He was changed for good and once he has him back, we'll just wipe his memory and start over."

"Don't worry, child." James spoke smoothly. "You'll learn to _like _it."

Robin felt a stab of Deja vu at the words, like someone had spoken them before. He glanced at Slade before it fell into place. The apprenticeship…which seemed so long ago now. The raw anger that he had felt that long ago, seemed to resurface when he was _again _being denied his freedom, for what everyone else wanted.

"I don't think you really understand." Robin spat out. "I'm not some drone that you can control. I've got a stubborn mind, I've refused you idiot Lord, and I'll continued to do so."

"We have our ways." James said.

"But you've made a grave mistake." Slade spoke this time. "You didn't count on Robin being able to control the beast, you underestimated his will. You also, haven't taken into account that he is now immortal, and that I am as well. A mistake that will cost you."

It was then that Slade had finally had enough and decided it was time to put an end to the blubber idiots in front of them. The man had _patience_, but not _that _much.

* * *

Robin would never understand how someone who was supposed to be all-powerful, decided to have such useless subordinates. 'Cause really, these people were no challenge at all, but considering who they were dealing with, Robin was pretty sure not many _would_ be a challenge for the three.

As the trio stared down at the knocked out James and Diamond, they all pretty much had the same thought in their heads.

"This is kind of like a video game." Red piped up. "I mean, the guards and shit before the boss are super easy, and then the boss is like, some lame ass pansy that is like two levels harder, which you just destroy anyways."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, good for us." The hero grinned. "I mean, villains have no originality anymore."

"Hey!" Red said at the same time Slade said "Excuse me."

"What?" Robin grinned. "Red, you stole my Red X costume, and prance around the city stealing shiny things. And Slade? You live in a secret, dark lair. What about that doesn't scream _I've been done before?"_

Red pouted. "I think Bean needs a spanking."

"I second that." Slade frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, not liking to be made fun of. Besides, dark, secret lairs were cool…cliché's be damned.

* * *

The hero was beginning to get frustrated and it began to show towards the other two occupants of the group.

"Robin, you understand, that you do not have to destroy every room were reach, correct?" Slade asked after they had hit the fourteenth floor.

"I'm annoyed, where is this fucker."

"He probably heard that we were coming and is hiding." Red snickered.

"At least that is different, don't villain's usually go out of their way to be found, so that they can preach to their spectators what their evil plans are?" Robin asked chuckling.

"That would be the stupid thing to do." Slade replied. "I never understood the need to reveal ones plan to an enemy."

"Maybe they just liked to talk?" Robin asked, glancing at Slade.

"Ah." The man smirked. "That is why the idiot never shuts up."

"Hey!" Red protested, about to shout at the man what he thought of him, but suddenly the lights went out and everything was pitch black. All three had built in night vision in their masks and turned them on, only to come face-to-face with a rather small looking man. But, Robin and Slade both knew that size didn't matter in the least.

The man in the middle must not have figured out they were able to see, because he just stood studying them. Robin had only seen a picture of this man once before in a local paper years and years ago, but he had no doubt in his mind, that this was Ra's Al Ghul.

It wasn't until the lights were turned back on that the three finally see the many many ninjas standing behind their master, poised and ready for attack.

Apparently the man wasn't as dumb as he had seemed.

Oh well, they would do away with them.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**A/N: **Heheheheheh! Okies, there are only a few more chapters to this story. Maybe five at the most. I might do a sequel, but I haven't decided yet. I have another story I wanted to start, but eh, we'll see. I hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. Next chapter is probably going to be a bit longer, because it's a major turning point in the story for our lovely couple and annoying Red, god you just have to love him don't you?

Anyways, I told you there would be an early update! Yesh! So, you best review!

I hope you liked the chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **To be honest, I know this is so late. But, I just couldn't for the life of me, dish out a good chapter. I worked on it like every week and restarted it, cause I was hating the way that it was coming out. I'm good at crack-ish, sarcastic, fun with light action. This chapter is a little dark, as you will come to find. But, there is a little treat at the end.

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 25_

* * *

It started with a gun.

Well, many guns.

Robin didn't know which of the well-meaning souls wanted to aim any type of gun at Slade, but they had. It was obvious what would happen next, but Robin hadn't realized it would be so quick.

In a matter of minutes, the ninja's and the trio were in a full on war, guns, bombs, explosives, stars, sticky X's, and knives were being thrown. Red and Robin were caught on one side of the room, while Slade was making his way towards the other side, where Al Ghul had relocated to.

Robin stood in the front, not trusting Red to not get shot. Although, the thief was doing a rather good job at taking down the ninjas. The hero swore loudly when a bullet whizzed past his head and into the wall.

"Watch your head kid!" Red shouted, throwing one of his sticky X's.

Robin mumbled something, extending his Bo-Staff and then took out three of the guys in front of him.

It was rather messy. There wasn't any killing, but there would definitely be permanent damage. The sight of some of the enemies were rather grotesque. But, no one paid too much attention to that. They were all preoccupied with keeping all of _their_ limps intact.

* * *

"You always were into chemically-altered viruses." Slade spat out once he finally reached Ghul.

"Ah, Slade Wilson, the enigma, a pleasure."

"I aim to please."

"I'm sure you do." Ra's spoke. "Although, I am not pleased…_not _pleased in the least."

"Too bad." Slade smirked, his staff shooting out and missing by a hairsbreadth. "I'm not sorry though."

"I'm sure."

They continued to fight. There styles similar in technique.

* * *

The two teen's were rather grateful when they noticed the small amount of enemies left to fight. It seems that they were gaining the upper hand.

Robin ventured a look to the other side of the room at Slade. Ghul and the one-eyed man were locked in a rather aggressive battle and the hero felt a twinge in his chest. _He _wanted to be the one who was fighting the man who had, more or less, screwed him…well, not like _that. Ew!_

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul thrust his sword towards Slade. The mercenary grasped the sword in his hand to stop it from hitting his mask.

"Excellent. I'm beginning to think I went about this all wrong." Ra's exclaimed, apparently rather happy at his revelation. "James informed me that you were powerful. But, your files are rather protected, I had no knowledge on you. I must say I'm impressed at your skill."

"Well, your really going to be wowed at this." Slade snarled, his staff landing rather painfully on Ghul's shoulder. They both heard the sickening crack, before Ra's growled low in his throat and his injuries healed themselves.

"Lazarus Pits are a rather glorious thing, wouldn't you say?" Ra's goaded, his sword cutting through his opponents. "it's much like the drug you and young Robin, now, have been injected with."

Slade narrowed his eye and shot a kick into the man's gut, causing him to become winded for a moment.

"I'm tried of this game."

"Only difference…" Ghul continued, his body landing against a few unconscious ninja's lying on the floor, from Slade punching him in the face. "Is that you might have lived for sixty years, with the body of a thirty-five year old. I, have spent the last three-hundred years perfecting my technique. My drones were merely puppets, used to lure you into a false sense of security. I am a much more formidable foe than those idiots."

"Then why all the trouble to change Robin?" Slade asked, going on the offensive, ignoring the man's taunts.

"Why, this is _simple_…" Ghul grinned, finally hitting the younger man with his sword, cutting across Slade's chest. The mercenary grunted while his own wounds healed, leaving a tear in his Kevlar top. "I wanted to create a balance in the world. To do that, I need to destroy the human populace…Unfortunately, the _Batman _wanted nothing to do with my plans…so, why not go to his f_ormer_ partner?"

"That seems quite predictable, wouldn't you agree?" Slade claimed.

"Quite. But, you yourself have travelled down that road once before." Ra's smirked this time, thrusting his sword at the man who continued to dodge. "Robin is just…too _perfect_…"

Slade reminisced about the time he had forced the teen into an apprenticeship by blackmailing him for the life of his friends. For some reason, it angered him that anyone, other than himself would go to such lengths.

"But, not perfect enough, it seems."

"No, never _quite _perfect. I wanted a killing machine, instead my subordinates screwed up my plans and I am to pick up where they left off." Ghul glanced across the room at the two teens who were still fighting the few remaining ninja's. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

Slade's uncanny ability to read people had some use in this situation. Ra's face spoke of planning, and the one-eyed man wasn't too certain what was about to happen next, just that he should be on full alert.

"I must thank you for the idea." Al Ghul spoke up, their fight having stopped to stare. Something was definitely going to happen. Just as the thought entered Slade's head, Ra's revealed a small red trigger, that looked startling familiar. "It was your idea, after all, to create Nano-probes to induce physical pain to those who oppose you…isn't that right?"

Slade narrowed his visible eye.

"The Beast inside of Robin was created for one purpose, sure. He may have gotten the Beast under control, but there is a tiny flaw in that plan." The man smirked, his eyes flickering in delight as he noticed the changes beginning to take place. "When the creature is push to it's limits, meaning caused great physical pain, especially to it's host, it goes into a fit of rage…killing _everything_ in it's path…"

It was then that the trigger was pressed…

* * *

Red grinned under his mask when he noticed the last of the ninja's had been done away with. He ventured a look at the hero across from him before frowning. Why was Robin keeled over on the floor?

"Bean!" Red shouted, running over.

"Red…go…find Slade…I'm…I'm changing…"

"But, you can control the thing now…and I thought…"

But it was too late. Robin shot up, his claws slashing through the thief's suit, blood making it's way, in trails, on to the floor beneath them. Red cried out in pain, while Robin tensed up and jumped over the bleeding body, to the two beings on the other side of the room.

* * *

The room seemed to get more hostile at that point. Door's opened to reveal many more ninja's now accompanied by robots. Slade scanned the room. Robin was in a full on rage mode, jumping anything that even so much as came into his view. The mercenary watched in awe as the teen began to slice the heads of some of the opponents…

"As you can see…" Ra's never really got to finish that sentence, because Slade had planted a rather sharp knife straight through the man's stomach, making sure to twist it a few times before withdrawing. Ghul gasped out and clutched at his stomach before collapsing on to the floor.

The robot's and ninja's began their assault on Slade, hitting him with everything they had, while Robin continued making his way through the crowd. The man fought, but with dozens of opponents attacking him for each side, it wasn't long before he was taken down.

Ra's had recovered by this point, making his way over to the fallen mercenary.

The robots were holding Slade down, his body looked mutilated. Blood poured from the man.

"My pet." Ghul grinned when Robin stopped in his tracks.

The teen just growled, twitching once in a while. There was no question about it, Robin was no where inside there at the moment. The probes continued to send painful shockwaves through him. Each new wave of pain seemed to enrage the Beast even further, if the growls were any indication.

"Ah, I love that sound."

Robin snarled loudly.

Slade growled low in his throat, lunging forward and managing to kill the three opponents in front of him before he was restrained once again. Most of his wounds were healing, but they continued to be re-opened by the numerous attacks on him. Didn't mean that he didn't fight it though.

"Even in the face of defeat, you still continue to fight." Ra's snickered, raising his sword and levelling it with the one-eyed villain's neck. "You and Robin really _are_ alike."

Ra's Al Ghul glared before raising the sword and bringing it down.

* * *

Slade expected a lot of things. The first being pain and then possibly death…although, who could really feel death?

He didn't, however, expect to feel nothing, besides the wounds he had already been inflicted with. So, when he stared in awe, at the severed hand that was lying on the ground, the sword still gripped…he did what any other person might do in this situation…

He fought, and fought hard. No one would stop him…besides, he had a bone to pick with Ghul.

* * *

Ra's screamed in agony, his arm lying on the floor, Robin snarling with his arm outstretched and claws poised.

"You!" Ghul shouted. "You insolent little child!"

Robin growled. "Don't touch him."

The three-hundred year old man snarled and watched as his arm regenerated itself. It had taken a little bit longer because it had been an entire limb.

"I should cut you down here as well." Ra's spat. "I see I have made a grave mistake. Ninja's…attack."

* * *

The room looked like a morgue…or an advertisement for one.

Hundreds of dead ninjas and destroyed robots littered the ground. Slade and Robin were on opposite ends of the room, crushing opponents left and right.

Most of Slade's injuries had healed, some were deeper than other's so they took the longest, but that wasn't of any concern to the man. He was more concerned for Robin and the way the teen hadn't reverted back.

"Robin!" Slade tried, hoping that maybe verbal interference would help. The teen didn't even look up and the man didn't have time to worry about it anymore, for Ghul began his own assault on the hero. Slade stopped short for a moment since there were no opponents to fight and just watched the fight. It looked like Ra's was loosing and badly.

It wasn't until he moved backwards that he noticed Red X's form lying on the floor. Slade cursed under his breath and killed the four ninja's blocking the thief. If he didn't stop Red's bleeding the dolt wouldn't live to see another day.

* * *

Robin faced off against Ra's half-aware of what was going on, the other filled with a thurst for the man standing in front of him dead.

"Robin." Ghul gasped, the teen retracting his claws from the crazed man's stomach. "You could have been perfect…"

The hero said nothing and only growled. The Beast was in no mood to hear anything that was being said. The pain that was coursing through his body seemed to intensify each and every step that he took. The one thing on his mind at the moment, crush the person who was causing said pain.

"Ro--" there was a claw held around the man's neck tightly. Robin's red eyes bore into Ghuls so intensely, that the villain actually felt the hatred oozing from those orbs. Many things passed through R'as's head at that moment, most of them angry. But, the small, almost human feelings felt fear…perhaps he really would die this time?

Robin snarled loudly, hissing with each breath that he took.

The teen raised his claws and struck…

* * *

Slade only heard the small explosion to his left, never seeing it. Until the room filled with Titan's. Raven was the first one in sight, quickly moving to the one-eyed villain's side to try and heal Red X who looked already dead. But, the Goth discovered that he still had a small pulse, meaning that he would probably live to see another day. Slade didn't know how happy he was about that…well…

Then a giant T-rex stomped in, growling and snarling, smashing a collection of robots that were in it's way. Cyborg ran through next, his cannon blaster all charged up and ready to go. Starfire flew in at full speed and made her way in a fury towards Robin. She was delayed however, when some of the ninja's attacked her.

Slade stood up from the kleptomaniac, searching the room quickly and finally his eyes landed on Robin, standing over a very mutilated version of what Ra's had been. There was no way the man would be able to regenerate any of his limbs…or organs for that matter…the man was dead it seemed.

* * *

Raven narrowed her eyes at the scene once she finished healing as much as she could, at the slaughter house before her. This had been what she had been witnessing in her visions, but there was something strange…something that seemed so out of place to her. Perhaps it was a part in the vision that had yet to come true? The Goth racked her brain, replaying the few scenes that she had seen in her head, trying to figure out why this all seemed so wrong to her.

She glanced at Robin.

The purple-haired girl gasped loudly at the sight of her leader. Robin was bathing in blood…and his face…his eyes…

"Robin…" she whispered. Then she looked to the mutilated remains of what she thought looked like a corpse, and put two-and-two together. Raven had no doubt in her mind that most of the dead people in this room had been at the hands of her leader.

It was then…looking at Robin in this form, that she suddenly realize what was missing from her visions. And as if reading her mind, the teen moved towards Cyborg, claws extending out, readying to strike.

"ROBIN! NO!"

Slade glanced back at Raven hearing her cry, and then back at the Titan leader who was charging Cyborg.

The mercenary moved like lightening, passing each of the Titan's who were caught in their own battles with the ninja's and robots whose numbers didn't seem to be diminishing.

* * *

Robin felt his body smashed into just as he was about to make impact on the half-metal man that was currently engaged in battle and hadn't known the events that would have transpired.

The teen snarled angrily at having been denied his prey and stared at the man who stood above him, with a somewhat concerned look on his features. Although, the beast cared little for that look, but apparently his host _did. _

The Beast wanted nothing more than to drag his claws through the man's skull. But, his host, the feelings that were bursting through the barrier between them made the creature hesitate slightly. The kid really _did_ have a stubborn mind.

The Beast gripped it's head in agony, fighting for control inside of Robin's body. Slade watched, perplexed…before he realized that this was his chance.

The mercenary gripped the needle behind his back, swiftly lunging at the teen's kneeled body and stabbing the liquid injection into the hero's shoulder. The Beast roared in pain, a sound that caused everyone conscious in the room to quickly look over.

Starfire screamed in anger and her body engulfed in green before the ninja's were all flown into random walls around the room. She quickly rushed to her leaders side, but Slade grabbed her, not wanting Robin to attack her. It would be too much on the kid's psyche, he already had so much to deal with when this was over.

"Move over!" Cyborg shouted. "I've got the cure."

"You've what?" Slade growled out.

"I've got the--"

Robin snarled and lashed out, tearing part of Cyborgs metal torso out, apparently the sedative had no effect on the teen. The metal-man gasped and moved out of the way while Slade restrained the deranged teen.

"Hurry." The mercenary spat, holding Robin down as best as he could. Which was actually quite difficult, considering the teen was screaming bloody murder and clawing everything that he could reach.

Cyborg quickly picked the tiny bottle out of his arm and a needle he always had on hand. He filled the instrument with the liquid and plunged the cure inside of the teen.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, this chapter was a bit dark around the edges. But, I'm a little murky, especially when it comes to stories. That'll probably be about as murky as any of my stories get, however. I'm not into dark, but I love a good one sometimes, just not ALL the time. The most you'd get from me would be a drabble…

**ANYWAYS**

I decided to steal this idea from Wynja, but for only ONE occasion.

This story is finished in a few chapters and I have two story ideas that I want to kick off, but not at the same time. So, I'm going to give you a summary of the two, and I want you all to vote for the one you think would be better. These are both going to be based around Sladin. They are fun little stories. I don't plan to have either of them tooo long, like this one. Maybe ten chapters at the most, or that is what I'm aiming for.

So, here are the ideas.

**Switched Strikers**

_Rating: _**R** (that's not a rating, but the highest rating that can go on this site is M)

_Genre: _Adventure/Romance

_Summary: _What would happen if Slade and Robin switched bodies?

**Happy Vacation?**

_Rating: _**R** (hehe)

_Genre: _Romance

_Summary: _Our Little Bird has decided to go on vacation through Christmas. His destination? Unknown. Except to a certain one-eyed villain. What happens when Slade decides to visit his favourite Teen Titan on vacation, where both parties are mask less?


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Next chapter. No dark fluffies in this chapter, only a few sad ones. I know this is rather early, but I figured, I had nothing better to do and I wanted to finish the story, cause I cannot wait to begin my next one. By the way, the voting results came out evenly matched, so I suppose I'm just going to have to pick. I'll surprise you. Hehehe!

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 26_

* * *

The first thing Red X saw when he woke up was a white ceiling. Which, considering he didn't think he should be alive, was a rather welcome thought at the moment.

The next thing the thief noticed was how hot the room was, which made him _very_ uncomfortable. Especially since he was laying on a piece of medical paper, and it was sticking to his naked back.

But the most noticeable aspect of the situation was the numb feeling he felt on his torso.

"Wha…" he tried to speak, but a voice hushed him. He cracked and eye open and came face-to-face with Raven. She gave him a slightly concerned look.

"What happened?" Red questioned, his voice horse, as if he hadn't used it in weeks.

"You were injured."

"Well, I got that, sweet pea."

Raven resisted the urge to smack the kleptomaniac upside the head and instead settled for a rather hated glare.

"Can I move? This paper is driving me crazy."

The Goth mumbled something about '_your driving me crazy' _before allowing the thief to sit up. He smiled, grateful at her, and the hero tried her hardest not to blush. Red was rather attractive.

At this moment, Slade walked through the room. He was still wearing his half mask, but dressed in jeans and a black muscle shirt. Red grinned at him.

"Big Bad!"

The man looked like he wanted to turn and flee.

"Red X." He nodded his head and made his way over to a small curtain that the thief had just noticed. The curtain was pulled back to reveal a sight that had Red's breath catch in his throat.

"Ro..Robin?"

"He's out of the water, at least for now, contrary to what he looked like when he came in, he's in good condition." Raven spoke up, turning to Slade. The man glared down at the figure laying so still in the bed. But, it wasn't out of hate…it was out of anger…anger at himself that he hadn't done more.

"The only reason he hadn't died, was because of his new abilities." The Goth continued, her eyes lowered. The hero couldn't read thoughts, but she had a good perception of feelings, and could easily feel how upset the man was, even though he didn't show it.

"Understood." Slade said harshly. The man pulled the curtain closed behind him, blocking the two a few feet away from seeing them.

* * *

The one-eyed villain swept a hand through Robin's sweat soaked hair and sighed.

After the injection had been spilled into the teen's bloodstream, it had an unnatural reaction to the sedative that had been placed inside of him a few moments before. The man had kicked himself in the back, but the thought hadn't even crossed his mind at the time. It had been about making Robin better…but he had only made him worse.

The teen had convulsed, throwing up blood, an rather _large_ amount of blood, and fell limp on to the floor, twitching every once in awhile. He had been quickly ushered to Titan's Tower, thanks to Raven and her magic, it only took seconds, and Robin had been hooked up to an incubator since he had stopped breathing. A blood transfusion had been necessary, but no one knew what would happen should they give him his regular blood type, considering his blood was now infused with healing abilities.

It had to be Slade, it was just a bonus that the man had the same blood type as the teen.

After that, it had been a matter of waiting. Robin's body had quickly been healed of his smaller injuries by Raven, but the teen still had some rather nasty bullet holes that wouldn't heal themselves until the metal had been removed from his body.

In the end though, Raven and Slade had deemed Robin in good condition, considering. Had it been anyone else, however, they would have been long dead.

The mercenary stared at the boy in the bed. It had been a close call.

* * *

A week later, Red X had been fully healed, with the exception of a few lingering stitches on his left side that weren't due to be taken out until tomorrow. He was now sitting in Titan's Tower, on the couch in the living room, channel surfing.

Raven was meditating by an open window, the sun beating down on her. Cyborg was gobbling down a plate of waffles, his torso had been fully repaired in a matter of minutes once he had gotten home. Slade was over by Raven, a few feet away, doing push ups at a fast pace.

No one had objected to the man staying at the tower. The Goth had a rather long conversation, involving feelings and death threats, with the team if they so much as said anything to Slade about it, though.

"Will you just pick a station!" Beast Boy shouted on the couch next to Red. The thief grinned at the changeling, about to tell him to shove it, when Starfire burst through the door, her eyes bright green.

"OUR FRIEND HAS AWOKEN!"

* * *

Slade made it there first, followed by Starfire and Raven. The others quickly followed suit, and before long everyone was standing around the small white bed that housed Robin.

The teen looked extremely pale. Well, more so than usual. His abilities had basically healed every injury that he had sustained, but the hero had remained stuck in a coma.

Sometimes, Raven and Slade, _usually_, had heard Robin screaming in agony, haunted by his dreams. The Boy Wonder had had issues with dreams in the past, but these were almost painful. Slade had chalked it down to the body trying t cleanse their leaders body of the beast.

It was a relief to see his blue orbs staring back at them, however dull they were at the moment.

Starfire immediately bear hugged the teen in her arms, telling him of her many thanks for his well being. Raven stayed off to the side, but there was a small smile on her face. Cy and BB teased the teen about his exposed legs, since he was wearing what looked suspiciously like Slade's T-shirt. Red gladly hopped up on the bed and wrapped an arm around the hero, kissing his cheek and telling him that everything was going to be alright.

Robin patiently talked to each one of them, telling them all that he was fine, and that with a few more days of rest, everything would be right as rain. It wasn't until he heard a small cough that the Boy Wonder looked up and came eye-to-eye with Slade.

Everyone in the room was quiet.

"Would…you guys mind leaving? I need to speak with Slade." Robin asked, his voice hushed, only coming out in a soft whisper.

Everyone agreed, hurriedly ushering themselves out of the room.

* * *

"So, Tin-man." Red said once they had made their way into the living room once again. "Slade tells me that you had the cure."

Cyborg glared. "Call me Tin-man again--"

"Yeah, yeah." The thief waved him off, grinning at Starfire as he passed her. "I'm curious, how'd you get it?"

The half-metal man rolled his human eye and, beginning to make lunch, replied. "Well, we hadn't heard from you guys in two hours, so we sent BB in to check things out, as a fly. He reported back that things had gotten hostile, so we charged in. Along the way, I ended up making a pit stop when I noticed this guy trying to run outta the building muttering something about _'I have to dispose of the antidote'_. I figured it was the cure, and my scanners indicated that it was. It was too easy too, he was already pretty worse for wear."

"Oh _him_." Red said with a frown, and since he wasn't wearing his uniform everyone could see it.

"Yeah, you know that dude?" Beast Boy snickered. "Maybe a lover?"

"Can it tofo-brain." Red X glared.

Cyborg grinned. "I think I'm starting to like this kid."

Red snickered and both Cy and the thief chased the changeling around the room.

* * *

"Robin…"

The teen in question began making his way off the bed and towards the man standing off to the side.

"Slade."

Nothing else was said for a moment, Robin gazed into the mercenaries visible eye, wishing, for a moment, that he could see his entire face.

"Are you alright?"

The hero sighed softly and looked off to the side of the room.

"Robin?"

The teen shook his head, his hair falling across his eyes as he lowered his head, not able to look at the man in front of him. Slade narrowed his eye, but made no movement.

"I'm not alright." Robin spoke, sounding so broken. "I…"

It was then that the hero burst from his spot and clung to the man who fell to one knee and held the teen in his embrace. Robin was sobbing, and Slade could faintly understand what was being said.

"I killed….and…died…he and …I couldn't stop…"

"Robin." Slade said softly.

"…_I couldn't stop_…"

"It wasn't your fault."

Robin shook his head. "I killed so many people…"

"Listen to me…"

"I almost killed you!" The teen shouted suddenly, his face moving from the man's shoulder to stare him directly in the eye. Robin's eyes were blazing and it was rather startling to gaze into them.

"But you didn't." Slade reassured, with a grin. "Besides, you could never kill me, I'm too awesome."

Robin stared at the man before he burst into fits of laughter. "You…did…you did not just say awesome."

Slade chuckled, knowing that would get the hero in a better mood. "Perhaps."

The Boy Wonder began laughing again, probably replaying the sentence in his head a few times. It was after five straight minutes of laughter that the mercenary had to call it quits, however.

He quickly pulled Robin into his lap, and got another startled stare as the man did something _else_ that was so unlike him.

"What? I'm just taking care of what's mine, after all."

"You ass." Robin grinned.

"Yes, you do have a nice ass."

"That's not what I said!" The teen growled.

"Oh? You want to be put to bed?"

Robin punched the man in the arm. "Stop it! Your as bad as Red."

Slade snorted. "I'm insulted."

"You should be."

They both looked at each other and chuckled.

"To be fair, most of the ninjas were mechanical." Slade stated a few moments later.

Robin frowned slightly. "They were?"

"Yes, I checked the bio-metrics of the place before I found you and Red in the building. _Most_ were mechanical."

"I killed _him_."

"Yes, he most _definitely_ was _not _mechanical." Slade mused out loud, remembering the mess on the floor that had used to be Ra's. "Either way, he deserved it."

"Slade!" Robin shouted, but his voice held no real conviction.

It was then that Slade suddenly realized something.

"You know, I haven't fucked you in over a week. We're over due."

"Slade, this is not the time…"

"What? Your willingly to be mine?"

Robin growled. "I am not."

"I beg to differ."

"Yes." Robin grinned. "Begging. That's what I want to hear from you."

"The only one who'll be begging is _you_." And he pounced.

Slade proved three things that afternoon:

One being Robin really _was_ his.

Two, the teen begged for it, and got _exactly_ what he asked for.

And three…

The walls of the room were _not_ soundproof.

* * *

A week later, the Teen Titans stood in front of a newly renovated Orphanage. The money had been more than enough to fund a dozen more places, such as this one, and they would start on the plan immediately, under the supervision of Robin of course, you just don't hand over one-million dollars to the government and not keep an eye on it.

At the moment, the press were taking pictures of the team, as Robin held a large pair of scissors in his hands. He was the one in charge of cutting the rope, which spread across the front door of the Orphanage.

The mayor was present as well, delivering some spiel about how the money was greatly appreciated and that a dozen more group homes were going to begin being built, all for the less fortunate, as well as soup kitchens, and health clinics.

The small children and administrators of the facility were standing behind Robin, wide smiles on their faces, waiting patiently for the doors to be opened. They had all been given new clothing, state of the art furniture and enough food to last them a life time. The mayor, just to get his feet wet in the operation, decided that each child were to be given a free education once they finished high school.

The cheers began as the mayor finished and Robin cut the red ribbon with the scissors, allowing the children inside. They eagerly ran inside, to check out their new home, thanking and sometimes hugging Robin when the ran by.

* * *

Half an hour later, after everything had seemed to settle down, the Titan's left the area, and were about to head over to their favourite pizza place, when they noticed the paparazzi had yet to leave, and it was clear, when they came closer, they were waiting for the tem. Particularly Robin and they had questions.

"Is it true that Slade was the winner of the contest?"

"Are you currently in a relationship with Slade Wilson?"

"Are you aware that this man has critically injured and even killed hundreds of people, all across the world?"

"How does your former partner, Batman, feel about you dating a criminal?"

"Will your relationship get in the way of saving the city?"

A rather large vein popped up on Robin's forehead and his tem began to back away, noticing that agitated look on his face.

"Is there any chance…"

"BE SILENT!" Robin spat out. Everyone within twenty feet quitted down.

The teen stepped in front of a man holding a video camera and a microphone.

"I'm only going to say this once, and once only." The teen said, taking a deep breath. "Fuck. Off."

The Titan's didn't stop laughing until they made it home and then started loosing it laughing again when they seen the broadcast on television and some of the faces of the paparazzi.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked the chapter. There are maybe two more left, I was thinking of doing a really long last chapter, but then I thought, breaking it down into two chapters, would probably be a better idea. I know some people don't like information overloads.

Leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Love,

Jayto.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin. Need I say more.

**Warning: **This is NOT a dark fic, it's slash, fluff, and sarcasm.

**By the way: **I do NOT have a beta, so there will be spelling mistakes. I do tend to re-read chapters 3 times before I post, but I'm only human and I can't catch everything. Please, feel free to point any errors out. Thank you!

**A/N: **Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!! This chapter is a bit longer, 15 pages, so I hope you all enjoy.

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Again: Drabble ideas are welcome! **

_Chapter 27_

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Robin asked. He was currently being herded to god-knows-where, blindfolded.

"Secret."

"What is it with you and secrets?" The teen grinned, slowly tilting his head upwards to try and catch a glance at where they were. Slade, of course, caught him.

"Why must you insist on being so nosey?"

"It's in my blood!" Robin said quickly, grinning the whole time. "Besides, I would like to know a head of time if I'm being taken to my death sentence."

"Perhaps." Slade smirked, breathing down the Boy Wonder's neck. "But, you'll still have to wait and find out, either way."

"You are no fun at all." Robin pouted, his lip jutting out. Slade couldn't help but smile and just for the hell of it, lifted the teen into his arms and begin to carry him over his shoulder.

"Slade!"

"What?" The man said a bit sheepishly. "I thought I'd save you the energy."

"You just wanted an excuse to ogle my ass."

"That too."

Robin couldn't protest anymore, considering the man had begun to run his fingers over his ass, in a rather _pleasing_ way.

* * *

The hero was listening very carefully to the sounds around him. Slade had finally set him down once they had made their way inside…_somewhere._

"We're in an elevator?"

"Yes." Slade said simply.

"What kind of elevator?"

"It's a ser--Hey.." Slade glared, and Robin only chuckled. "I'm not going to tell you, I'm sure you'd be able to figure out where we are, depending on the type."

Robin mumbled something. Slade pretended it didn't sound like a death threat.

* * *

The doors chimed, signalling the end of the ride, and Robin was again ushered out, still not having the faintest idea of where he was. The hero suddenly smelled something, it smelled like…_chlorine. _

It was then, that the blindfold was taken away and Robin was left staring in awe. They were on top of a rather large building, probably one of the biggest in Jump City, the stars overheard, showering them in their fluorescent glow. There were a few lanterns, four, each one set in one of the corners, on top of the roof. But the thing that really drew the teen's gaze was the humongous swimming pool, sitting calmly in the middle.

Suddenly the lanterns came to life and illuminated the area in a soft glow, and Robin felt his eyes sparkle. It was a very romantic settling, and the teen felt his eyes water slightly at the sight.

The hero breathed out, circling around with a question on his lips, only for it to die once he noticed Slade was no longer there.

"Slade?"

"Over here." A voice called from the side. Robin glanced over at a table that was covered by a small sheet, and there was a full three course meal occupying it, with a small candle set in the middle. Two chairs were placed on either side of the wooden table.

"What is all this?" Robin asked, walking over to the man who smirked.

"You didn't really believe that I had forgotten that you owed me one last date, did you?"

"Well…uh…no…but…" The teen stuttered, a large blush painting over his features. Slade came around the table and grabbed the hero's neck and pulled him up for a dominate kiss, that left Robin breathless.

"_Slade_…" Robin whispered, his eyes hooded behind his mask.

"It's just the two of us up here. I've made sure of that."

The teen just nodded his head, not wanting to know what the man had done to ensure such a thing. It was best not to mull around in those waters.

"How'd you manage to keep Red away?" Robin grinned, after being seated in one of the chairs. The food was still covered in silver covers, so he had no idea what was under them. It sure smelled amazing though.

"Secret." Slade smirked, sitting himself as well. Which gave Robin prime time to gaze at the man across from him. He still wore his half-mask, but with a black dress shirt that showed off all of his defined muscles, and a pair of black slacks and dress shoes.

"I haven't even served the food and your already drooling." The man grinned.

Robin glared but there was no real conviction in it. The teen had decided on wearing a red dress shirt, that had the two top buttons undone, showing off his new muscles, but had decided on a pair of black jeans and sneakers, instead of going all out. Besides, he _hated_ wearing dress pants, they were _never _comfortable.

"This smells amazing." Robin moaned softly, taking a whiff of the delicious food that was set in front of him. There was steak, potatoes, cranberries, corn-on-the-cob, peas, and a bread roll. Most of it was dripping in either butter or gravy and Robin really didn't know what to eat first. He thought about face-planting the plate, but that would look very undignified. So, he opted for the potatoes full of butter and gravy first.

* * *

"So…" Robin began, once he felt like he would explode from eating so much. "Are we going to be swimming?"

"That was rather the point."

The teen glared. "But, aren't we supposed to wait thirty minutes until we go into water, after eating?"

"Your point?" Slade grinned, already advancing on the unsuspecting teen.

"What are we going to--"

He never really finished that sentence.

* * *

It was only a matter of seconds before the hero was on the ground, shirtless, and Slade sucking at his nipples like his life depended on it.

"Ooo…ohh god…" Robin said arching up, shuddering as the man switched to his other nipple.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." Slade growled out seductively, the vibrations causing Robin to groan loudly.

The mercenary grazed his teeth down the hero's chest, his tongue flicking out once it reached his belly button, and then travelling down, towards Robin's jeans. The hero spread his legs invitingly, his eyes hooded behind his mask.

Slade decided he had enough of the teen's hidden eyes and promptly pulled the mask from Robin's face. The glistening blue orbs staring back at him, full of lust and want, made the man incredibly hard.

* * *

Robin cried out when Slade engulfed his shaft, already swallowing him whole. The teen's hands were clenched into fists, not being able to find purchase on the ground. Robin thrust his hips forward and moaned Slade's name loudly when he realized the man wasn't stopped him.

"ooh….uh…uh…yess…yesssss god Slade…"

The man hummed and then groaned at the sound that escaped Robin when the vibrations shuddered through his cock, sending the teen into a frenzy. When Slade knew the hero was close to coming, he quickly picked up the boy, thrusting him against the table, and with Robin's quickly reflexes he caught himself on the edge, holding himself up.

The mercenary hurriedly unzipped his slacks and applied lube that he had hidden under the table, before moving behind the hero who was panting hard. Slade pushed Robin's pants and boxers down to pool at his feet and, not in the mood to wait, plunged in deep, hitting the teen's prostate in one go.

"SLADE…"

The scream almost made Slade come right there, it was so erotic and needy. The man rewarded his little minx, however, by pushing in harder and faster.

Robin cried out at every thrust, not remembering when he had been fucked quite this brutally. Slade was even growling behind him.

The contents of the table were pushed to the ground, however, when a Robin fell on top of half of it, curtsey of Slade fucking him so hard. The hero clawed at the table, his eyes clenched tightly shut, mouth wide open, his moans echoing around the area.

"H..harder…pleassse…"

Slade could only obey.

* * *

"I hope the staff don't ask what happened to the table." Slade mused, twenty minutes later, when both parties were stark naked, in the pool. Robin blushed profoundly, glaring daggers at the man.

It was true, the table looked like an animal had tried to eat it, claw marks, and, were those teeth marks as well? It made Slade rather smug, although Robin really didn't think so.

Robin slowly swam over to the man who was lounging by the edge, looking over the city. It was almost ten-thirty at night and all the city lights were illuminating the city. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"Slade?" The teen asked quietly, standing in front of the man.

"Hmmm?" The man hummed, turning to look at the teen.

"Thank you." Robin said smiling, really and truly smiling. "For everything, I mean. For helping me with my powers and the beast…and for these last two months after the Ra's incident…I didn't think I would make it…even after I had…killed. I just…_thank you_."

"Your welcome, my little Robin." Slade whispered, pulling Robin closer.

The hero gasped softly, as he was pulled into a soft kiss.

"Yours?" The teen whispered when the kiss broke.

Slade nodded his head, a small smile on his face. "Mine."

* * *

The next few months were interesting as they were weird, for Robin. Even though nothing had been said, exactly, Slade and Robin were officially dating, as Red liked to put it. The team more-or-less had come to terms with the couples relationship…_and_ seeing Red around the tower a lot more often than should be legal. But the klepto refused to be away from his '_bean and big bad'_…but Robin and, grudgingly Slade, had come to accept that Red was a part of their life now.

Slade and Robin kept their _other_ lives separate, Robin was still a hero after all, and Slade was still a criminal. After a rather embarrassing encounter from Robin and the Titan's when Slade had tried to steal a newly developed weapon, which involved the teen groping him and teasing him until he thought he would explode, allowing the Titan's to secure the weapon, the man had decided to take his work elsewhere. In _another_ town, which he didn't visit too often, sending his bots to do his bidding.

Otherwise, Slade and Robin kept that part of their relationship on low key, pretending, sometimes, that it didn't even exist. They sparred and worked out together, and sometimes the mercenary would give the teen advice on how to capture a certain villain (as he didn't classify some of the crazier criminals in the same class as him…some were just completely loco in the head). Life wasn't too bad.

* * *

Robin back-flipped out of the way of Jinx's pink energy and sent out a bunch of his bird-a-rangs. The girl smirked and hopped up on a metal beam in the middle of the construction lot and shot another round of her powers. The Titan's leader grinned and his force-field flew up, protecting him from the attack, before swiftly running towards the girl and planting his Bo-staff firmly into her gut, sending her crashing into a pile of wood, effectively knocked out.

Gizmo sputtered and Mammoth looked stunned.

"Since when is the crud-muncher this strong?" The small criminal screeched, his backpack flaring to life and multiple legs sprouting forth. Although they weren't much use, Robin cut them down and knocked the teen unconscious with a round-house kick.

Raven quickly flew in and, using her own power, made a large steel pole smash into Mammoth, knocking him out as well.

* * *

"Duuuudeeee." Beast Boy grinned, high-fiveing Cyborg. "I'm loving Robin's new suit, he kicks so much butt."

"Yes, it is quite splendid." Starfire gushed, her eyes shinning.

The team were currently standing before a few police cars that were escorting the three HIVE members to jail. The officers of the law grinned at the Titan's leader.

"Nice job out there, young man." A stubby police officer said, patting Robin on the back.

"Yeah!" Another man said, looking like he spent all of his time at the gym. "You did great, considering.

Robin turned around to stare at the man. "Considering?"

"Well, your relationship…" the man seemed to stutter. "With that Slade fellow."

"What of it?" Robin said in an even tone.

"Uh, nothing…" the man said, moving backwards, to join the rest of his own team. "Just glad your still on the good side is all."

The Titan leader raised an eyebrow, but left it at that. He knew that not all of the city agreed with his choice of partner, not like he gave a damn. He did want he needed to do, that was that. His relationship status, aside. Besides, it was none of their business _anyways_

The Titan's gazed at their leader, wondering what type of mood he would be in now.

"So…" Robin grinned, turning towards them. "Who wants pizza?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

Yes…life _was_ good.

* * *

Red entered Slade's lair, a box of Capitan Crunch held under his arm, considering it was nine in the morning and he was hungry. He made his way through the long corridors, snickering to himself when he saw the numerous gears in the 'throne room'.

It wasn't until he had almost made it to the kitchen that he heard something that almost made his nose bleed.

"Please…_please master_ …fuck me…I've been such a bad boy…"

_That was Robin's voice, _Red groaned mentally.

Red heard a rather loud growl and something that sounded like clothing being ripped off.

"Your master is _very_ disappointed, you _will_ be punished accordingly."

"Master!" Robin moaned harshly.

Slade was just about to plunge deep into his lover, when he heard a crash from behind him.

* * *

Red fell to the floor, a rather large blush on his face, when he saw Robin on top of the kitchen table, hands handcuffed over his head, legs spread wide open, his face flushed, with Slade only half naked, his jeans undone and his obvious need jutting forward, almost touching the hero's weeping entrance.

"Uh….Uh…" Red sputtered.

Slade narrowed his visible eye and Robin sat up as best as he could, his entire body red.

The thief stared at the two, before grinning quite evilly. "Uh…anyone want some Capitan Crunch?"

Who knew Red could run so fast?

* * *

Robin flipped from a roof onto an adjoining roof top. He felt a sudden rush of energy as he breathed in the night air. He had decided to go for a jog, but ended up running around half of Jump City. Well, that _was_ a jog in Robin's mind, so there, he wasn't crazy.

He suddenly hear a store alarm go off and sighed to himself. So much for a peaceful night, what idiot was trying to rob a store at this time of night, don't people sleep?

* * *

The hero flipped over a ledge and landed in a crouch on the ground in front of a jewellery store, scanning the area for the culprit. The figure was submerged in shadow, they looked rather small, but the form was lithe and built.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Robin asked out, rather cockily. The person in the store tensed slightly.

There was a mumble that sounded awfully familiar before the figure stepped out, the street lights making him visible.

"RED?" Robin growled, hands crossed over his chest.

The thief grinned behind his Red X mask, before shuffling his feet on the ground, his arms full of a few shinny things.

"Hey Bean." Red beamed, trying to act innocent. "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you and Big Bad in days."

"I think the better question is, what the _hell_ are _you_ doing?"

"Uh? Picking out some nice jewellery? I really recommend the shinny ones, oh and the glittery ones…"

Robin snorted but there was a smile on his face.

"Your going to make me put them back, aren't you?" Red questioned.

Robin nodded his head and Red pouted. Even though the hero couldn't see it, he could practically hear it.

"Can't I just keep one?" Red whined, trying to slowly edge away from the entrance of the store. "Look how pretty it is!"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Remember what I said Red."

"What's that?"

"Guess you don't want to get laid." Robin smirked. "I might just have to show up unexpectedly from now on…interrupt…"

"But Bean!" Red gasped out, his entire pile of goodies dropping to the ground and the teen ran at Robin, grabbing his arm. "You can't dooo that! I'll die!"

"Yes I can!" Robin sang.

"You are so mean." Red said his arms crossed over his chest.

"But you love me anyways." Robin chuckled.

Red seemed to think about this for a moment. "Your still mean."

And then he took off, but not without pinching the hero's behind and making his way on to another roof, and out of sight.

* * *

Robin finished towel drying his hair, exiting his bathroom and entering his room. He was naked, except for the towel that was on his shoulders, collecting the water that dripped from his almost shoulder length hair. He _really_ needed a hair cut.

"Hello Robin."

"Hi Slade." Robin smiled at the man who was sitting on his bed, looking extremely comfortable.

"No screams of fright? I must be loosing my touch." Slade said with a frown.

Robin grinned at the man before entering his walk-in closet and picking out a pair of jeans and a red muscle shirt, putting them on, leaving his hair to air dry. He was in no mood to try and style it.

"I knew you were there."

"How disappointing." Slade mused out loud.

"How come you're here?" The teen questioned. "I thought you were going to be out of town for a few days, it's only been a day."

"I finished early…" the man trailed off. "Besides, would I miss an opportunity to see you naked?"

Robin snorted.

"I have work to do you know." The hero said, but there was a rather evil grin on his face. Especially when he slowly walked over to the door and shut it with his foot, locking it behind him. "I have to catch up on filing."

"Is that so?" Slade purred, his mouth forming into a smirk. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to be a gentlemen and …_distract you_, hmm?"

"_Maybe_."

The Titan's could only shake their heads at the rather animalistic sounds coming from the room.

* * *

A week later Robin was standing in a door frame, staring around the room in astonishment.

"You refurnished the living room?" The teen gasped out.

"Well, I hardly want to be called a vampire." Slade explained, both parties remembering the time when the hero had called this place, such a thing.

"I was kidding…well, sorta." Robin laughed. "It looks nice."

"Only nice?"

"Well, I'll let you fuck me in here _now_, how does that sound?" Robin snickered, jumping on the comfy couch and melting right into it.

"Peachy." Slade grinned. "However, I have made dinner. We wouldn't want to spoil it, now would we?"

Robin pouted and looked like he wanted to say something, but held it in, once he smelled the delicious food.

* * *

"Your going to make me fat." Robin protested, once he was finished eating.

"We can't have that, I might not fuck you anymore."

"Hey!"

"Let's just be thankful that you aren't." Slade smirked. "Because that means I can fuck you."

"Just stop." Robin growled.

"Fine, fine, later." The mercenary grinned. "But, you better not hold out on me all night."

"What if I did?" The hero said, a bit of an edge to his voice. "It seems all you want to do lately is have sex with me.."

"And?" Slade said carefully, waiting for the explosion.

"And?" Robin repeated. "What do you mean, and? I'm not just a toy, I'm a person. I can only take so much."

"But you take that much _so_ well." Slade smiled, before frowning at the heated glare he received, deciding that his fun was over. "I know your not just a body Robin."

"Then stop treating me like one, you _bastard_!" Robin spat out, before gasping.

Slade narrowed his visible eye, about to say something, while the teen scrambled to get off the couch to try and run to safety. Robin hadn't called him that in a _very_ long time.

"Wait…Slade…I didn't mean…" The hero stuttered, already off the couch.

The mercenary lunged for the teen, and Robin back flipped over the couch, putting at least, a little distance from him. Although the hero didn't feel all that safe at the moment.

The one-eyed villain swiftly jumped over the couch during the boy's musings, only to back him up against a wall. Robin scrambled to escape but the man easily caught him, new powers be damned.

"Robin…" his voice like a knife, cutting through butter.

"I was…just upset…I didn't mean…"

"Robin…"

"…and…it's just…I …not a body and…"

"_Robin_…"

"…I want to be more…and …I just…"

"…Robin…"

"_I love you_."

Utter silence.

This time the hero really tried to escape and managed to do so, only being intercepted and thrown into the bedroom, the door locking shut.

_Crap…shit…fuck… _Robin had a small spazz attack in his head.

The man just stood and stared at the teen while he looked every where but at him. Robin looked around quickly, before spotting a window, he ran towards it , pulled it open, about to jump out, when Slade grabbed him around the waist, and dragged him back in.

"Let me go!" The hero struggled, his face burning in embarrassment and shame. Slade was definitely going to kick him to the curb now.

"When?"

"What?" Robin breathed out.

"When?"

"When what? What kind of stupid question is that?!"

"Robin.." the growl was a warning.

"When did I fall in love with you? Fuck if I know! It just happened, ok!" The teen said, the end of his sentence sounding so miserable. "Now, just kick me out, and we'll be on our merry way!"

"Kick you…" Slade actually stuttered, a sound that caused Robin to stare in astonishment.

It was then that Slade pushed Robin away and on to the bed. The man gave the teen a look that scared the hero. He practically tore his mask off, it shattering into pieces upon impact on the wall, it was thrown with so much force. The hero gasped loudly, not believe his eyes.

"Wha…what?" Robin blanked, before screeching. "_What are you doing?!"_

"Isn't it obvious?" Slade barked, pouncing on the teen, straddling him.

"But…but you said…I said…before."

"I do…"

"You do?" Robin whispered, his eyes watering. "But…your not _supposed_ to."

"Well, I do, _deal with it_."

The hero let a few happy tears fall from his eyes and fisted his hands into the white locks that fell around the man's head. He fingered the eye patch and any other part of the man's face he hadn't seen yet.

"Your still a bastard…" Robin smiled, his shirt already falling to the floor.

Slade only snorted.

Yes…life was _good._

_END!_

* * *

**A/N: **First-ever-Sladin-story-is-_FINISHED! _You heard me, the story is finished. I'm sure there are tons of plot-holes that I didn't fill up and lots of questions, but otherwise. Finished! I know I said I was going to do two chapters, but since when do the characters EVER do what their supposed to? Never!

I also, want to take this time to thank each and every person who reviewed my story. I thank you ever-so-much, for all the support, help, and ideas. You guys really are why I write, because I love all of you so much!!

Don't fret too much, I'll do a few sequel drabbles, but I had thought about doing a chaptered sequel, but…I dunno. I have other ideas at the moment that I want to take care of. But, expect DRABBLES for this universe.

Also, if you didn't understand the end of the chapter, I'll give you a quick recap. In one of the chapters (can't remember which) Robin told Slade not to take his mask off until he felt…something _real _between them. Get it now? I'm sure all of you understood, your way too clever for your own good.

So, this story has come to an end. But, I'll be back, sooooon, because I have to start my next chaptered story. Expect some drabbles soon too, because I have a few that are almost finished that are just waiting to be read.

I love you all, drop me a review and tell me what you think!

Love always,

Jayto.


End file.
